


Two Truths and a Lie

by Fyliwion



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aoko is a BAMF, Aoko is an Idiot, Bullying, Complete, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Heists, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kaito is an idiot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Parent-Child Relationship, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, Ten Years Later, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Aoko wasn't at work the night KID's true identity was revealed. She was asleep with the flu.The repercussions would last for years, and went far beyond their control.
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 127
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> This fic has been an absolute trip and then some. The good news is, it is 90% complete excluding an epilogue, and a few scenes that I'll be fleshing out as I work through my drafts for each chapter as I post-- so hopefully I will be able to keep to a regular schedule of Saturday uploads. It's by far the longest thing I've completed. It started as a little drabble I titled rumor has it, and then it would not end. It was meant to be a cute fluffy romance fic, and somehow had me writing heists-- as well as incorporating characters that Gosho hadn't created when I started this over ten years ago. Furuya Rei: I'm looking straight at you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and come along for the ride.

“That’s her?”

The girl turned her head, not even hiding the disgust in her voice, as she looked just past her friend’s shoulder.

“She doesn’t look the part, right? Who’d have thought? I can't imagine the shame it's brought on her family.” 

The girl’s eyes met the woman they were talking about, entirely ruthless. 

“Her poor father. I heard there was an investigation into his position if you can imagine.” 

Aoko straightened her back and refused to show any sign she’d overheard their chatter as she held tight to the rail on the train. The silence could be worse, the way their stares followed her and the noticeable way that even at her job her co-workers would be waiting for her to leave. She refused to allow them to have the upper hand.

The chaos had begun before Aoko Nakamori had heard the news Kaitou KID had been unmasked.

It was entirely by chance. She’d caught a cold that turned into a flu and been sent home to recover. She’d attempted to drag herself to the heist, to barely get past the threshold of her bedroom door. She’d been firmly told to stay home, dosed herself with medication, and crawled into her bed with enough painkillers to knock her out for the next twenty-four hours. 

Short of the apocalypse she wasn’t getting out of her bed. 

Her phone was dead by the time she awoke, forgotten and off the charger, and the curtains drawn to make it impossible to see if it were night or day. 

She still felt like shit, and couldn’t fathom the loud banging coming from her door. She let it go at first, anyone important had a key, and she hadn’t showered in days. When it persisted she dragged herself into a robe to open the door and give the perpetrator a piece of her mind. 

And maybe cough on them.

Nothing could have prepared her for the crowd of cameras and people trying to push their way towards her doorway. Nothing could have helped with the flood of questions that were lodged her way. Her brain couldn’t even process what was happening until the nearest reporter finally yelled, “So what was it like being best friends with Kaitou KID? Can we have the details on how you’ve been helping him plan his heist since his resurgence fifteen years ago?” 

She grabbed the door frame to keep from falling. At first she thought it must be a fever dream, must be some hallucination from the medication or perhaps she was dying and descending into hell.

She stared blankly at the door before breaking into a coughing fit.

“Nakamori-san! Kuroba Kaito, now revealed as the identity of the Kaitou KID has been your closest acquaintance since his reappearance fifteen years ago. What is it like being the daughter of the Inspector in charge of capturing-” 

She slammed the door in their faces. 

She thought it must be some bizarre nightmare. She walked to her room and found her disabled phone. After several attempts at plugging it in, she watched it turn back on to see dozens of missed voicemails. Her father, the station, even Hakuba at one point had left her texts and messages telling her to stay home and refrain from answering the door or phone unless she knew the recipient. It took all the courage she could muster to turn on the news and be flooded with images of Kaitou KID caught long enough to be unmasked in front of cameras. Long enough to be in handcuffs, and assured his identity. Long enough to see a flash of shock just before he disappeared into smoke. 

Long enough to give away his identity leaving quite a stunned task force, and allowing the media to apparently do a background check. Kaito Kuroba had built enough of a name for himself as a professional stage magician, it was hardly work at all. The publicity and MPD were now asking all individuals with information to come forward during the manhunt.

All Aoko could feel was numb. 

She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her knees up to her chin. She couldn’t even find herself to be angry, just cold. She ended up just curling up onto the sofa, locked-in until her father threatened to have them break down the door if she didn’t answer.

She was suspended at the precinct until further investigation and needed for immediate questioning. 

Six month later, her charges were cleared and the damage done. 

Traitors in the force were not taken lightly, and nothing her father or Hakuba said would change what the media claimed. Outside of work snide comments followed in her wake, whether from jealousy or sheer novelty Aoko couldn't say.

_ “Don’t know what makes her so special. She’s not even that attractive, obviously he was just using her to get to her father. If he pretended to be her best friend she’d give him information. I still say he was sleeping with her. She probably didn't even know that’s the only reason he was doing it. Stupid woman.”  _

A constant tirade that she could never escape. Work. Dinner. Months went by and still nothing from Kaito. Not that she wanted to talk to him, the first few weeks she was ready to shoot him on sight. Still, they’d been best friends for years and she at least deserved an explanation. Something beyond a wall of impenetrable silence. 

Apparently Kaito didn’t feel that way. After a week she had dared to attempt his cell phone, but that was out of service. She had walked past his home but it was simply dark. His mother wasn’t accepting calls either and the number gone. There were no mysterious messages, no letters, no notes, and no Kaito. 

Perhaps there was truth to the rumors. Perhaps she’d been taken in just as easily as everyone else. A lamb primed for the slaughter. 

And instead of Kaito, a continuing onslaught of tabloid gossip.

Here it was again. Another commute. Another petty KID fan. 

“I bet her father disowned her when he heard. Can you imagine? The Inspector’s daughter sleeping with KID? It’s laughable! Imagine being so gullible you just fall into the cliche!”

“I mean look at her. I’m sure she’s so desperate he wouldn’t even have to. He could have called her pretty and I bet she’d have just fallen into his arms in desperation.” 

“Right? How’s it fair she got the opportunity just because of her family?.” 

“I can’t even feel sorry that he was just using her for se-” 

She’d had enough.

Aoko turned to swerve around and slap one of the obnoxious women in the face, except at the someone stepped forward before she could.

“I must say, I cannot remember having my ears maligned with two such vile women. I'm rather surprised you seem to think you’d be given a second look with such deplorable attitudes. If you wished to pick a fight with the young woman here, then you could at least have spoken to her face. Neither of you can even begin to pass as High Schoolers, and I should say they would have better manners than what you have just shown. You quite honestly deserve the slap I’m rather certain you were both about to receive; however, the vindication that would have given you both is unwarranted when neither of you are worth her time of day.”

Whoever she had expected might have spoken up, was not the man standing before. An older gentleman wearing a slightly dated, expensive suit complete with a leather case at his side. His black hair slicked back with hints of grey around his temples. There were gentle lines, but it was hard to tell his exact age. A businessman.

Obviously a well spoken businessman, who was glaring down the two women in front of her like they were little more than fleas. 

“Unwarranted?” The one girl rolled her eyes. “That’s Aoko Nakamori.” 

“So you believe everything the news tells you?” He scoffed at the other woman. “Enough that you would make a stranger’s life a living hell? I daresay if you had any real interest you might have thought to engage the woman herself rather than simply use playground tactics.” 

Aoko should intervene. She should say something. She clutched her bag and stared at the man’s ridiculously expensive shoes instead.

The woman to the left rolled her eyes, “Well I can’t think of another reason an illustrious thief like that would choose that woman as his confidant. Inspector’s daughter? Works in the force herself? Please- everyone knows KID’s a gentleman.” 

Aoko’s head shot up and scowled, “Excuse me? And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!” she spat at the two women. 

“You’re hardly the image of a proper lady,” said the woman sneering at her. 

The man frowned, “Perhaps if you actually watched the news rather than just the entertainment gossip you might have heard what I had. From what I understand the two had been friends since… what was it they said?“ he turned to Aoko. “Was it eight years old? Nine?” 

Aoko was so stunned she was barely able to nod her agreement. No one paid attention to those details, too caught up in the sensationalism of it all. Suddenly she was paying far more attention to the lines and the grey in his hair. Her eyes drawn to the color of his eyes, and way his hands fidgeted holding on to his case.

“Now perhaps I’m going on a limb here, but somehow I doubt that the Kuroba character has been stealing since he was in elementary,” the man’s voice dripped with condensation. 

The girls just huffed, “All the more reason she knew when he took over the business.” 

“What?” said the man, raising an eyebrow. “In high school? College? Yes I’m sure the first person he confided in was the daughter of the man in charge of capturing him?” 

The woman almost looked admonished this time.

The man looked back at Aoko and winked, “It seems far more likely this young woman is an innocent victim that the media has blown completely out of proportions. Now I would advise you all to leave this poor woman alone before you make yourselves look even worse or brought up on charges for harassment.” 

It shut them up to say the least, even if they chose to ignore her and walk towards the opposite end of the terminal rather than apologize. Still, her relief was palpable when she saw them draw away in the crowd.

“Jealousy makes idiots of us all,” said the man. He had turned his full attention to her, and she felt her cheeks flush. “Although some more than others. The things they were saying were out of line, especially if they hadn’t the audacity to say it to your face.” 

It seemed people rarely had the nerve to “I’ve learned to get used to it.” 

The man scowled, and a look passed over his eyes, “You shouldn’t have to.”

Her lips pursed, “No. I shouldn’t.” 

The silence hung between them like a sudden wall. She could tell he was uncomfortable, and his right hand fidgeted in a way that bespoke his nerves. 

He broke first, “I’m glad I could be of assistance. I have another train to catch so I’ll simply leave you to-” 

It was a chance. An unlikely chance but, “What if… That is to say- Could I buy you a cup of coffee? Or something? To thank you for helping me.” 

She needed to know for sure.

The man looked startled and whatever people might think she was a good enough cop to know when someone was cornered and looking for an escape,“That’s not necessary. I simply couldn’t stand here and listen to their nauseating behavior any longer.” 

“Please? You kept me from very likely making the headlines again. A moment longer and I would have slapped the blond one.” 

His blue eyes met hers for a moment, of course they were blue, and then he cracked a wry smile, “Are you certain?” 

“Entirely,” she said a wave of nerves jostling churning her stomach. 

“Then by all means Nakamori-san, lead the way,” he said with a nod in her direction. 

There was a pastry shop near the station. The silence had returned, and she could see he was nearly as uncomfortable as she was. If she was wrong, then she would never have to see him again at least but he still warranted a thank you. So few people had stood up since the reveal. Even her closest acquaintances kept her an arms length away, and at work she was treated like a pariah. 

If the man was who he seemed to be, then so be it, but as she watched the man slide packets of sugar in his coffee before taking a sip she found herself in a position with very little left to lose. 

“Thank you Kaito.” 

The man across from her nearly choked on his coffee.

He was ready to run until Aoko reached across the table and grabbed his other wrist, “Calm down you idiot. I’m not going to turn you in.” 

“Miss... You’ve made a mistake-” 

She’d had a lousy enough day to not deal with his bullshit, “You aren’t wearing contacts. I still might have let it go, but you’ve barely changed your voice, especially when you started telling those girls off. You sound like Kuroba Kaito using Hakuba Saguru’s vocabulary. I’ve also never seen a businessman yell two college girls for being petty to a stranger.” 

He opened and then closed his mouth in retort. She kept his gaze with a scowl, and finally he sighed. 

“Aoko let me explain.” 

She let go of his wrist and had to look away, “I’m furious you know. Of course I’m furious, but mostly because you didn’t feel the need to maybe come tell me yourself after the fact. No word, no explanation, just radio silence. Frankly, I still don’t know what to think.” 

He shifted his coffee around uncomfortably, “I rather thought talking was the last thing you wanted. Truth be told, I thought if I showed my face you’d shoot me on sight to say the least.” 

It made sense. She probably would have, but the anxiety and pain that had come from months of gossip about the two of them. So much of it was false, but her own doubts had just been fed by the cannon fodder. 

She felt a warm hand take hers and she looked up startled. 

“I swear I never wanted to involve you and the one thing I wanted to make sure of was to see you unharmed. I didn’t even become  _ him  _ until late into our high school career. I stumbled down into my dad’s secret room and found out by accident that he’d been the original. For some stupid reason, I put on the cloak and went out with this hope he might still be alive and I could draw him out.“ 

“Alive?” 

A faintest hint of red brushed his cheeks, “Yeah I know. It’s stupid. Especially when I think about it now. At the time though?” His eyes glanced passed her, towards a window looking out over the other end of the shop. A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head, “I admit I enjoyed it once I started. It was impossible not to most of the time. The adrenaline? The crowds? My God, flying?! It was incredible to be so unbelievably free and once I was involved I couldn’t give it up. No matter my initial intentions. There’s other reasons too, that I can’t talk about here, but let's just say now I have people trying to kill me just like they killed him, and now the whole world knows my face. I thought it best to just disappear.” 

She watched him say it as though he were simply discussing the weather. It was so blaise that she wanted to scream, except for something in his gaze. 

“I didn’t factor the media into my already poorly laid plans.” 

She had to laugh. It was so patently ridiculous, and so unbelievably Kaito, “You can say that again.” 

His laughter was warm, and suddenly made it easy to believe him.

“Kaito, of course I was furious when I found out, but the fact you just took off like that without even a word. The idea of never seeing you again?” She felt her cheeks colour and stared intently at her coffee. “You’re my best friend. If we’d run into each other a month ago I probably  _ would  _ have killed you, but I think at this point I’m too furious at the media to really scream at you much. I also still want a full explanation too, which means I insist you drop by now and then. I don’t think I can handle Kaito Kuroba being KID, and losing you in one go.” 

The stunned expression on his face made her smile. 

“What?” 

He shook his head nearly spilling the coffee in his hand, “I just thought-” 

“That I’d hate you?” 

He shrugged. 

“Kaito, we're not little children playing cops and robbers anymore. I kind of figured you had a reason if you were off gallivanting as him and not telling me. Then there was the months without my best friend, and the only person I really wanted to talk to about it was gone.”

“I’m sorry,” he looked miserable. And tired. Suddenly she realized the lines weren’t as fake as she had made them out to be.

She gave him a pointed look, “Well, you know where my apartment is. You can stop by anytime you like. I want to know you’re doing alright, and not just playing around with death at heists.” 

His smile was back, and she found it both irritating and infectious. He leaned his head into his hands, while he seemed to be lost in a private joke for a moment. The glint in his eye made her wary, “ I might do that. It would be the first time I ever accepted a lady’s invitation to have KID attend to her boudoir though. I’m a bit worried Aoko... Shall I be expecting ‘ _ Will you bear my children Kaitou KID?’  _ notes during future heists?” 

He narrowly dodged the sugar packed she lodged at his head. 

“Keep it up and I might change my mind on that invite.” 

“Fine. Fine. Just love notes then.” 

“Kaito!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a surplus of take out, and Aoko remembers what it's like to have a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who is following along! Your kudos and comments made my week <3

The first night, he knocked on her window just as she was about to turn into bed. 

She might have been irritated, running for her robe as she saw the silhouette perched on her bedroom window like an overgrown raven. She pushed open the window and let him in, warning any witty reporte on her state of dress would be met by a push back out the window. 

He looked nervous enough not to comment, and instead arranged a bouquet of roses in her kitchen while she made a batch of hot chocolate. 

From then on the visits were erratic. He would knock when he knew she was home, and always waited for entry. Occasionally it was a man at her doorstep with a wink and a smile, or a delivery man dressed in white, but more often than not, it was a knock at her window once the sun went down. 

She looked forward to it, those knocks. Since the media commotion she’d found herself alone most nights, and the sudden company made things easier. 

_“Special delivery for Nakamori Aoko!” said a smiling delivery boy with a smart cap, and bright blue eyes._

_“Here’s your take-out from Okami’s!” There were three bags of her favorite in the arms of a delivery man wearing a face mask and carefully flattened hair._

_“Aoko-chan! Let me in! You promised me a mani-pedi night!” The girl standing at her door sort of reminded of her Keiko, grinning with pigtails and a cute pink ensemble._

She would never get used to seeing Kaito in a dress.

Especially when he wore heels better than she did. 

After a couple weeks, the knocks stopped and she came home in the evening to find herself greeted with a couple boxes of take out, a movie in her TV, and Kaito waiting with a glass of wine to press in her hand. 

She wanted to be angry that he’d let himself in, but somehow all she could do was laugh. 

“ _Eh it was cold. I had the lock picks anyway from scouting a heist earlier.”_

_“Kaito… please, I really didn’t need to know that. I do still work with the task force.”_

_“But I bought you a bottle of your favorite wine!”_

After that, it was a rare occasion indeed when he waited for an invitation to make his way in. 

They never brought up too much of what was going on outside of the apartment. She’d occasionally prod on where he was staying, or how his search for whatever the strange gem he was looking for was going. Sometimes she’d push on where he was headed next, or if he was any closer to closing in on the people who’d murdered his father.

Meanwhile, his own questions were ridiculously mundane. What was work like? How were her co-workers? Did she find any of them particularly cute or had someone cornered her into a date as of yet? Would he have to duel them for her honor?

It was like having a roommate who only came home a night or two a week, and lit up the whole apartment when they were there. For the first time in months it was like things hadn’t changed, and they were just two best friends relaxing over terrible wine. None of the chaos from the last year, just the two of them, Kaito and Aoko. 

She could almost forget his night job entirely, which should have been impossible given how work was. 

Her co-workers had noticed of course, that her mood had picked up, even if she was still seen as a plague around the office. Worse of course, was the fact that for once the rumors were based in truth. 

_“Think KID’s decided to drop back through her window?”_

_“Hah! It’s not like he has a reason to put up with Miss Hard-ass. Not now that she’s been taken off anything important. What’s he going to get out of her but a half decent lay?”_

She burned in fury. The idea that the two of them were sleeping together was utterly preposterous. Kaito and her had never been like that. Maybe once she’d thought about it, what it would be like to have Kaito as her boyfriend, but he’d never thought of her like that seriously. What they had was so much more than just sex or physicality. 

No doubt that’s where he spent the rest of his time, sleeping at some other woman’s house, or maybe he had a whole line up of partners to sleep with. 

He hardly had a lack of eligible suitors, if the inquiries they got at the Task Force were any sign. 

But somehow, even with the sudden increase in whispers behind her back, it made things easier. She could focus on the mindlessly boring paperwork, sorting through the files, and wondering if she’d come home tonight with Kaito laying out some new ridiculous meal for the two of them to try. 

She’d come to expect it. Never more than a few days passed without at least some sign from her new roommate. It was something to look forward to after an especially hard day at the office. 

Especially biting retorts on the proper way to deal with traitors. 

_I’m not. I don’t help him with his heists. He’s not even the bad guys, and I’m not even allowed to work on heist anymore, so what does it matter if he sleeps on my couch?_

There were bigger things to worry about. 

Like a week passing without any sign of him. 

Then a second week of silence, where she reminded her she'd gone almost half a year without a word from him. Told herself that even before he'd been unmasked she could go a month without talking to him.

It was followed by a third week where a heist note appeared, a heist taking part on the other end of Tokyo. 

She couldn’t go of course. The NPA had made certain she was working overtime on the nights that heists occured. She knew she’d been under surveillance since the incident, and in the aftermath she’d wanted to stay as far away as she could. Now? It was too conflicting. She didn’t know _what_ she would do at a heist. Probably something stupid, like help Kaito escape. 

Regardless, there was an unspoken understanding that if she tried to show up at the scene there would no longer be a job to return to the next day. Now here she was, over half a year later, and she was still seeing the writing on the wall.

There were other reasons she joined the force beyond KID and it wasn’t worth losing her livelihood over something as idiotic as a heist. Not when everything she’d worked so hard for led her there. The world did not revolve around KID, no matter what Kaito and her co-workers might think. 

She knew if her colleagues had their way, she wouldn’t have a job at all, but rumors were not enough reason to fire an individual. Her father and Hakuba had both known Kaito as well, Nakamori Ginzo might as well have been a father to the young man. Were they going to arrest the lead Inspector who had been in charge of KID longer than he’d been alive? 

So she still had a job, but stayed far away from heists. 

And while Aoko might be sick of paperwork, she could bide her time until another position opened up. She kept up her techniques, and made sure her skills were sharp. She’d all but been raised by her father’s men, and there was a reason her scores had been so high at the academy. 

She was a damn good officer. 

Unfortunately, it also meant her brain had time to work overtime, and now Kaito was MIA with a heist on the way. No matter what she told herself, she knew she was on the verge of a panic. 

The night came and by the time she was free her heart was racing. Still, a quick check on her phone told her the heist had gone off without a hitch, and she came home to find another evening where the only light pouring in was the moonlight from her window. As she reached for the wall light it made her uncomfortable as she realized how long it had been since Kaito wasn’t there to greet her when she got home. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” she told the empty room as she tossed her keys on the side table. It hadn’t even been a month. They hardly saw each other that much before she found out the truth, not since High School at least. She was a grown woman in her own apartment, and didn’t she deserve some peace and quiet?

She refused to dwell on what might have caused Kaito to skip out on their semi-regular meetings. 

She stepped into her bedroom to change, and nearly flipped on the light when she realized there was a figure in white curled in the center of her bed.

Only weeks of having a well trained thief tiptoeing around her stopped Aoko from screaming. Instead she bit back the yell and pulled her hand away from the light. The figure didn’t move from her sudden obtrusion.

She had only seen KID so close once before, when he was bleeding out and she was too scared they both were going to die in a temple. Her mind had been thinking of other things at the time, not the portraiture he made. 

She walked across the room as silently as she could towards the sleeping form. The shadow of the moonlight played across his form and created a glow around his silhouette that gave the illusion he was the phantom he played at being. A construct made of magic, rather than anything as mundane as a mortal man. 

She moved closer and other features came into focus. Aoko could see the dark circles prominent around his eyes, and the worry lines still furrowed across his brow even in sleep. He’d lost weight since he went on the run, and his suit was not quite as fitted as it looked from afar. Gunpowder and a trace of dirt or oil seemed to coat the tips of his gloves and cuffs, she could only guess from whatever trick he’d deployed that night. Asleep he looked the most at peace she‘d seen him in ages. He looked younger, more like the boy she remembered from High School, that just happened to be dressed in a rather silly costume. 

A very silly and uncomfortable costume.

Carefully, she reached across the bed to remove his hat and monocle. She slipped them both away without waking him and looking back at the form felt brave. It couldn’t be comfortable in the cloak and jacket, not the way she watched him shift around it. Trying not to wake him, she carefully tugged at the sleeves knowing full well she was likely to find a card gun pointed at her head for her attempts. 

Instead the silk slipped off easily, and Kaito turned over to curl against her pillow. 

Aoko wondered when the last time he’d gotten a full night’s sleep was, if he was so exhausted she could unmask him without waking him up. That she could extract his disguise, and he’d just mumble tiredly in response and cuddle against her covers like the boy she remembered?

She folded the cloak and coat carefully, the glider that was built-in proving more of a hindrance than she had expected. It was bulky, heavy, and surprisingly difficult to fold as she fought to store it in a corner out of the way. She’d almost won the battle when that night’s heist dropped to the floor with a clatter, and Aoko was certain she’d woken him at last. She froze, watching it tumble across the floor boards, her eyes flickering to the man’s face and waiting for him to leap to attention. 

He slept on, dead to the world. 

She bent down catching the jewel. It was a cold amethyst that bit into her fingers. The gem was beautiful, set in a silver binding of feathers and leaves. She seemed to remember it called The Blushing Violet, and something in the way the color darted away in the moonlight made her think it was rather true. Priceless. Like the gem was glowing up at her with secrets to tell behind the dusky purples and blues. She shook her head, telling herself to make sure Kaito cleaned it of prints in the morning, before slipping it back into his pocket.

Turning back towards her guest, she quietly excused herself to grab an extra blanket to settle over the sleeping thief. How many lines had grown on his brow? How many sleepless nights? He’d always been able to sleep anywhere, but he also tended to be a light sleeper. Instead, he just reached out and curled into the blanket while she sat along the edge of her bed to collect herself.

Her eyes drifted back to Kaito. For the first time in a long time she could appreciate how much he’d grown over the past few years. It was easy to see why so many girls sought to pursue him in either guise. 

Why wouldn’t they? A gentleman thief? He’d had enough admirers in school, so of course that would only increase now. Mystery, mayhem, and magic all tied into a pretty package. 

A _very_ pretty package. 

Her fingers itched to brush away the hair that hung wildly about his face. She brushed his cheek with her hand laughing at the way it still seemed to have a mind of its own. His warm breath fluttered over her fingers and she realized her heart was still racing from when she‘d first found him lying in her bed.

Traitorous thoughts ran through her mind. She was tired too after all, and it was her bed. 

What repercussions were there if she just “happened” to fall asleep next to him? 

What if she curled into the pillow against him in the moonlight? What if she woke up in his arms? If he stayed until the morning and found her wrapped around him? If he responded in turn? Would it really be so bad if she were to kiss him? If he reached across that void and took her for his-

Her nails dug into her hand and she jolted herself out of inappropriate daydreams. How dare she stand there and leer at her best friend? A friend who trusted her enough that he could sleep through a dismantling of his disguise? A friend who just a short time before she’d nearly lost forever? 

That was when Aoko decided it was time to remove herself to the kitchen.

She dragged herself off the bed, pulling her hand away as though it caught fire. She made her eyes turn towards the door, away from the portraiture laid out before her. 

She needed some coffee or tea… or maybe something stronger. Perhaps a long movie that would put her to sleep on the couch, with a door firmly closed between her and that bedroom. Far away from handsome thieves and moonlit magicians that had taken up residence in her bed. 

From charming smiles, and fantasies she’d let die years before. 

She couldn’t think of him like that. Thinking of him like that would ruin everything they’d built back between them. She’d only just gotten her best friend back, and even now the thread was tenuous at best. She half expected to turn and see him gone in the wind, just another dream turned to dust. It was something she couldn’t, wouldn’t risk. 

So, it was a night of very little sleep, and an early morning where she prepared breakfast and another pot of strong coffee. Work would be hell, but she supposed she’d managed on worse lately. She slipped back in her room mid-morning to see Kaito blinking at the sunlight pouring through her window.

“Morning,” she said as cheerfully as she could for a sleepless night. “Breakfast is in the other room if you want any.”

Watching him jump was too much fun to risk letting him notice that she‘d failed to get any rest. It was a small price to pay for the mortified gaze she’d ever seen grace his face. He looked at the pile of clothes in the corner, the blanket, the monocle and top hat set on her bed stand, and back to where she leaned against the door. 

Two could play this game.

“Aoko? Oh God what did I-” his voice cracked and she only just kept from laughing. 

Fine. Why not let him squirm a little? 

“That terrible, was it? Huh. I supposed now you’re going to claim you don’t remember a thing?” 

The look on his face. The deep red his cheeks took, and how his hands tightened around the blanket. She could see the wheels working behind his eyes and she thought about taking it a step further and letting him think the worst, but was too tired herself to feel that cruel and drag the joke out. 

She huffed and patted the edge of the mattress, “You fell asleep on my bed, idiot. You should try getting more sleep. I was able to get your hat, coat and monocle off without even waking you. Imagine if someone else happened to have come in?” 

He immediately relaxed. She was almost offended with how at ease he was within the confines of her covers, “Other overnight guests I don’t know about? Tell me more,” he said propping himself up with a sickening grin.

Her pulse fluttered. She felt her cheeks redden and as a distraction grabbed a shirt that she lodged at his head, “Just wash up and come out for breakfast idiot.” 

“Yes mother.”

She threw a hairbrush at him for good measure. 

* * *

They didn’t talk about it. 

Instead Aoko focused on other things. Or tried to at least. 

Work, which was still as dull as ever, took on a different meaning entirely. For all her good intentions, suddenly her mind was reeling with new information and thoughts. Instead of catching KID, she wanted to see the links for his heists. So, as she thumbed through the paperwork, Aoko found herself keeping tabs of anything that might have a connection to the men trying to kill him. . 

Not that she’d ever tell Kaito what she was doing, or that he gave her enough to really go on. They didn’t talk about _anything_ important, not since that first meeting. Instead, Aoko was left to find clues. 

She thumbed through headlines and summaries, and let herself make copies and file away documents that might be of use later. Whenever later was. She didn’t have the least idea what she’d actually do with the information, she could hardly march into her superior’s office and tell them she’d been documenting a growing trend of KID murderers, but she supposed any little bit might help. 

_Gunman shoots museum guest at Yamanashi Museum_

It was an old case, a cold case that had recently come up, but there was some blurry CCTV and enough to catch her attention. It was before Kaito had become KID, and the guest hadn’t died and seemed to be an innocent bystander but-

She pocketed away with the others. 

_Missing jewel never retrieved from the Onigashi Gallery._

_Hit and Run after break in at the Tiffany and Co Collection on display in Shibuya._

_Man killed during botched burglary._

They might not have any connection, but then they might pan out to something. Anything that might eventually help Kaito get off. 

_Except Kaito will never agree to letting you help him_.

The thought ran through her head as she pocketed the case file. It was the truth. Delve too deep and the man would run away before she had a chance to tell him no. 

So for now it hid in her desk, and raised unanswered questions pushing in the back of her mind. 

Better to be prepared. 

* * *

Kaito had disappeared for another week. It felt like an eternity by the time he returned with more take out and new movies. He stayed far away from her bedroom this time, and took special care to keep her an arm’s distance. There was a space between them that they didn’t cross, nevermind that his appearances in her apartment became so frequent. 

There were tricks and notes on her desks and tables. The occasional pack of cards, or sometimes a set of infinity scarves mixed up with hers. Drawers that held fake knives, and doves that began keeping regular company on her windowsill. 

She might have complained, but there were also always fresh roses and a seemingly endless supply of sweets in her fridge. She also never seemed to run out of milk, even if the fish she bought tended to go missing before she could cook it. 

She was warming up leftovers one night, when she heard an explosion in her living room followed by Kaito muttering a half bitten off curse. 

She grabbed the plate of food and leaned her head in the room to investigate. 

“Kaito? Are you alright?” 

He was covered in rose petals and soot. The coffee table had taken a brunt of the damage and was barely recognizable, and there was a distinct hole in the carpet around it. _Somehow_ her sofa remained unscathed, but that didn’t quite make up for the spot that she noticed on the roof above him. 

“No! It won't work-" he snapped at the air in front of him. “I want to try a new trick but…” there was a fizzle in his hands and then another _woof_ of smoke over his face and straight back up to the ceiling, just barely keeping it from catching on fire. 

She warred with fury and laughter. 

Laughter won. 

“It's not funny,” he muttered petulantly. 

“I disagree. What exactly is it supposed to do?” 

He frowned at his fingers, “Firework roses that bloom into real ones. The blossoms explode into real petals that should remain glowing.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Well you got the explosion part.” 

“Clearly….” he muttered under his breath. 

“And while I’m not sure how I feel about you blowing up my apartment, I’m curious now to watch you try it again,” she took a seat across from him, losing her battle at keeping her laughter at bay. She saw the frustration in his face, but it only made the situation funnier. 

Especially when his head looked like it had just emerged from a canon. 

“It’ll probably just be the coffee table that blows up, if it’s any consolation,” he said, patting a portion of the wood that proceeded to crumble into a pile of ash. 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m sure you can manage to replace it. Clearly it was a lost cause during your first attempt.” 

“It was a rather ugly coffee table. I sort of think the ashy look improves it honestly.” 

“Kaito!” 

“Fine, fine! Here,” the ash fluttered off of him, and somehow disappeared rather than carpeting her floor. A moment later he held up his hands, and sparklers began. 

The sparks flew to life, taking to the air like small fairies surrounding him. They were alive, darting flames that defied sensibilities and left her breath caught in her throat. Her moral compass seemed to have gone missing, and her law abiding sensibilities seemed to have been lost somewhere during the weeks she allowed a phantom thief to share his take out on the couch. Even the knowledge of exactly _what_ he was doing couldn’t make her regret allowing the act of arson happening in her living room. 

How could she when the lights grew and shimmered, and she could see the beginnings of green vines, followed by red and white buds. Light that made lines, the start of something material, rather than the effervescent luminance of a ghostly petal. 

He moved his hand slowly, working to encircle it, reaching out to her with a grace and beauty that made her breath catch and eyes open in wonder...

At least until the room exploded.

* * *

“No more fireworks inside the apartment Kaito.” 

“....yes ma’am.” 

“Not so much as a sparkler.” 

“....what about candles?” 

“No.” 

“Even small ones?” 

“No!”

“Birthdays?” 

“I swear to God I’m going to-” 

“-What if it’s not really fireworks so much as a smoke bomb?” 

“One more word and I’m kicking you out my window.” 

“....Fine.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Just special occasions then?” 

“Please don’t end up getting me arrested for murder.” 

“If it’s any consolation? Hakuba would probably help you hide my body.” 

“Trust me Kaito. He's on speed dial."

“Touché.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito leaves town, and Aoko goes on a date. 
> 
> If only things were that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with the story! It's so much fun being back with regular updates. I hope you are enjoying it.

Kaito had left. 

“Travelling,” he’d said before taking off weeks before. They didn’t talk details, making sure she was able to keep as much deniability as possible in case things went wrong. So all she knew was that it’d be more than just a month or two, and probably _not_ in Japan. 

She forced herself not to consider the implications that meant concerning law breaking, the moment she did she’d get a headache. Who knew, maybe he just went for an especially long trip to Hokkaido. .

It left things boring. 

Ridiculous, since she’d survived this long without him. Even before _that heist,_ they’d begun to grow apart. He’d started focusing on magic shows, and she’d been busy training and working. They hadn’t seen each other at all that first year out of the academy, with him taking a sabbatical in Las Vegas, and her busy trying to make an impression at the precinct. It hadn’t been the same really, not for years. 

Aoko hadn’t realized how much she’d missed him in her life before he was no longer there. 

She’d grown used to coming home to the antics, the charm, the weird messes he made in her kitchen and living room. Messes that in the same breath he could make disappear with a snap of his fingers. 

Now everything was boring. Work was mind-numbingly dull. The paperwork she filled out petty crimes, and holiday requests from the higher ups. When she got off, she never had invites from coworkers for drinks or karaoke nights. Friends from High School she had lost touch with years before, and her academy friends seemed to have “lost her number” after the paparazzi rush. 

Without the distraction Kaito gave she was forced to focus back on her life, and the things she found lacking. The lackluster evenings. The loneliness. The well meaning jokes about dating and life outside her apartment now came back to keep her awake at night.

The emptiness seemed to fill every crevice now that Kaito was gone again. 

So, when one of the guys from one of the other departments at work asked her to dinner, she decided it wouldn’t hurt to say yes. How long had it been since she was invited out? Especially to be invited out by someone who knew her history? 

She didn’t know Higurashi well, but everyone agreed he was attractive. Tall, built, and a solid frame. He also looked nothing like Kaito. 

She needed that. Someone who wasn’t Kaito. Someone who maybe actually wanted to date her and didn’t simply disappear for a month at a time. Who wasn’t just using her for a free couch and the occasional company. 

Who wasn’t a wanted criminal on the run.

Drinks with Higurashi-san proved uneventful. Not boring, not exciting, they had just a normal conversation on normal things and Aoko left not quite forgetting Kaito but at least successfully setting him aside for the evening.

He wasn’t awkward, but he also didn’t have the arrogance Kaito had. He seemed like a pleasant enough person, mostly discussing mundane things like how the Tokyo Reds were doing, and how he’d once wanted to play professionally. Sports. The weather. A silly television show that had started the week before- all things that didn’t seem world ending. 

It was different, but nice. Nice to think about something normal for once. Nice to just enjoy the company of another person without a thousand strings attached.

Aoko agreed to a second date. 

Higurashi met her at a restaurant, casually enough dressed to make her wonder at her own choice in clothes, but his eyes seemed to light up catching sight of the new red dress she’d picked for the occasion. 

“You look lovely,” he said nodding her way. 

“Thank you.” 

“Shall we?” he held out his arm and she took it. At least he had manners. He waited for her to take a seat, and that night he was the one who asked her questions on her interests and goals she’d wanted in school. 

“I mean it was crazy of course, imagining myself as a pitcher for the Tokyo Reds, but you must have had some dream too, eh Aoko-san?” said the man grinning. “Actress or maybe olympic ice skater?” 

She stumbled. How did she explain catching KID? How did she talk about High School _without_ mentioning Kaito? Every story seemed to include him. Skiing, ice skating, aquariums and amusement parks, all of her best memories for school included him. The memories that weren’t Kaito were KID. KID heists gone wrong, or plans to go after KID after school. There was her friendship with Hakuba, but even that stemmed from their combined obsession in catching the phantom thief. 

Dreams? Her dreams had her helping her father catch KID. Being an officer, which she’d succeeded in. She’d never dreamed of anything different, not for as long as she could remember.

Aoko felt a flush of anger suddenly, at how much Kaito had managed to hijack her life, that even on a date she couldn’t find _something_ that didn’t lead back to that idiot thief. Higurashi could discuss normal things, but even her dreams held thieves dressed in white.

In the end, it didn’t matter. Higurashi seemed to care less about what she had to say, and found plenty of subjects he enjoyed talking about. Even as she fumbled through half-baked ideas, he was already off on a different subject. Fascinating how much a person could talk about something as mundane as giving a parking ticket out two days before. 

To a seventy year old grand-father.

A feeling of unease rose in her stomach, one she pushed off repercussions of dwelling on KID, except somehow she thought it no longer had anything to do with that.

But then Higurashi made a joke, and she had a second glass of wine and by the time she got home the apartment was so empty and lifeless she was already texting him for another date. 

A week later she tried to tell herself she wasn’t bored with her new suitor, and the bouquet he brought on a third night out was lovely. She wished Kaito would be home so she could have his opinion, especially when this time around, her drinks ended up with Higurashi somewhat handsy. She’d fought all night to keep his hands away from her skirt, regretting the choice of clothing for the date that night. At first it seemed a mistake, but the third time his fingers slid up her thigh so high she tried to pull away, and shortly after when she felt him push the fabric up and brush her underwear she had to push him away, too embarrassed to say anything across the table. 

When he kissed her outside the restaurant, her stomach churned, and she couldn’t wait until the whole ordeal was over. Waiting as the kiss was slopping, and wet and she felt less like a woman and more like the leftovers from dinner. Dessert was too kind a word.

He was aggressive, firm, and his hand tightened around her rear and made a point he would not be letting go. 

It left her wondering what Kaito tasted like when he kissed his lovers.

Not cigarette ash and cheap whiskey she suspected. 

Not like yesterday’s coffee. 

He probably didn’t make them feel like a consolation prize they won with dinner. 

She’d pushed Higurashi’s invitations for a night cap aside and took a cab home, happy to be rid of him as soon as she could. She knew she was being unfair. They’d both had a bit too much to drink, and he’d been nothing but polite to her. She knew the other women at work constantly talked about taking him out, so she should be happy to have the opportunity. 

Instead it just kept her up half the night, leaving her exhausted the next day. To make matters worse, a batch of files came in and she was left being forced to stay late and finish the work up. Not even interesting files. Not things that might help Kaito or might be something she could look into later. No- supply acquisitions, account summaries, and other end of the month follow-ups. Her eyes were heavy by the time she dropped the files off to her supervisor’s desk. She’d nearly fallen asleep three times, trying to log pen orders by department. 

Thankful to be done, and wanting nothing more than to head home to a hot shower and a warm meel, she headed back to her desk to retrieve her things.

Until she heard Higurashi’s voice from the break room call her name. 

She groaned. 

Turning back around, Aoko just barely mustered up the strength to call back when she heard another voice instead.

“The Nakamori girl? Really?” 

She froze. Aoko realized there was more than one person in the breakroom with Higurashi. She slipped closer to the wall. Not calling to her then. About her. She froze knowing very well this broke every breach of protocol in a relationship, but the tone the other man used caught her attention. 

“Right?” said Higurashi. “I swear though, she might as well be a nun from the way she acts. All cold and fake smiles. She’s been such a prude when we were out; it makes you wonder if she has fun at all.” 

There was a laugh and clang of mugs. 

“Sure you aren’t just doing something wrong? From what I heard she bounced straight into bed with Kaitou KID before she was even legal. I hardly think it could be _that_ hard to get her on her back.” 

Laughter rang out between at least two others and Higurashi foremost. 

She felt cold. 

“Right? That’s what I thought too. Why else would I have bothered asking her out? Here I figured if KID scored with her she must be a pretty good lay at least. God knows the man has the pick of the litter, I heard the Suzuki heiress has even thrown herself at him. How many people can say they slept with KID’s girl? Thought it might be a fun little prod to toss him during his next heist. Maybe steal a set of her underwear to distract him with, if you know what I mean?” 

More laughter and shouts of agreement. 

One person added, “There’s a badge of honor! I fucked Kaito KID’s piece and Nakamori’s daughter all in one go! You’d deserve a fucking medal!” 

“Exactly! Of course, the whole thing is taking longer than I thought. I’ll give it another couple tries then drop her. She can’t expect anyone to be serious after all, when it’s a known fact she slept around with a criminal.”

“No kidding-” 

“Thank God she cleans up alright. I can sort of see why KID might like her.” 

“Oh?” 

“She’s got some features going on, especially in a short shirt. Lacy panties you can push right through.” One of his colleagues wolf whistled and he laughed. “Right? Too bad she’s as un-lady like as you can get. Utterly uncivilized. She’ll never get anyone to actually marry her like that. Imagine if I had to introduce her to my mother.”

More laughter. 

Aoko felt her fist tighten.

She was certain it was Higurashi she heard sigh, “Well, I figure another date and I should be able to get her in bed. Maybe I’ll try to sneak a picture, give you a taste of her _inside_ goods, right boys?” Dark laughter followed after. 

“Wonder what KID would give for that blackmail?” 

“Damn right you better share! If she ends up being any good send her my way! I’ll teach her to be a proper lady. Keep her on her knees right where a slut like her belongs,” said one of the men. 

“Absolut-” 

Aoko had heard enough. She was nearly shaking with anger when she threw the door open the rest of the way and walked across the room of stunned men. She said nothing at first, didn’t even look at them as she grabbed Higurashi’s still steaming coffee out of his hand and threw it straight into his face. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and turned to slap whoever it was hard across the cheek. She hoped it was the one who asked to “share.” 

“For your information,” she told them calmly. “I have never so much as kissed Kaitou KID. Not in grade school, not high school, not now. But rest assured, Kaito Kuroba has ten times the honor you will ever have. Any of you. He might be a thief, but at least he’s a fucking gentleman.” 

She turned her heel, slamming her foot down on another man’s for good measure. Someone else stepped in her way and she jammed her knee straight up, racking him as he doubled over in pain. She heard angry yells behind her, but continued walking steadily towards her office.

Aoko might be trapped at headquarters doing paperwork, but damn them if they didn’t remember she went through the Academy as well. 

She ignored the commotion in the hallway. She was shaking, as she quickly went to gather her coat and bag, thankful for a few other officers still around on her floor. She was in a daze as she stepped out of the building, feeling numb and angry rather than upset. Even on the train home her mind simply raced with thoughts and what else she might have done. She would have to send her superior a message as soon as she got home, no doubt it was all on camera, and that would just be one more pain in the ass. 

No doubt he’d take the men’s side. Maybe she wouldn’t even have a job tomorrow. 

She couldn’t even care. 

Aoko didn’t even start crying until she’d reached her apartment door. Her apartment, where no one was waiting, where there was no one to listen to her misadventures, no one to tell her she was right and Higurashi was a bastard. She fought to get her key in the lock through tears, her hand shaking as she managed to open it, and a sob breaking out as she finally got inside. 

Her things dropped to the ground, and she spied the bouquet, bright and colorful right in the middle of her apartment. The bouquet Higurashi had bought for her on their last date. 

“Fuck you!” she said reaching out to grab the vase and throwing it across the room to hear it shatter satisfactorily against the wall. 

She was so infuriated she didn’t even notice that the lights in her apartment were already on.

Nor did she register the smell of food from her kitchen. 

Nor see the head that had appeared over the top of her couch. 

She did hear the sharp whistle in awe. 

“Impressive,” Kaito sat a little straighter and brought his hands together in applause. “I knew you always had a good chance of making the Tokyo Reds, but I always thought it would be for your batting swing not as a pitcher.” 

Her head swerved as she stumbled back a step. 

Whatever emotion shown on her face at those words must have been spectacular because the jab died on his lips, and she saw his brow furrow in worry. In a flash, the thief was across the room and reaching out to place a hand on her arm. 

“Aoko?” 

“Don’t.” The tears kept coming and wouldn’t stop. It was all she could manage to keep standing as he said through her sobs, “Just- don’t. Please I can’t… I can’t deal with that right now. With you-” she was still crying when she looked up. “W-wait. Why are you home? You were supposed-” 

He slipped an arm around her gently and led her towards the couch, “Gem wasn’t the right one, nor the second heist. I looked up the third but I saw no reason to stay longer. I finished up some loose ends there and left.”

“But you said you were going to tour. That you thought it was best if you stayed away from Tokyo… if you left,” that wouldn’t make her cry. She refused to allow that to make her cry. She fought through sniffles as he pulled out a handkerchief and started to dry off her eyes. 

“I just decided to come back early, yeah? And apparently it was a good idea seeing the state you're in. Did those flowers really deserve that?” 

She hiccupped as she tried to stop crying, “Yes they did. Can you burn them?” 

He stared at her as she looked back entirely sincere. 

“Burn them?” 

“Make them go poof? You make lots of things go poof.” 

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to use fire in the apartment.” 

“Don’t care. I want them blown up.” 

Kaito’s arm tightened around and he raised an eyebrow, “I don’t suppose you’d care to tell me just what those terrible flowers did before I send them to oblivion? I mean that seems a rather harsh judgment for such a pretty arrangement. Were they that obstinate?” His tone was teasing, an attempt at distraction, but it only acted as a sharp reminder of why she was crying.

It was also exactly the wrong thing to say. 

Aoko pulled away. She couldn’t take this anymore. It wasn’t a joke, it hadn’t been for years. Her voice was cold as she said, “I think you should leave Kaito.” 

There was a long silence and he had the audacity to look hurt, “What?”

“You should go.”

He frowned looking at the tears still dropping in her lap, “Aoko, I don’t think you should be alone right now.” His tone was soft with worry as he reached for her hand.

She'd had enough men wanting to make decisions for her, “Well it’s my apartment, and you don’t get to make those decisions. Go wherever it is you go when you're not here! Surely you have another girl whose bed you can crawl into-” 

The hurt hardened. He didn't move but his poker face flickered through the emotion, “What? A girl in every port? Is that what you think?”

“Makes sense doesn’t? Did she throw you out too? Is that why you came back?” 

She was half ready to throw something at him this time when he held up his hands, “Aoko you know I don’t. And I think you need a friend right now. Tell me who I can seek revenge on and then I’ll leave once I know you’ll be alright.”

“I just want you to-” 

He reached across the space between them and grabbed her shoulders to try to get her to look up at him, “Aoko you are my best friend. Please. _What happened_?” 

The dam broke and like that the sobs started coming back against her will. He pulled her into his arms and his head rested on top of hers as she buried her face in his chest to muffle her cries.

It was several minutes before they abated and he loosened his hold just enough to look at her, “Think you can talk now?” 

She took a deep breath before nodding.

“Alright then,” maneuvering her back to the couch as he took her hand in his, “Why don’t you begin by telling me who those flowers were from?” 

“There was this guy at the precinct,” she started. The words were hard as she told him how he had asked her out and the dates weren't even fun. Kaito’s lips tightened when she mentioned the kiss and Higurashi’s rather persistent attempt to get her to go back to his place, but thankfully he didn’t interrupt.

Nor did he interrupt when she told him some of what she overheard. Not everything, but enough to make her tears turn to anger. She wasn’t even certain why she had been crying. She didn’t like Higurashi all that much, it had just seemed the thing to do, a distraction from other things. She’d dodged a bullet with him. She should be happy, except his words had stabbed through carefully wrought shields and brought all her doubts forward. 

But she wouldn’t make this about Kaito, even if the things she didn’t say about the conversation could be read in her face. Kaito might act it, but she knew he wasn’t an idiot. 

“I didn’t even like him that much, Kaito I just…. I can’t believe he was using me as some novelty piece,” her fist tightened in his shirt. As she leaned into him she discovered Kaito had gone rigid. 

“I’m an idiot,” he said in a bitter voice under his breath. She looked up and another wave of fear flooded over her. 

“Kaito?” Her voice was tentative as she felt him pull her book so he could look down at her. 

“Here I am, crashing at the one place that would implicate you the most if I’m caught or someone were to catch sight of me.” 

“You’re too careful for that.”

His laugh lacked any trace of mirth, “Not that careful. All this time I forgot about the stupid media and their lackeys or what it might mean to you. I tried so hard to keep you uninvolved, and I failed spectacularly.” 

Well that much was true. She couldn’t meet his expression, “You’re KID Kaito. We were friends before you were ever him, and people thought we were dating as far back as elementary school. Of course I was going to be implicated,” she said not meeting his expression. “True or not.” 

His frown intensified and this time he moved back entirely “I shouldn’t have come back.” 

This time fear flooded through her for another reason, “What? What are you talking about?” 

He took another step back and in his free hand picked up a paper weight he played with. “Aoko how is this fair to you? Bad enough what you dealt with when the truth came out, but here I’ve been taking up your life for the better part of a year without any thought of what you might want.. Always hanging around here like some shiftless vagabond, when I’ve already wrecked your life enough. It’s hardly like I can do much more, when we’ll both end up in jail for so much as showing our faces together. That’s without mentioning what would happen if your father shows up. That’s all I am, this upstart miscreant who stole your virtue with all the glory and none of the repercussions. Without ever even-” 

Her hand hit made contact causing him to flinch, and reach up to touch the red face. Her hand stung from the contact. 

“Don’t you dare say that,” as she growled at him aghast. “Don’t you _dare_! You didn’t. You did everything to keep me out of it. I’ve already been angry at you, but you can’t control what the media is going to spin.” 

“Aoko you’re wrong. This is entirely my fault. I let this whole thing go on far too long. If I had left Tokyo years ago like I should have-”

“And abandoned your friends? Your family?” 

“I’m KID Aoko! I made that choice when I put on the cloak whether I knew that or not. You of all people should know KID brings nothing but misfortune and calamity.” 

“I forgave you!” 

“That didn’t stop some jerk from trying to take advantage of you. What if you had invited him up here Aoko? You thought I was still away after all. I was _supposed_ to still be away. What if you’d had a couple drinks and thought it safe enough to have him for another? If he walked into the room and saw me here passed out on your couch?” 

The thought chilled her, “I wouldn’t have.” 

“No?” 

“No. I barely knew him, Kaito.”

“And the next person you date? Who turns your head?” 

“We’ll talk then!” she said frustrated. This was absurd, “Given I never had men over _before_ I knew you were KID I hardly see how that is likely to change now.” 

“I was the one who caused your name to be run through the dirt. Maybe you didn’t, but you should be allowed to have the option.” ” 

She rolled her eyes. Kaito had a way of being so incorrigible it was shocking she didn’t just turn him in to get him to shut up. “And I do! But I made a bad choice and I’m allowed to throw vases if I want. At least next time I won’t make the same mistake, even if they do give another reason to throw a bouquet or wine or whatever else. That’s life and dating.” 

Kaito didn’t look convinced, “You thought this one was a nice guy. How will you know-” 

_Oh for God’s sake._

“I don’t know Kaito! How does anyone know? Can you just _know_ that a man or woman is the right one? That this is the one for you? I don’t see you married down with children, but fine if you happen to be so all knowing then why don’t you just pick one for me?”

Somewhere she had made a mistake. She knew as she finished her tirade and saw Kaito’s stoney expression crumble. The poker face slipped in its place, but the way his eyes caught hers told Aoko she’d hurt him. Told her that he was ready to turn heel and leave, and that she’d gone from a retort to being cruel. Only wasn’t he the one being cruel? Threatening to leave again?

His smirk caused her heart to tighten in her chest, “Hah. Maybe I should.” 

“Well it would make things easier,” she said, aware of the scrutiny she was under. 

“I suppose I could wear a disguise and you can tell me what you like in a man and I’ll see if he’s worth your time or not. Might be fun.” 

It would be horrid. She hadn’t meant it at all, and there was something plastic about the expression on his face and the dark shadow she saw reflected in his eyes.

“Neither of us have the time,” she pointed out. It was true after all. Who had time for something as mundane as dating when they were off saving the world? “And I think I’ve been put off dating for a while anyway.”

“Don’t swear us off due to one bad egg,” said Kaito laughing. Aoko looked up, catching his eye and could swear she saw a light brush of color on his cheeks and something in his expression.

“Us?” she asked carefully.

“Men,” he corrected, rubbing a hand through his hair awkwardly. “I… that is to say us men.” 

“Yes of course, men,” he couldn’t mean what she thought he meant. Why not speak up now? Or one of those nights they woke up tangled on the couch? Or before this whole thing started? Back in high school when he turned her into his princess, or saved her from deadly labyrinths? 

“You’ll find someone,” he said breaking the strange silence lay between them. “You are a beautiful, vibrant woman who happens to be a maniac.” 

“Oh? That doesn’t sound promising,” she said rolling her eyes. “Labelled a maniac.” 

He reached across teasing a strand of hair on her shoulder with a grin, “I daresay that's your best quality.” 

She took a deep breath so he couldn’t see how the proximity affected her, “And you?” 

“Me?” the question surprised him. 

“Do you think you’ll find someone?” she said, worrying her bottom lip.

Kaito laughed and just winked, “Girl in every port remember?”   
  
He snapped his fingers and the bouquet against the wall went up in flames. 

* * *

The Pale Pink Princess.

A beautiful pink Diamond, multifaceted in a floral diadem encrusted with pink pearls and sapphires. 

It was the centerpiece of KID’s heist three weeks later that _might_ have been returned to the sector that Higurashi worked in.  
  
His office may have been remodeled to reflect the aesthetic of the gem, as well as a fashion makeover for anyone stepping into the room, which happened to be his best pals. 

Magical girl style of course with a complete with transformation sequence the moment you stepped through the door. 

Aoko couldn’t even be mad when she found herself back in her bosses office for questioning. 

Especially with the trail of pink glitter that Higurashi’s pink hair cascaded wherever he went.  
  
Apparently, it didn’t wash out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's forgotten the chaos that comes along with having Kuroba Kaito as her best friend. 
> 
> Especially when he spends much of her time on her couch.

“Are you certain you’re alright,” her father asked her for what seemed like the tenth time over dinner. She must look tired, entirely possible given she’d been up late yelling at a new show with Kaito until the small hours of the morning. 

She’d entirely forgotten she had a lunch date with her father the next day. 

But it wasn’t like she could explain her relatively new house guest that had taken up residence on her couch. 

“Got caught up on a new show until late, and then couldn’t get to sleep. I’m just a little tired that’s all,” Aoko said, waving him off as she looked over the food. “Really Dad, I’m fine.” 

“And work?” 

She scowled, “I’d rather not talk about it.” 

"I heard about the Higarashi incident," he said looking at her firmly. 

"Dad I _really_ don't walk to talk about that at all. He's a jerk alright? It's fine. I'm taking care of it." 

Her father looked furious, “Do you need me to step in? This whole thing is out of hand, especially since the senior task force members who know you are well versed in your opinions on KID. They didn’t give me half the issues they gave you, and I might as well have raised the boy. I don’t like how they’re using you as a scapegoat.” 

“You’ll just matters worse,” she muttered under her breath. They’d had this discussion before, but she felt strange when she’d just left the man in question hours before. “Honestly Dad, I can handle it. It’s not fair, but I do understand what’s going on. They need someone to blame and it happens to be me.” 

"Aoko-" 

"You'll only make things worse. I appreciate it, I _do,_ but if I get shown any sort of favoritism it'll just confirm what they think they know. True or not," she would handle this herself. It was why she'd picked a different division then her father after all. 

They were quiet, only the sound of chopsticks tapping against the plate. He grunted and then, “Have you heard from the boy?” 

“Dad!” 

“What!” he said, swallowing down a long swig of beer. “I might be pissed off at him, but I was friends with Toichi-san and I’d always expected that boy as a son-in-law.” 

She choked on her food, coughing violently as she grabbed for water to try to wash it down. She hoped the redness in her face was misconstrued as a reaction to the choking rather than her own thoughts. 

“Argh! Dad! What are you talking about!? Kaito knows what I’d do if I saw him.” 

Her father leveled her with an even look, “Which is?” 

She felt frozen in place, the glass of water half way between the table and her mouth. 

“Turn him in?” 

He paused resting his head on his hand with a sad look towards his daughter, “I suppose. Though I have to say at this point I'd like to speak to him first. Yes he needs to be caught, but I admit I’m curious what exactly caused this crime spree of his. He had the makings of a very fine magician, and it’s a shame to watch him send that down the drain.” 

She was not going to say anything. She couldn’t but. 

“Maybe he has his reasons, if he does he hasn’t sought me out to tell me,” well that was true enough. She found him. She hated lying to her father like this. “He’s not an idiot Dad. I’m sure he’s fine.” 

“Probably,” the man said with a frown. “Can’t help but worry about him the way these heists have been going lately. Too many of these fucking bastards showing up with guns, with no apparent regard for civilian lives.” 

“Dad!”

“Well it’s true!” he huffed. “It's one of the things I’m thankful about you being put on deskwork, even if it’s a waste of your abilities. I don’t like the idea of you out there amidst all that shooting, especially when we don’t even know  _ why _ . We’ve tried to get one of the men, but anyone we’ve apprehended dies in custody.” 

Her lips pursed, “You have to be careful too. Kaito might be a jerk, but he cares about you as well, I’m sure of it. If those men think they could use you as bait Dad…” 

He smiled and patted his daughter’s shoulder. She felt like she was ten again as she saw him shake his head, “I’ve been doing this since before you were born sweetie. Of course I’ll be careful. I just want to know who he pissed off and why.” 

“Maybe it’s something he inherited too? I mean Toichi-san died when I was little--” She was on dangerous ground. She couldn’t let herself give away too much of what she knew, but she also felt she had to say something. 

“It’s possible,” her father said nodding. “I knew something seemed off with his father’s death, but it was impossible to prove at the time. Too cut and dry.” He sighed. 

“Right,” she poked her fish with her chopsticks. 

He must have caught something in her gaze, “Enough about that. So, what’s going on in the life of my daughter?” 

She tried not to cringe thinking of the boy she left on her couch. 

“Well…” 

* * *

The knocking would not stop. 

That was the first thing she noticed as she woke up to a mild headache from a little too much wine, and a crick in her neck from not sleeping on her bed. 

The second was the arm that tightened around her waist, and the way she was curled into another warms body that had attached itself the way an octopus might. Not entirely unusual these last few weeks, except Aoko rarely woke before Kaito if they fell asleep on the couch, and more often than not, found herself tucked into her bed. 

The movie was paused, so he must have drifted off after her, but now she felt him alert and his hold nearly suffocating. The two of them were groggy, but able to recognize one thing that sent them both on high alarm. 

A police knock. 

“Fuck,” she said, wriggling out of his arms. With more time her mind might have registered his lingering hands, the way her night shirt had ridden up and the press of his fingers against her skin, the fact she nearly tripped trying to unwind her legs from his and the slight trace of her lipstick along his collar from where her head rested. 

She might have seen the flush in his cheeks, the blue eyes lingering over her even as he scattered to grab his things. 

“Indeed,” he murmured softly.

The knocking became more insistent, and any daydreaming thought left in her sleepy mind disappeared. “Get out of here!” she hissed praying to every entity above that the apartment complex wasn’t surrounded. Wondering why now? Why that morning when there hadn’t even been a heist, without any cause for alarm or reason for them to search for Kaito here. When when the sun wasn't even up, and all they'd done is have a night in with wine and television. Kaito was already dressed normally and fled for the back room as she grabbed for a robe and forced herself to see what the commotion was about. 

“For god's sake I’m coming! Give a person a moment will you?” she said sharply as she opened it angrily and prayed Kaito had enough time to run.

What she wasn’t expecting was one Hakuba Saguru and two other officers standing on her doorstep. She didn’t even need to act as she growled at them, “Hakuba-san? You better have a good reason why you’re over here at this hour.” 

At least until she looked at his face. She felt her heart clench up as she saw the grave expression reflected there. What if she’d gotten it wrong? Sometimes she forgot her father was an Inspector and in the line of fire just as much as Kaito. He'd been working late last night too. 

What if… 

Her expression paled, “Has something happened to my father?” 

Hakuba looked confused for a moment. She noticed his gaze flicking behind her and his frown deepened. “Your father? No. Last I heard your father was fine Nakamori-san.” 

That wasn’t good. He always called her Aoko-chan or Aoko-kun or Nakamori-chan or something relatively familiar. Nakamori-san implied business. 

“Then what’s all this?” she said waving a hand at the two officers. “At the break of day?” 

Hakuba straightened and cleared his throat, “One of your neighbors claimed they saw a young man coming through your window a few nights in a row, and we have cause to believe it may be Kaitou KID.” 

She didn’t so much as blink once as she said, “What!? Does this mean you’ve started to believe all the media’s nonsense too? Here I thought you at least would have more common sense than that, especially when I’ve been cleared from collusion at the station.” 

“Now Aoko-chan-” 

“Back to Aoko-chan is it?” she gave him a cold look, “Tell me Hakuba-san, do you think I’m sleeping with him too?” She barely kept her voice civil, “Don’t be ridiculous Hakuba. You know very well we never even came close to dating, and precisely what I thought of Kaitou KID. I hardly think a boy I never held hands with is suddenly going to wind up in my bed now that I’ve found out he’s the person who's made a mockery of my father all these years.” 

The detective pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He threw her a look, “It isn’t that at all Aoko-chan. The simple crux of the matter is the fact you two were undoubtedly close. That is inarguable and even after your testimony certain aspects cannot be overlooked. . Meanwhile our source was quite persistent and the details were enough to gather a warrant. We need to know if he’s made any sort of appearance for any reason.” 

“Is this about Higurashi-san incident? I swear if it is... for the  _ last time _ I had nothing to do with KID’s actions concerning that stupid fuc-” 

Hakuba threw up his hands, “No. No, of course it has nothing to do with Higurashi. We were given a tip off and had to follow up.” 

“I think if I’ve been robbed I’d have enough sense to report the matter myself. I am a trained officer even if the precinct has decided I’m not good for anything beyond administrative work.” 

His face remained firm and he placed a hand on the door, “A lead is a lead. If you have nothing to hide, surely you won’t mind us looking around a bit?”

“Given you have a warrant I hardly see why you're bothering to ask at all,” she told him bitterly.

“I was hoping you’d cooperate,” he said gently. For a moment he almost looked like her friend from High School, back when they were on the same side. She knew he was doing her job, but somehow it still felt like betrayal. 

She prayed Kaito had enough time to get out.

“Just make it quick,” she snapped, opening the door fully. 

They walked in and she felt a twinge of fear run through her as he stepped towards the television. _Kami-sama_ , she’d forgotten about the take out and wine glasses, if Hakuba saw there were two instead of-

There was only one set.

Thank God Kaito was quicker than the detective. 

She sat down on her chair deciding it best to not hover in case she gave something away. If Kaito was hiding and hadn’t run, then having her behind them wasn’t going to help the situation. Minutes passed and she gave up sitting idly. She'd go mad if she sat there and just waited. She slipped into the kitchen to put on a coffee pot that she had no intentions of sharing with her fellow officers. By the time the Detective and his minions came back to the main room looking dissatisfied she had begun to wake up, along with her anger. 

“You didn’t sleep in your bed last night, and your window isn’t locked,” Hakuba commented.

She gave him quite a flat look, “Is it now illegal to fall asleep on the couch watching television? Not all of us have quite as exciting a life as you. I usually crack my window at night. Given the floor I’m on I don’t bother to lock it when I leave most of the time.”

“That’s not safe.” 

“Yes, well, the only person likely to scale walls could break into my apartment if I locked it or not, so I don’t see how that’s important. Or are you going to tell me you never open your window  _ Hakuba-san? _ ” 

Hakuba sighed and shook his head. He looked at his notes and frowned, “You say you fell asleep on the couch. Can I ask what you were-” 

She’d had enough. Now the idiot was just being petty. Petty for being right all those years ago and thinking she thwarted him. Petty since she never went on the dates he pushed for and that she had refused to cut off ties after his allegations against Kaito when he'd been right. 

Aoko was tired of people prying into her private life day in and out, especially when there had been a thorough investigation that found nothing. Whether that was still true was beyond the point, since she'd been branded as a traitor before it was true.

“No! No you may not ask me where I got my take out from, or why I was home when I have the day off today! No you may not ask what movie I was watching or why I drank a bottle of wine alone or why I am a single woman turning thirty who decides to sleep on her couch rather than her bed. Did you find KID in my closet? Under my bed? I don’t see any evidence in any of your hands which tells me everything I need to know. You have searched my house and came up empty handed! So, I think you have invaded my privacy enough!” 

"Aoko-chan-" 

She stormed towards Hakuba scowling and tightening her hold on her robe. 

“I’m not even fully dressed Detective! If you would excuse me I’d like to finish fixing myself a nice strong cup of coffee and need to make several calls. So, have a pleasant morning and go bother someone else.” 

“Ah Aoko-chan, I’m sorr-” 

“You obviously aren’t since the only thing that seems to drive you is catching bloody Kaitou KID. You’ve already wrecked my day off, now you can go ruin someone else's. Next time? See if you can’t find some conclusive evidence rather than some piece of sidewalk gossip from a nosy neighbour.” 

He cleared his throat, his men already out the door although he lingered, “You know protocol Nakamori-chan. If it wasn’t me, they would have sent someone else.” 

“Then next time send someone else,” she said slamming the door in his face and resting her head against the frame. 

She couldn’t even be surprised when Kaito walked in from her kitchen a couple minutes later balancing two mugs of steaming coffee, and a bag of freshly baked pastries. 

“I thought the prat was never going to leave,” he said, handing her the mug. “Figured you’d need this.” 

“Thank you,” she muttered, taking a long swing of the stuff. She sighed as it burned going down. 

“That was low even for him,” said the magician across from her, “I didn’t think he’d actually pull that on you. If there was one thing I thought I liked about Hakuba it was his honor, but it's good to know I can go back to full disdain.”

She just continued to watch the steam come off the top of her cup.

“Aoko?” 

“He could have caught you Kaito…” she frowned and didn’t look up from the syrup like stuff the boy had handed her. 

“Caught me? That easily? You must be joking… They already know who I am, and I’d just claim I’m a crazy stalker or trying to blackmail you for police information or something if they did see me. Don’t worry I won’t make the same mistake I did the first time. If anything I’ll make sure I fix it,” he chuckled “Actually maybe I should let the prat catch me, then I could actually put things right for you.” 

That caused Aoko to snap her head up, “Don’t be stupid! You are not turning yourself in.” 

“But didn’t you-” 

Aoko glared at him, “My father still has to catch you _bakaito_.” 

They looked at each other across the table, the stress at a breaking point between them. It was Kaito who broke first, with a smile that turned into a chuckle, and a moment later Aoko felt her own laughter bubbling up. In some ways it was too ridiculous to imagine, and after everything the pair had been through at that point the situation was just too absurd. 

Sometimes all you could do was laugh. 

“Aoko that’s what I love about-” he started to say as the laughter subsided, except the words were only half way out of his mouth when he stopped. “That is-” 

“What did you say?” suddenly they weren’t laughing anymore, and Aoko's hands closed her robe tighter. He didn’t mean it like that of course. He couldn’t. Not after all the time they spent together and not so much of a word towards anything like that. 

She’d know if he actually cared for her like that, after all, how long had they been friends?    
  


“Doesn’t matter,” he said, poking her coffee mug. “Drink up. I’m still a free man, you have the day off, and  _ we _ have a movie to finish.”   
  


* * *

Maybe it would be easier to take in, if winter hadn’t forced it's way in with a fury. 

No soft autumn, no beautiful crip air that left the taste of the holidays to come on your tongue.

It was cold, wet, and bitter. 

Aoko loved parties. She loved to attend them, to hold them, and the holiday season had always been her favourite. The decorations, the cooking, everything about the month surrounding Christmas and New Years had always been Aoko’s season.

This year the holidays came with little fanfare, nothing but long nights and colder days.

It was almost a year from that fateful night, and the media had finally backed away in their onslaught. Even so, Aoko still walked on glass at work and found her own social life remained decimated. The incident with Higurashi had done little to warm her to the other people in her department. Nevermind what he’d said, nevermind she’d been in the right, somehow the thing had turned on its head and Kaito’s revenge only made the situation worse. 

Not that she could be angry with him over it. Higurashi deserved it and worse, but any hopes at a truce in her department seemed to vanish along with him. 

Which meant that any invites she did receive for functions were reluctantly given, and made it clear her welcome was lukewarm at best. Paparazzi may have given up on her home, but social events were very much game. The Force made it clear such photos would be heavily frowned upon. 

It was easy to say her appetite for social functions had diminished drastically. 

When December came and the most she’d managed was a half hearted tree on her table, she wondered if she would even bother with decor at all. Kaito’ appearances became even more irregular after Hakuba’s morning appearance, and it was impossible to entertain houseguests. Work was a mess, and she seemed to be given every shift that might be the most punishing. 

Most nights when Aoko came home, she was unable to do much beyond falling into bed, or curling onto the couch across from her infrequent freeloader who was beginning to show signs of the same fatigue as well. 

Which might have been why she didn’t notice the small things that changed around her apartment until nearly a week before the holidays. They happened in waves: a string of fairy lights here, a wreath there, some cards on her shelves, and a set of stockings. 

She finally registered the stockings half way through her second cup of coffee at work one morning, only to come home to a full size christmas tree in her living room. Kaito sat beneath it, with boxes of ornaments scattered around him, and garland covering him head to toe. He looked lost as he tried to untangle a rather monstrous looking blob of lights while Christmas music rang loudly through her apartment.

“Oh! Hi!” he said waving as half the bulbs flickered and died. “Your twinkle lights hate me,” he said holding them up towards her. 

She blinked looking around. 

Her apartment was decorated for Christmas. 

She hadn’t noticed. Not until she started thinking about the stockings that morning at work and thinking about the red and green that had shifted into her decor. A few things changed here and there that was so gradual she hadn't thought about it, but the tree it was impossible not to see. It was like the small evergreen on the table had grown into a towering effigy. 

“Oh,” she said feeling her pulse jump.

He seemed to be making headway as he looked back up at her, “I know they’ve been running you through the mill at the precinct. I was going to wait, but I thought you didn’t need the extra stress. Is the tree alright?” 

She wasn’t going to cry in front of Kaito. She refused to let herself do it as her eyes welled up and she felt a tightness in her chest. She’d given up that there would be any sort of holiday cheer this year, and debated just boycotting the season entirely. 

He looked worried from his entrapment under the decorations. The scene caused her to laugh, the boxes, and decor decking him out like a trapped Santa’s elf. 

“Yes. Yes it’s… it’s wonderful,” she said setting down her stuff to walk over to one of the boxes. How he even found them she had no idea. 

“Good,” said Kaito grinning. “I thought maybe it might spur you to make some of those cookies of yours and a pot of that hot chocolate while we hang the ornaments together?” 

She still was having a time trying to put her thoughts together. Looking across at the man working at unwrapping her garland in her living room. A man who had been half way across the country jumping across rooftops the night before. A man who she’d seen work incessantly to keep up his craft even if the only time he got to use it was in a guise that wasn’t really him. 

Her heart tightened. 

_ No. _ She told herself in her head.  _ No. It would never work out.  _

“Cookies?” 

“Welllll..... this deserves some payment I should say,” he told her with that trademark grin of his. “There’s take out in the kitchen if you want dinner first.” He shifted to try to get up and nearly tripped back onto the floor. “I think you’ll have to just bring a plate here though.” He scowled at the now blinking lights wrapped around his torso. 

Hard to believe he was a foremost escape artist in the world. 

Or sitting on the floor of her apartment the week before Christmas. 

“I think I can manage that much,” his smile was infectious, as was the overwhelming cheer in her room. Somehow even the weird cat christmas album the track had switched to couldn’t undo her suddenly good mood, no matter how ridiculous Jingle Bell Meow was. “And maybe cookies later. I’ll have to see if I have everything.” 

Kaito grinned up at her, “You do. I even bought sprinkles.” 

She rolled her eyes thankful for the excuse to disappear into the kitchen.

_ You don’t Aoko. Stop thinking about it. He’s not for you.  _

They were her favorite holiday sprinkles. 

“ _ Bakaito,”  _ she whispered softly, pressing the sprinkles to her lips. 

* * *

It felt like a home for the next few weeks. Kaito was much more frequent, even if sometimes she came in and he was quietly sorting articles or scratching through algorithms she couldn’t begin to understand.

Aoko slipped him a few lists she’d written up from things that caught her attention at work. They argued over her involvement, he took the notes anyway, and they didn’t talk about it. 

His mother was in town, and he planned to spend Christmas day with her. He refused to go over too much earlier, telling Aoko the house was under too much surveillance and even his mother threatened him if he showed his face too much. 

So instead, he spent the evenings with Aoko as they drank spiked hot chocolate and watched ridiculous holiday specials on TV until ridiculous hours of the morning.

The first true snowfall fell on a heist day. Until then it had been grey skies and wet sleet that left a slush. Now it was the flutter of crystals on her window pane. Aoko doubted she'd see him that night, as she sat wrapped in her robe and watched the lights glitter in the whiteness. 

She laughed imagining the officers cursing KID at the timing. No doubt he'd take credit for the swirling white tempest. 

_ Why are you even thinking of him Aoko? You have a list of things you should be doing and it's far too late to still be up. _

She began to turn from the window when a flash caught her eye. White wings, heavy with snow. She threw open the window as he landed, covered in a thick layer of ice and snow.

His cheeks were bright red, lips nearly blue, and she saw him shiver as he shook off the drift. 

"You're crazy," she said half dragging him in, along with a small snow drift that tumbled onto her bedroom floor.

"A-a-a b-b-it-t," he stammered through chattering teeth. She reached to pull his coat off and tossed it in a corner. 

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Errrgh. Lost them?" 

She sighed and started digging through her drawer. She found one of his old shirts that he'd left at some point, and her largest robe. 

"None of my pants are going to fit you," she said, feeling her cheeks go red. She should really see about storing an extra set of clothes for him there, as much as he was at her place, other than whatever bag he brought with him. Except if there was another search, she knew it was evidence they couldn't risk. 

"S'fine," he muttered, unbuttoning his shirt and reaching for the clean one. It was still slightly snug, accentuating muscles that he too often kept hidden under layers. Lithe muscles built from late night acrobats and flying.

She’d never really noticed how fit he’d grown over the years.

Her cheeks reddened as his hand paused at his belt. 

“Sorry A-Ao-Aoko. I do-don't th-think I can j-just leave them on. If you have a to-towel…” 

Her lips tightened, “Just tell me you have boxers instead of a thong or something yeah?” 

He chuckled, “My lu-lucky pair.” 

She didn’t think her face could go redder and she turned and rummaged through a cabinet. A moment later she threw a towel at his head, “Why do I put up with you!? Fine. It’s not like anyone else is going to see anyway.” 

He snorted and she still saw him pause from the corner of her eye as his fingers brushed over the belt, slowly unlatching it and finally pulling down the soaking trousers. His boxers were thankfully salvaged from the ice, and she felt her hand cover her face at the four leaf clovers.” 

“See? Lucky ones?” 

Aoko picked up a handful of discarded snow on her bedroom floor and sent it flying at his head. 

Even Kaito agreed, still shivering and wet an hour later, that snowball fights _inside_ the apartment would be joining the list of banned paraphernalia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had always planned to post this chapter and next week's closer to the holidays, but best laid plans of mice and men. I definitely wrote them over a couple Christmases. I have to give credit to Cherelle Holmes for the image of Kaito covered in Christmas decorations. I got an amazing Christmas Card years ago, and it was foremost on my mind when I wrote that scene. You should check out her art work at https://cherelleholmes.tumblr.com/ and she's got a bunch for sale at the moment that's incredible. 
> 
> Hope everyone's safe and sound with all the craziness out there. Thank you for all the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life has a way of intervening when it's most inconvenient, and some new players arrive on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a difficult week, and I was worried I wasn't going to find it in me to post today-- but I'm glad I got it out. I hope the chapter brings some light.

There was heist in the Nagano district just after Christmas that dragged Kaito and her father away, and meant extra work in her department at the precinct. It might have been lonely, but the pile of paperwork was a thankful distraction from the holidays. 

It kept her busy enough that New Year’s Eve snuck up on her and left her without any definitive plans. She would be having dinner with her father the following day, with a trip to the temple for good measure, but no one had set up anything for that evening. There were no dates or party invites, no last minute calls from friends or co-workers who might drag her along. It looked likely Aoko might just watch festivities on her TV and call it an early night. Which was fine. Maybe it would be nice to have a quiet evening alone. 

She’d had enough excitement the past year. 

She should have asked Kaito his plans, although she supposed he was doing something, even with him on the run he seemed to be constantly doing things. He might be using her home as some sort of halfway house, but Kaito was, if nothing else, a social butterfly. 

Why would he stay alone with her, when he had the world at his fingertips? 

Which was why Aoko was suitably surprised when she stumbled home early that evening to see the lights dimmed and evidence of her pseudo-roommate in residence. 

The Christmas lights twinkled around the room, candles had been lit on the table and bartop. Soft music rolled through the apartment and her small table had been set with her better china and a beautiful winter white bouquet at its center. 

Her pulse was pounding as she dropped her stuff and quickly shut the front door. She could hear Kaito singing along to the song in the kitchen, and a moment later he leaned out from behind the wall to wave at her with a spatula. 

“Oh good! I worried I was going to have a pull a last minute heist to get you out of there. Thought we could splurge a bit given it’s New Year’s Eve,” said Kaito grinning. He was wearing a pink apron and had a light dusting of flour on his nose. She wished she had a camera at hand, or could risk taking a photo on her phone without the chance of it reopening the investigation between them. It was too chancey that her phone was tapped. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” she said looking around. 

He shrugged as he waved the spatula her way, “I could hardly attend any parties, even if I had one to go to. Disguises on New Year’s takes away all the fun, especially if you can’t be with friends. I suppose I could have held a heist, but that would have been excessive with the Boxing Day one. You said you weren’t planning anything so... I thought we could watch the fireworks from your roof at midnight if the weather holds.” 

“Is this you being selfish since you're trapped inside for it?” 

“I’m always selfish,” he said, all teeth in his smile. “You have no idea how incredibly selfish I’m being now.” 

“ _ Bakaito _ ,” she said, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the kitchen to peak inside. 

He cut off the entrance with his arm, nearly catching her around the waist. When she opened her mouth, she found it filled with flavor from a spoonful of soup that he was cooking. Surprisingly good soup that made her stare back at him, “No you don’t. No peeking! It’s a surprise. I’m almost done too, if you could’ve just waited ten more minutes. Sheesh.” She pulled away with a warmth flooding through where they had been touching. “Not to mention the trouble I went to in getting the alcohol. Do you know I had to get an entirely new fake ID to purchase alcohol.” 

“Couldn’t just disguise yourself as an old man?” 

“Magnetic strip needed an upgrade. Still the risk of getting carded. It’s fine. I got one, it was just a pain.” 

She had to laugh at that and he swatted at her with the spatula, “Go on! Go freshen up or whatever you ladies do. We’ll pretend I’m not a fugitive in hiding and that we planned the evening this way. I’ll change when I finish supper.” 

“This is silly Kaito. It’s just us.” 

“Remember?” he told her grinning. “I’m selfish.” 

She gave up and headed upstairs, trying not to dwell on the look she’d caught in Kaito’s eyes. This was ridiculous, dressing up when it was just the two of them. How did she even choose how fancy a dress? Knowing Kaito he’d end up in his full KID tux just for laughs. After a moment she ended up choosing a deep blue dress she knew Kaito seemed to like. She’d last worn it almost a year ago to Keiko’s wedding. Stupidly fancy for just a dinner at home, but then it was Kaito being the crazy one. Even as she brushed her hair and touched up her lipstick she told herself they were just playing around like they always did. It was Kaito. Kaito did absurd things. 

No matter how much she wanted it to be, this was not a date. Just two best friends playing dress up. 

Still… stepping out of her room, she was faced with a venerable feast. The music changed to a softer melody, and the fairy lights twinkled around them with a sort of ethereal glow only Kaito could muster. Looking at the candles, and the glass of wine that was pressed into her hand by Kaito it was impossible not to let her mind wander to what ifs. 

Especially when Kaito was dressed in a suit that left her mind to dwell where it was better left not going. Like how there was an extra button undone on his shirt, and dark lapels just begging to be grabbed.    
  
Not when Kaito’s eyes lit up as she stepped into that room, and his fingers lingered just a moment too long when he passed off the wine glass. Not when she could see the way they trailed over her body, and how they both seemed to be holding their breath. 

Perhaps for that night she could pretend it was. Kaito said he was selfish, well maybe she could be too. 

After all, tomorrow was a new year. 

“I can’t believe you cook like this,” she said, after they’d sat down and she took another bite of the incredible layout. “I remember you burning rice once. This is delicious Kaito.” 

He fiddled with the vegetables on his plate, “Dad used to cook quite a bit when I was little. He used to let me sit on the counter and help sometimes when he was surprising Mom. I learned a little from him before he died and kept his favorite cookbooks. Mom always complains that I’m just like him in that I’m usually too lazy to bother. Eating out was always easier when she was rarely home anyway. Why cook for one?” 

“You only ever get us take-out or instant meals,” she pointed out. “I count that as two of us.”

“Didn’t you hear the part where I was lazy?” He said, taking a large bite with a smirk. “Plus, I like your cooking.” 

Wine made everything easier. They went through a bottle before they ever got to the champagne. It was ten minutes until midnight, and they were both laughing over cake when he grabbed the bottle and two glasses. She looked up and he grinned, taking her hand as he dragged her protesting through her bedroom towards her window with the fire escape. 

“Easier,” he said, winking. 

“This is a terrible idea,” she said, thankful that as she looked out to a park below no one seemed to be around. 

“I think it’s a brilliant idea,” he said with a bag over his arm and slipping out to pull her through. "We’ll have a great view." 

“We’re going to get caught.” 

“Your neighbours are out. I checked.” 

“Oh for God’s sake-” 

Sometimes she forgot he may as well still be ten years old. 

His arms were around her and she felt a bit like a ragdoll as he balanced them along the metal and a moment later she wasn’t even certain how she found herself sprawled on the rather slanted roof. She supposed she should be grateful, it was taller than the nearby buildings, and without a ladder it should be all but impossible. Kaito had already sprawled next to her, opening the champagne and setting out to glasses as they looked out beyond the park towards the direction the fireworks would be set off. 

“If it starts snowing I’m never forgiving you,” she told him rubbing her arm against the cold. 

He took out a blanket and wrapped it around her, “Aoko… it’s a clear sky. Look at the moon. It’s not going to snow.” 

He was right. The sky was filled with stars, on the roof visible even with the light pollution from the city. 

She curled deeper into the blanket wrapped around her shoulders looking out at the skyline. It was a beautiful view, and when the first flare in the distance went off, exploding into the sky it caused a delighted cry from her lips. 

“Oh!” 

Red, gold, silver erupted over the skyscrapers and horizon. They lit up the sky and all around them other smaller sparklers and explosions welcomed in the New Year. 

She turned to see Kaito staring at her instead of the show. He was perfectly frozen, and it was too dark to see the expression on his face, but she felt something tighten in her stomach and for a moment she felt hope well up in her chest. 

“You’re missing the show,” she teased, clinking their glasses together. 

He blinked. Long eyelashes batting her way, his lips caught halfway to words, and his free hand halfway between them. She wondered what would happen if she took it. What would happen if she just reached out and- 

“Ah, there’s more that way,” he said pointing behind her. 

She turned to see a particularly beautiful fountain erupt in blue behind her and let out a sigh. 

She was surprised when she felt fingers brush back her hair, and she turned into the palm. Her eyes widened catching him looking at her again. The light’s reflecting in his eyes made her throat tight and her own pulse was going a hundred miles an hour. He looked conflicted, at least as conflicted as Kaito ever could, and her eyes closed when she saw him lean forward and damn but she was selfish too. 

Lips brushed her cheek and then quickly pulled away. Her own face must be brilliant red, but it was impossible to tell with him. He pulled away and raised his glass, “For luck.” 

She wondered if she was imagining the hoarseness in his voice. 

“Yes,” she said trying to keep her hand from trembling. “For luck.” 

She’d had enough wine to be reckless. She was on the roof of her apartment with Kaitou KID after all. 

She leaned forward, for a moment wondering what would happen if she brushed his lips, but her own fear of ruining the night lingering in her mind. Of wrecking whatever  _ this  _ was that they had between them. Instead, her lips brushed his cheek and she felt him go still. The worry was still there, and as she pulled away her mind raced with a thousand questions. Why this? Why her? Why bother at all?

And then he just smiled and clinked their flutes again, and they both swallowed them down. The moment was broken as he refilled their glasses and a particularly loud explosion broke the horizon. 

If they didn’t speak for a while neither of them mentioned it. If she might have moved slightly closer from the cold, and if he might have wrapped his arms around her so they could both move under the blanket nothing was said about it. If she curled against his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart to the sound of the festivities below, she blamed the champagne. 

If she woke in her own bed the next morning, with only a faint memory of falling asleep with him on the roof at the small hours of the morning? If there was nothing but a note on her bedside apologizing for his departure, but saying that a last minute meeting came up and he wanted to let her sleep in?

If her pillow smelled like roses and she seemed to remember the feeling of fingers running through her hair and his soft voice murmuring something she couldn’t quite catch, with a light brush of lips on her brow. 

The press of a warm body next to hers, and strong arms wrapped around her?   


Aoko could be selfish too. 

And champagne had a way of fueling wishful dreams. 

* * *

Real life had a way of intervening when most inconvenient.

There were obligations to her father for the holidays. There was Kaito’s mother in town for a short stay to catch up with him. There was work, which was bursting with crime and paperwork from inane cases that piled up over the weeks surrounding New Year’s. 

Kaito swung by briefly one evening, just long enough to tell her he heard of a gem in Seoul that might be “the one” and that he’d be away for more than a few weeks pursuing that and other possible avenues while in Korea. 

Neither of them discussed New Years. 

Aoko tried not to dwell on international travel, wanted criminals, and the risks involved. 

January came and went with little time to herself, and by the time things slowed down Valentine’s had come and gone, with no need for chocolate and little consideration beyond her wish for some sort of escape from the onslaught of monotony. 

She was hoping for some sign of Kaito and instead found Chikage Kuroba at her front door one evening. 

“I can’t stay long. I have a flight out this evening,” Chikage said over the tea that Aoko had made. She still felt strange, like Kaito’s mother could read every thought Aoko had ever had for her son.

“Of course. It’s good to see you Kuroba-san,” she said with a small nod. 

“You too Aoko-chan!” she said smiling. “You’ve been so good to my Kaito, _ especially _ after the antics he pulled! How dare he get caught and then leave you implicated when it’s clear as day you knew nothing about it.” 

Aoko’s cheeks reddened at his mother’s words. It was one thing to think such things, and another thing to hear someone who wasn’t Kaito say it in broad daylight, his mother or no. “I don’t know if good is the word. I mean- we’re still friends but-” 

Chikage’s eyebrows went up, “Friends?” 

“Yes. I mean-” Aoko sighed. “You know how he is Kuroba-san. I’m glad you were here for a bit. He needs to… rest more.” It was a rather frail comment, but she wasn’t sure what else to say, especially with the way Chikage was looking at her. 

“Yes. He does. And I bet neither of you are getting much rest when he’s here too, hmm? Oh to be young again,” she let out a long sigh, with one eyebrow arched pointedly in her direction. 

Aoko nearly spit out her tea. 

“I’m sorry. Um… what?” she spluttered. There was no way the woman was implying- 

Chikage’s grin was as wicked as her son’s, “I mean I understand my son is rather attractive, just like his father, but the two of you really must be careful while he’s still on the run. As long as you’re both using adequate protection...” 

What had Kaito been saying? Had he been saying this? Why would she--

“We’re not! That’s to say he’s not! We aren’t! He sleeps on the couch!!” She managed to spit out, trying to catch her breath from choking. 

“Oh?” Chikage looked utterly unconvinced. 

“Really!” 

“The couch?” Chikage looked doubtful. 

“As in friends. We aren’t dating.” 

There. She said it.

Chikage's face dropped, “Since when?” 

“Since forever!” said Aoko growling at her tea. “He’s… we’re… it wouldn’t work anyway. Not like this.” That was easier. It was true after all. 

Chikage’s poker face was as strong as ever, “Wouldn’t it? From what I have gathered he’s here enough.” 

“He’s on the run and I work for the Bureau. No! He shouldn’t even be here as much as he is. It isn’t safe,” she said firmly. 

“Probably not. My son’s an idiot though.” 

“That’s something we can both agree on.” 

They were silent, the only sound was the clinking of glasses on the table. Aoko wished she had something stronger in her glass as she sat under the sharp gaze of the other woman. 

“He’s interested you know,” Chikage said offhandedly.

Aoko started, “What?” 

“In dating you. I know my son and while he’s always been head over heels for you I daresay it’s only gotten worse. It’s almost painful to watch sometimes.” 

Aoko fiddled with her glass, “I don’t know what you're talking about.” It was impossible. Why would Kaito want her even if it was possible? Which it wasn’t. With him on the run and her still watched by the force-- it was the absolute worst possible answer. 

“Mmmm just something to think about,” said Chikage, finishing her tea with a sigh. “Well I must get going, but Kaito wanted me to give you this,” she passed over a note. “He’ll be away for another few weeks. Korea is proving useful it would seem. I am returning to America myself.” 

“Thank you,” said Aoko looking at the note in her hands. “It was good to see you before you left. Please have a safe trip” She said, hoping she wasn’t expected to read the note in front of Chikage. 

“Thank you for taking care of my son so well Aoko-chan.” 

“I think sometimes he takes care of me,” Aoko said, her mind drifting to New Years. 

“Mm. Yes well my son can be rather selfish,” said the woman with a laugh. “Be good Aoko-chan, although not  _ too  _ good, yes?” Chikage let herself out with a wink. 

Aoko unfolded the note.  


_ To my favorite officer,  _

_ I’m afraid the situation will be taking longer to unfold than I expected. While the first of the attractions was not what I was looking for, there is a new collection being brought out soon and includes a rather rare specimen that seems to fit the qualifications I’ve been looking for.  _

_ It means there will be a few more weeks of this though, as well as some time to assess the situation afterwards. I had not expected my friends and their fireworks to show up here so quickly. It would seem their grasp has grown a bit longer since the last time I was out of town.  _

_ I’ll try to enjoy my extended vacation, and bring you back something glittery (and legally obtained).  _

_ Try not to be too bored without me.   
  
_

It was signed with a KID scribble because God forgive that he be anything  _ except  _ reckless. 

The letter crumpling tightly in her hand, she wondered how much in the note Kaito wasn’t saying? If those men were there…

Aoko began to wonder if she’d ever see him again at all. 

* * *

No. No. No. 

It didn’t make sense. 

She thumbed through her files again and compared them with the news articles she’s pulled up on her computer. It was a risk, doing it at work, but then she was already under enough surveillance that they could hardly fault her for doing her job  _ properly _ . 

Still, case files didn’t just go missing. Not like this. Not in a way that had them rewritten to suit a new narrative. 

Except it was right there in front of her eyes. The news caught the gun fire on tape, and while there might have been no sign of the shooter’s face it was impossible to ignore that it happened. There were several eyewitness reports, and it was more than just one case. 

So why doctor the files?

What did they gain sending them through like this? Her father knew it happened, and Hakuba too worked with the primary task force as a consultant. Whatever mole might be there was doing a useless job of it, especially if the holes were so obvious. 

Unless it was meant to draw her attention away from other things. 

She flipped back to the files she had just tucked away finished. It would mean overtime, but she hardly had anyone or anything waiting for her at home. 

Aoko reached for the cases looking for the threads she might have missed before. 

It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

  
One overnight turned into two and suddenly it became her evening extracurricular. 

The knock on her office door startled her, few people bothered with her these days, and almost no one interrupted her after hours. 

What she didn't expect was Shinichi Kudou standing in the doorway looking rather intently at her, with an expression she knew too well across his face. It was a look she was far too tired of. 

“Kudou-san what can I help you with?” she said, sighing with tempered frustration. 

“I happened to swing by concerning a case I just finished up, and happened to see that you were still here. I've been meaning to talk with you for a while Nakamori-san. Could I interest you in some coffee if you are finished for the day?”

Aoko’s eyes narrowed, “If you want to interrogate me about KID you missed your window of opportunity. I'm done.” 

Kudou grinned, shaking his head with a smug laugh, “While KID and I have a rather long rivalry, that's between him and me. You and I have a mutual acquaintance I would like to discuss, and think you might be helpful in assisting me with a matter concerning them. It's a private inquiry though, so I'd prefer not to discuss it at the station if possible?”

She liked Kudou-kun, or had the times she had worked with him at least. They'd been somewhat contemporaneous, even if he didn't attend the academy. They'd worked on more than one KID case together, before things had fallen apart. The only murder cases she’d ever had to deal with all included Kudou-kun as well. There was an ongoing joke, that the man was a murder magnet, one she was inclined to believe. 

That being said, Aoko might have almost seen him as a friend at times. She hoped that still held true. 

“Alright,” she said, putting her paperwork away and gathering her things. “Let me grab my coat.”

“Thank you,” he said with a bow. “I’ll wait for you in the hall.” 

He kept his talk light and miscellaneous as they left the building. He asked about her father and work and if she was planning any trips. He bugged her about any interesting cases she might have been privy to, and rambled about four he had solved that week alone. He really was a murder magnet. He pulled out his wallet to show pictures of his two year old daughter and his wife, Ran-san. By the time they approached a private little cafe, it was hard for her not to smile. 

Coffee was ordered, Kudou obviously knew the owner as he talked to them briefly before picking a table in a far back corner. Aoko had a suspicion it was a regular spot for talking to his clients.

Once they sat she could see the nervousness set in as he tapped his coffee glass. 

Her suspicions on why she was there grew. 

“Mutual friend?” she asked.

His grin was sheepish, and she realized not for the first time how attractive he was. How similar he looked to Kaito, if Kaito was more open and his smiles less guarded. 

“Yes well,” he tapped his fingers on the table and then said quietly, “Where do you think Kuroba-kun goes when he’s not at your apartment?”

Aoko froze. She nearly threw herself from the table, but months of practice kept her where she was. Her fingers tightened around the coffee cup. 

“Excuse me?”   
  
He groaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temple, “Okay maybe that was the wrong way to start.” 

“Yes. It was precisely the wrong way since you told me this had  _ nothing to do with KID.”  _

“Technically it has to do with Kuroba and not KID.” 

She scowled as she pushed the chair away, “I’m leaving.” 

He reached across the table grabbing for the cuff of her jacket, “Wait! Nakamori-san I’m sorry. Please. Listen. Look! He’s staying with me alright!?” 

She stopped, but refused to look back. Her heart was pounding, because while Hakuba was a threat Kudou would be a factor that could see them both behind bars. Unless- 

“What?” 

“Kuroba-kun is staying with me. Do you know how many rooms my house has? Plus we look enough alike any unexpected visitors just think it’s me, or my cousin visiting from the States.” 

It could be a trap but…

“I have pictures if you don’t believe me.” 

She frowned and this caused her to turn and face him, “You wouldn’t dare be that sloppy.” 

“Well he hardly looks that dissimilar to me. If anyone got access to my phone they would be hard pressed to prove it wasn’t, but I expect you know him well enough to see the difference. Go ahead.” He handed his phone over to her after pulling up his gallery.

She flipped through. Several pictures of Ran, and then his daughter, and then… her finger hovered over the button. Sure enough, it was definitely Kaito pulling out magic tricks for the little girl. There was one with a flower, then her wearing his top hat with a laughing Ran from across the room, and then another with them building a fort out of Kudou’s books and both obviously receiving a scolding from said owner.

She felt something in her give out.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

She ran her finger over the phone before handing it back to Kudou, “He’s good with children.” 

Kudou at least had manners, unlike so many of the others in her life, “Yes he is. Irene is utterly infatuated with her Uncle Kaito. I swear he’s corrupting my child. My mother thinks it’s brilliant, and between the two of them it will be a miracle if she doesn’t become a magician.” 

“Or an actress.” 

“Even worse,” he said, shaking his head in disgust. “Oh well, she seems to have inherited some sense from Ran at least. I can hope she grows out of it, even if the rest of us never did.” 

“True enough.” 

She ran her finger over the edge of her coffee, “You didn’t want to just talk about how good Kaito is with your daughter though, no matter how much he might be corrupting her.” 

Kaito sighed, “No. I didn’t.”

“Well Kudou-kun?” 

“I need your help.”

Of course he did. What was she? Kuroba-wrangler for hire? Wasn’t there anyone else who could manage him. 

“Why do I suspect this isn’t going to be a simple request?” 

“Because none of us are going to like it, but the fact is we can’t continue like this and it’s going to get him killed-- at this rate sooner than later. We all want this over with, and I think I might have a way but it isn’t going to be easy.” 

She sighed. 

“Tell me what you need.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heist goes wrong, and Aoko seeks out Kudou Shinichi for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was possibly my favorite chapter to write in this series. I probably spent more time trapped in here and at one point considered just ending it here and never letting Kaito off the hook (I decided that seemed unfair and also wanted to follow this out to the end). It's been a difficult week, but I hope this chapter is a fun one for everyone.

She thought about Kudou’s proposition for the better part of a week. Thankfully, Kaito still seemed to be out of town, since Aoko wasn’t sure she could have kept it from him otherwise.

It felt wrong, somehow, going behind his back to Kudou. Nevermind the idiot had been _working_ with Kudou in the first place. If anything, she wished he’d bothered to warn her, so she hadn’t nearly ripped the Detective’s face off. 

She began reconsidering her plan of action. Maybe it would be better to just wait until Kaito popped back through her door, and then ask him over dinner. It wasn’t like it would change things, and then they could talk things over like the mature, responsible adults they all were. 

Friday’s headlines from a heist in Osaka changed all that. 

**_Shootout in Temple at Shikon Jewel Heist_ **

****_...the Temple in Osaka was holding an exhibition of spiritual gemstones dating back to the Sengoku Period which were said to possess a variety of powers from healing to curses. Kaitou KID announced earlier in the week that he would be taking the Shikon Jewel during a heist Thursday Night._

_The heist went as expected, with Inspector Nakamori Ginzou heading the force against him. Unexpected was a contingent of unknown intruders that appeared after the gem was taken by KID. The following shootout led to one death and at least twelve injured, including at least three civilians who had been drawn to the crowd that KID attracts. The intended victim appeared to be KID, who seemed to try to lead the attackers away from the crowd._

_The Police have yet to give more information on the unknown shooters, and said they are holding their own investigation into the matter. At this time there is no further information on how the guns were made available or who these individuals may be.  
  
_

Her decision was made for her. 

She considered who she would kill first: her father or Kaito. 

“ _Yes Aoko- I’m fine. I swear._ Hiromoto-kun was the only one injured and it was nothing more than a graze,” her father said, after she gave up and called him first. “I have to finish dealing with this mess, but I promise we’ll do lunch as soon as I’m able. Love you sweetie.” 

She still wanted to kill her old man. 

Her next text was more complicated. For a moment, she considered calling Kaito first, but knowing him he wouldn’t answer. If he did, he’d just wave it off and then probably stay away for another six weeks. 

Instead, it was Kudou she ended up messaging. Clearly this was getting beyond anything they could handle alone, and it was stupid not to just combined their initiative, regardless of what Kaito ended up thinking of the matter. 

He’d chosen to go MIA, and now it was more than just his life on the line.  
  


* * *

When Aoko stepped up to the Kudou Mansion later that evening, it never ceased to amaze her of the size. She’d been there a handful of times before, but always on official business and usually not much further inside than his office. Somehow, every time she came back, the building seemed to get larger. 

“I’m so glad you could make it Nakamori-chan,” Kudou said with a smile and escorted her inside. 

“Thank you for inviting me Kudou-kun,” she said looking slightly past him. “Does he know I’m here?” 

Kudou rubbed the back of his head, in a way that eerily reminded her of Kaito when he’d screwed up. It told her everything she needed to know as he coughed, “Err… about that…” 

“It’s fine,” she said with a huff. 

Probably better that way, knowing the idiot he’d take off running. 

Kudou called out as he led her down the hall, but no one immediately answered. He shrugged, the corresponding hallway was dark, as was the kitchen. At the end of the hall she saw a light and followed the detective. 

“Do you think he’s even-”  
  
“Shhh,” he said, turning back towards her with a wicked grin. Kudou nodded to the room holding the door for her to step in. 

The room was wall to wall books, although there were a few piles on the ground. The largest pile was next to the chair, where the magician in question was sprawled indolently across the arms of it. On his lap was curled Kudou’s little girl, her thumb in her mouth with her other hand fisted in Kaito’s shirt. Both were fast asleep, with a forgotten copy of Lupin on the top of the chair. 

Aoko felt her heart clench. 

“Let’s let them sleep a little longer shall we?” whispered Kudou as he turned to lead her into the kitchen. 

There was a pot of tea and three place settings by the time Kaito padded quietly into the kitchen with a small child tossed over one shoulder. He blinked at the light, and stared between Aoko and Kudou who were sharing the pot and a plate of cookies the man had pulled from somewhere. 

“What is _she_ doing here?!” snapped Kaito glaring at Kudou. His voice was raised, but not so loud as to wake the little girl on his shoulder. “ _Dammit Kudou we had an agreement!”_

“Which you broke,” said Kudou with a scowl. He stood up walking across to reach forward for Irene. She blinked slightly and made a small murmuring sound, “Let me put her in her room while you two talk and we can continue this like grown adults.” 

“Adults? Adults!? Who went behind who's back? She isn’t supposed to be involved!” Kaito hissed. 

“ _She_ is sitting right here and can hear everything you're saying. Aren’t I already involved Kaito? It’s not like you aren’t with me nearly as much as you spend time here, if what Kudou-kun has been telling me is true.” 

“....more involved,” he said, scowling at her. “I involve you too much as is.” 

Kudou snorted from where he stood in the doorway, “Your problem. I’m putting my daughter down for a nap. Try not to kill him while I’m upstairs will you Nakamori-chan?” 

“Like you wouldn’t help me hide the body,” she said, still glaring at Kaito. 

As Kudou walked away, Kaito walked over to take a cookie, scowling the whole time, as he proceeded to nibble on while patently ignoring her.

Aoko frowned as she sipped her tea and looked over at him, “You could have told me you know.” 

“I swore to Kudou I wouldn’t tell anyone. In fairness I didn’t tell him I was staying with you, he figured it out himself. Brat.” 

“He’s one of the best detective’s in Japan, Kaito. What did you think was going to happen?” She said rolling her eyes. “Of course he was going to figure it out. He seemed to think you had a bolt hole or too as well, which you told _me_ you did. I’m guessing that much was true?” 

“Yes. Dad had one or two left over. I’m not telling either of you where those are though. They’re not really safe for extended stays though if I want to stay under the radar.” 

“That’s fine.” 

The silence descended again and she sighed, taking another long sip of tea. 

He was troubled, she could tell, and it had been weeks since she’d last seen him. Kudou was right that the dark circles were more prominent and his eyes more tired even after his nap with Irene. 

Damn detectives.

“He wants you to turn yourself in, or at least talk to the FBI.” 

Kaito’s head flew up, “What?” 

“I’m not entirely sure he’s not right.” 

Kaito flew back from the table glaring, “You’ve both lost your minds.” 

“Kaito do you think you can keep this up?” 

“I don’t have a choice!” 

“Well at this rate you’ll end up dead!” 

“We always knew I would!” 

“ _Bakaito!!”_ _  
__  
__“Ahouko!”_

“You were supposed to wait for me to tell him,” said Kudou from the doorway with a sigh. “Sit down Kuroba. Let me find something stronger, I think we’re all going to need it.” 

“Liquor isn’t going to fix this,” he said, scowling and still looking half ready to run. 

“No. It’s not. But neither is tea, and I assure you Nakamori-chan nor I are going to turn you in,” he said rolling his eyes as he went through the cabinets finally coming across a bottle of something with a personal laugh and waved it to Aoko. “Bourbon okay?” 

“I’ll just take a touch,” she said.

“You don’t even drink Bourbon,” said Kaito, looking betrayed. 

“There’s exceptions.” 

He crossed his arms leaning against the wall, “You’ve both got ten minutes and then I’m leaving you both in the dust. Maybe I’ll take Mom up on her offer and just move to Vegas.” 

It was Aoko’s turn to look hurt, and Kudou’s frown of disapproval spoke levels. He handed the woman a glass and then poured a slightly larger one for himself. Kaito’s was miniscule comparatively.

“It’s not even a proper pour,” muttered Kaito. 

“Take it or you can make a run for Vegas while I alert the authorities on a possible apprehension of Kaitou KID on his way to the States.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

Kudou took a very long sip of his bourbon, eyes never leaving Kaito’s face.

“Listen to his idea Kaito. He has a point. You can’t continue like this forever, and you can’t just live in disguise either. The other choices… It's not like there are many. You’ll either have to leave eventually, you’ll be caught or-” 

She bit her lip.

Kaito looked from both of their faces and laughed, “Oh come on now. We all know the most likely result of all this. My father was far better at it, and we saw how that ended up.” 

Aoko’s hand trembled around the glass. It clattered as she set it down hard on the table. 

“How- how can you be so cruel!?” she snapped. “People care about you Kuroba Kaito! Is that so hard to understand?” 

“Well maybe they shouldn’t!” 

“You--!!” she’d had enough. She stood and turned heel to walk out of the room before she truly said or did something she regretted.

She heard Kaito yell after her and saw Kudou step between them keeping him from following as she went. 

It seemed like a reasonable idea at the time except she had no idea where she was going in another person’s house. She stormed into a large room with windows overlooking the backyard and a piano in the center. She noticed a violin in the corner and found the idea absurd, that anyone as tone deaf as Kudou would have a music room. His lack of musicality was a legend at the station. 

She paused and eventually sat on the edge of the piano bench trying to catch her breath, hoping both of them had stayed in the other room, comforted by the lack of footsteps.

Idiot. 

He was such an idiot.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have a right to be angry, and of course he would be. She wasn’t fond of the idea either, but he could at least listen. If what Kudou said was true the plan even had a strong likelihood of working.  
  
She wasn’t going to cry. 

Not over something as stupid as this. 

After a moment she looked down at the piano and pushed up the cover of the keys. It had been ages since she’d last played anything, but the boys were in the other room arguing and she just wanted to calm down. 

Her fingers flew over the keys, halting and then starting up again. They stumbled but found a simpler melody, and she tried not to think about the reasons she’d learned it in the first place. 

She stumbled again when she heard soft steps and looked away from the piano glaring, “Kaito I swear if that’s-” she stopped mid sentence seeing a small head of brown hair looking out from behind the frame. 

“Did Kaito-ojisan make _oneesan_ sad?” 

She swallowed back her tears trying to smile, “You must be Irene-chan, yes?” 

The little girl nodded and she took a step inside, “You make the piano sound pretty. Papa only makes horrible noises on it.” She covered her mouth with her hand as her cheeks went red. 

Aoko had to laugh a little at that, “I won’t tell your Papa what you said” 

She nodded frantically and then came to sit next to her looking at the keys that came up nearly to her chin, “Play another?” 

Aoko laughed, “I’m not very good.” 

“Please?” 

Aoko laughed, “Alright one more. You can watch,” she said even as the little girl was already climbing onto her lap. 

It went about as well as the first, stumbling and hardly even a full song as Aoko backtracked, but Irene hummed along happily and smashed a few keys herself. Watching the little girl joyfully get into the music it was impossible not to find herself smiling. 

The little girl looked up after she was finished, “You’re Aoko-neesan.” 

“Yes. I am,” she said realizing belated she’d hardly gotten a chance to properly introduce herself to the child. 

“Kaito-ojisan shows me pictures of you! He says you're the most beautiful lady he knows, even if I’m the prettiest,” she frowned. “I still think Mama’s the most beautiful, but I guess you are okay.” 

This time Aoko laughed, “Kaito said that did he?” 

“ _All the time_ ,” this time she could hear Kudou’s influence. The little girl’s eye roll might have been exactly like her father’s as well as his dry tone. “His stories about you are good though.” 

“Stories?” 

“There was one about a clock tower and a rose and a prince who flies on white wings and tries to keep the princess from crying. That’s my favourite.” 

Her elbow hit the keys startling her and she forced herself not to think about that. “ _And_ he calls me beautiful? Hah. That doesn’t really sound like Kaito.” 

The little girl frowned, “Doesn’t it? He’s the nicest person, and the most fun too! Everyone else is too serious… he can be serious too but only sometimes.”

Aoko shook her head, “He can be like that, sweet and cold all at once...” 

“Like ice cream.” 

She looked up past the little girl to see Kaito leaning on the door frame. 

“Ears burning?” she said dryly. 

Kaito ignored her, “Irene-chan, your father put you to bed. What are you doing in here bothering Aoko-chan?” 

The little girl looked at her shoes, “I… couldn’t sleep?” 

Kaito sighed, “I suppose we were making rather a ruckus. Your father has some cookies in the kitchen that I suspect he might let you have one of if you hurry. I’d like to talk to Aoko-chan alone if that’s alright?” 

Irene’s eyes went wide at cookies. She slid off the bench and gave a little curtsy to Aoko, “Nice to meet you Aoko-neesan. Thank you for the pretty music.” 

“You too Irene-chan,” she said smiling at the little girl. 

They both watched her go, and Kaito made sure he could hear Kudou scolding her before he closed the door. Aoko looked up as it clicked shut and the man sighed. 

“I’m not apologizing,” she said firmly.

“I’m not asking you to,” he said groaning. “Look. I lost my temper. You surprised me showing up here, and then when the two of you sprung that on me? Plus, the whole idea of you working behind my back... Don’t you think I’m trying to figure out a way out of this that doesn’t have us all in jail?” 

“Or doesn’t end up with you dead,” she said flatly. “I saw the headline from Osaka.” 

His poker face flew up, “You shouldn’t believe everything you read.” 

“My father was there too, or did you conveniently forget that?” 

“We’re fine Aoko.” 

She stood up and stepped across the room before reaching out to poke him in his side. He dodged before she even got close, but not before she saw him flinch. 

“Really Kaito? I should make you take that shirt off right here,” she said glaring at him. 

His grin didn’t comfort her, even if she saw the retort coming, “Isn’t that a bit kinky? Getting me to strip in Kudou’s house? I didn’t know you were the type.” 

“Kaito-” 

“And a child just in the other room.” 

“I swear to God I’m going to-” 

“I mean… if you really want me to?” He started to unbutton his top button of his shirt and for a long moment she thought about calling his bluff. If nothing else her worry was enough to check, but the look on his face changed her mind. 

She reached out and caught his hand. “I trust in Kudou’s abilities. He choose not to mention it, and you were able to have toddler sleeping on you it must not have been that bad.” 

“It’s not,” he muttered, crossing his arms against his stomach. 

She sat back down at the piano and sighed, “Neither Kudou-kun nor I wish to see you in jail.” 

“I know Aoko.”

She bit her lip, “His idea does have merit though. It’s not immediate either since it requires you to find the gem first. It would just give us some options, and maybe some help as well if he has the connection he says he does.” 

“It’s Kudou. Of course he does.” 

He slid next to her on the piano bench as he turned to the keys tapping one experimentally.

“Play another?” He said nudging her shoulder slightly. 

“ _Bakaito_ ,” she muttered as her fingers ran over the keys. “It’s been so long and I’ve played all the ones I know.” 

His fingers ran over an octave, “I almost forgot you played.” 

“I’d hardly call it playing,” she said looking down at the keys. “Did you ever learn?” 

“Not really,” he said, shrugging. “Just a few bits here and there in case it came up during a heist.” 

  
Dum. 

Dum. 

Dum. 

His fingers hit the keys with his right and he looked back at her with a question. 

“Really Kaito?” 

“Come on Aoko everyone knows this one!” 

She sighed and let her left hand join in the melody. For someone who claimed they dabbled, of course Kaito’s fingers flew over the keys with ease no matter how simple the piece. 

Their fingers passed over one another and she had to laugh. Her’s tripped and his followed suit, and they quickly picked up and he just grinned and she laughed. 

He winked at her as he sang along in English to a bar, “Heart and soul, I fell in love with you. Lost control, the way a fool would do. Madly, because you held me tight and stole a kiss-” 

His voice trailed off as her hands slipped away from the keys. 

A moment passed, the unspoken verse hanging between them. 

Aoko broke first.

“She’s cute. Kudou’s little girl.” 

His eyes were on her face, she knew they were as she stared at the keys trying to tell her heart to stop racing. 

“Yes. She is.” 

She tapped the key softly so it wouldn’t make a noise, “Did you- do you-” 

He huffed and she saw him turn his head away, “Yes. Yes of course I did. Do. Someday.” 

She reached out and caught his hand giving it a light squeeze, “Kaito…” 

“Aoko. It’s not possible.” 

She leaned against him, settling her head against his shoulder and only just noticing when he entwined their fingers together. She wondered if it was his heart she heard beating so hard or her own 

“If it was?” 

“What’s the point of what ifs?” 

“I want this to end Kaito,” she said softly. “I want my best friend back.” 

She felt the sigh escape him and his fingers tighten around hers. She selfishly saw for a moment a little girl that looked more like him, with maybe her hair, his eyes, and getting into everything before falling asleep in his arms.

Together. 

“Aoko,” he said, turning to her. His free hand caught her cheek and her eyes flew open as he looked down at her and her lips opened just a fraction and she thought her heart might rip itself out of her chest and-- 

  
“Oiy are you two still decent here!?” the door slammed open and she nearly fell into the piano as Kaito half fell off the piano bench, making even more of a mess of it as their hands were still entangled together. 

Kudou snorted as he looked from one to the other. Aoko pulled her hand away first, trying to right herself as Kaito glared at the detective in betrayal. 

“Yes _Detective,_ we’re just fine and dandy thanks,” he snapped. 

“Keep up with that attitude and I’m rescinding my offer to use my house,” said Kudou in a rather cynical tone. 

“Good thing it was your mother who first came up with the idea then, huh?” 

Aoko stood up dusting off her skirts, “I trust there’s more bourbon Kudou-kun?” 

“It’s on the counter.” 

“Thank you.”   
  


* * *

“Can we all be civilized now?” said Aoko who was glaring at the two men over her glass. 

“That was civilized,” pointed out Kaito with a huff. “The _Detective_ was being the one who was being meddlesome.” 

“Kuroba--” 

“Just get to the point of all this Kudou and your bright idea how turning myself in isn’t going to implicate us all.” 

Kudou sighed and reached over for a notebook, “Alright, our biggest problem at the moment is time. The idea is for you to offer yourself over as Kuroba of course, but we need a valid reason why you waited.” 

“Wait,” said Kaito scowling. “Wait, wait… did you forget about the part where everyone saw my face? Heard my voice? Hakuba had me in custody for a solid fifteen minutes and there was footage.” 

Kudou grinned, “Well see, that’s the easy part. Things were in such an uproar and with the organization after you it wasn’t worth doing at the time, but surely you noticed we look alike?” 

“No shit Sherlock. That's half the reason I'm hiding out here. So what?” 

Kudou set down his notebook with several articles from over a decade before. Aoko reached over to look at them and then lit up, “Wait a second I remember that! It was when you solved that case in Kyoto, but then it got taken back. It was weird because father said he knew for certain you were there, but he’d heard it passed around that you asked not to be associated with any cases.” 

“Exactly,” said Kudou. 

Kaito reached for the book flipping through and frowning, “Yeah and Hattori claimed the person in the picture was Okita-san. I forgot about that case. Or rather I wasn’t paying much attention. It popped up because you were on my radar, but I was dealing with some other matters.” 

Aoko was surprised to see Kudou’s smile turn surprisingly sharp, “You met Hattori for the first time almost right after that though.” 

“Oiy, oiy, oiy wait don’t bring that up now…” 

“For the record, I tried to keep Ran back a little longer. I mean, think about the blackmail on Hattori.” 

“Fuck off Kudou,” he muttered and Aoko could swear she saw a hint of pink in his cheeks. 

“Which case?” she said, frowning. 

“Doesn’t matter,” they both said, Kudou laughing while Kaito looked close to murder. 

“Just get to your point,” Kaito snapped at Kudou. 

“Anyway,” said the detective still chuckling. “It was a pretty high profile situation. Plus, KID has been known to have disguised himself as myself and ‘Kaito Kuroba’ before. You didn’t confess even when you were in custody, even once you were unmasked.”

“Of course not. I’m not an idiot, but Hakuba-” 

“Also failed to get DNA. You were quick enough to make sure of that.” 

“Kaito Kuroba didn’t have an alibi.” 

“Kaito Kuroba is also missing,” said Kudou with a smirk. “And has been since this whole thing began. Which is where my connections come in.” 

Kaito scowled, “The FBI? They aren’t exactly much use on Japanese soil.” 

“But they are perfect at making people disappear.”   
  


* * *

“I still have to find the gem first.” 

Kaitou KID was sitting on her windowsill later that week with a rather dejected expression on his face. He held up the gem from that night’s heist and sighed as it did nothing but glitter a vibrant blue. 

“Kudou said-” 

“Kudou says a lot of things. Ask him about the years he was away and see how forthcoming he is. He’s brilliant, sure, but we’re human not miracle workers. He had people looking into Pandora before I ever asked and yet here we are,” he tossed that night’s heist into the air where it disappeared. 

“You’ll find it Kaito. I know you will,” she said frowning. “It’s not just you anymore. There can’t be that many gems that glow red under the moonlight.” 

“Other than rubies, garnets, opals...” he muttered leaning back from the window into the cool night air. 

“Kaito I’m serious.” 

“So am I,” he said sighing. “I know Aoko, but sometimes it’s just... I wish I could give it all up.” 

She fell silent, sitting next to him and watching his blue eyes reflect the moon in his ever so calm poker face. 

Surprise, when a silk clad hand caught hers, “Not you Aoko. I mean-” 

“Wouldn’t it be better?” she asked softly. “Kudou said the offer could go both ways. You could start a real life. A life with a family and job and where you aren’t constantly on the run?” 

“Disappear?” 

She felt his hand tighten around hers. 

“I guess?” she asked softly. “You’d be safe. KID would have an accident and I know you’d be fine and we could all move on with our lives.” 

The idea made her heart ache.

“You think I could live an ordinary life?” he said with an amused chuckle. 

“Maybe?” It wasn’t likely. Of course it wasn’t, even just sitting on her windowsill he was anything but normal. He exuded moonlight and magic. 

The idea of him leaving-

The sigh that escaped him caused her to turn back towards him. His eyes tired and his fingers tight around hers.

“I couldn’t. I can’t leave Dad’s work undone even if I wanted to. That and… well I’m selfish,” his eyes met hers and she felt the air escape from inside her. His gaze excoriated her. 

New Years Eve flickered through her mind. A different night, spent on the roof rather than her bedroom window, a brush of a half forgotten kiss that might not have been at all.

“I am too,” she said as she tightened her fingers around his.

“Aoko-” 

She couldn’t. If she kissed him she’d never let go of him and god only knew what would happen. She looked away as she felt him bend forward, stopping just shy. Her body was screaming at her, but if they gave in now they might never finish what they started. 

It might make it impossible if she had to let him go. 

She would wait, if meant the possibility that she might get to keep him in the end.

“Find the gem Kaito. Please.” 

He leaned in, burying his face against her neck, their hands still entwined, “For you?” he whispered in her ear. “Anything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes: 
> 
> The Kudou Home is basically a halfway house for lost heroes in hiding. I'm pretty sure Yukiko's had them install secret passageways at this point. 
> 
> I tossed the **Shikon Jewel** as placeholder joke when I was initially writing it. I was going to change it, but Yashahime got announced and I reread all of Inuyasha and now it just brought me joy. 
> 
> **Bourbon:** My headcanon for this fic is that the Kudou household has a ridiculous supply because both Rei and Akai drop off a bottle to the household anytime a holiday/occasion happens (as a very terrible joke). Ran doesn't drink it and it's not Shinichi's preferred so they end up with a ridiculous collection. It's all very posh top shelf though, so he forces it on all his guests. 
> 
> **Irene-chan:** I gave up and couldn't unname her. She no doubt has an official name but no one calls her that. She thinks her Uncle Kaito is the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Nakamori Aoko!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot it was September, and then realized this chapter was next up on the release date. I debated if I should release it early, but decided I had done something for Kaito's Birthday and realized that since this was next it seemed only fair to do it before Aoko's Birthday month ended. 
> 
> So, Happy Birthday Aoko! Here's an early chapter! 
> 
> (Maybe I'll even post an extra one later this week).

The second blast came before the Inspector had a chance to tell them to get down. 

When Aoko managed to pull herself up to try to look around the smoke and debris, she saw KID running towards, mouthing something she couldn’t begin to understand.

That was when the third bomb went off. 

Aoko regained consciousness slowly, each part of her aching and sore, but thankfully nothing that seemed dire. She moved slowly, checking over herself, but except for a cut on her forehead it appeared she was in mostly one piece. The building around her was in ruins, but one of the standing walls nearby had blocked her from the worst of the impact. It was hard to say how long she’d been out, it seemed only minutes from the lack of responders. 

“Please God, let them be safe,” she said under her breath, crawling to her knees. She was shaking, and trying not to let her mind contemplate the worst. When she heard her father’s bellow a few meters away, relief ran through her. Shakily she got to her feet. 

“Dad!” she yelled. When he didn’t turn she tried again, “Dad!!” 

“Aoko?” She watched him turn around, soot and blood streaking his face and clothes, but somehow otherwise unhurt. He all but ran to her and tightened his arms around her, “If anything had happened-” 

“I know Dad… Are you alright?”

“Takes more than a bomb to kill your old man. You aren’t hurt are you?” 

“I’m just sore I think,” she frowned looking around and suddenly the image just before the last blast hit her, “Kait- Where’s KID? Is he…” 

The Inspector’s face went grim, “We haven’t found a body yet, but it doesn’t look- Aoko? Wait! It‘s still too-” 

She didn’t listen as she ran through the rubble towards where she saw Kaito last. She ignored the yells of her father behind her. 

She didn’t dare call out for him, not when the scene was crawling with other officers and the men were still at large. She wasn’t even supposed to be at the scene at all. She’d only stopped by because her father had left some important notes at home for the heist, and needed her to drop them off to him. By the time she’d gotten to the scene, the heist was well underway and the syndicate had shown up with explosives in tow. 

Her common sense told Kaito was long gone already. If she and her father had managed to escape mostly unscathed, then so had the thief. It was impossible to consider otherwise. 

Debris fell before her, blocking the entrance way she was about to enter. She stumbled backwards, and felt strong arms catch her. 

“Kait-” she started, and turned to see her father had followed after her instead. 

“Aoko, sweetie, it’s too dangerous and you aren’t even sanctioned for the heist. We need to get you checked over for injuries.” 

“Dad…” she said, her voice catching as she watched the crumbling scene unravel in front of her. 

“I know sweetie. I know.” 

* * *

  
Thank God they were fine.   
  
Her father was given a clean bill of health, and her own injuries comprised of bruises and the cut on her forehead. The doctor's put a plaster on it and sent her home. Somehow she'd managed to get by with only a mild concussion. 

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Her father had asked, even while his phone was going mad next to him with missed messages. 

She shook her head. He needed to get back to the crime scene, and she needed to get home and make sure Kaito was safe.

"I'll call and check on you in a few hours alright? Be careful getting home." 

"Love you, Dad." 

There’d been no word yet on KID. 

She threw herself into her apartment without even bothering to remove her shoes. Her voice echoed through the dark apartment.

“Kaito!? Kaito please tell me you’re here? _Kami-sama_ please let him be alright-” she said throat tight. 

Not in the living room, not the kitchen, but _there,_ sitting in her bedroom window, framed in moonlight, was Kaitou KID. He was holding up a gem under the moonlight before giving a long sigh and turning towards, “Aoko? Please tell me you are okay? I saw you with your father so I-” 

There was a splatter of red along the front of his jacket, but it looked like it might have belonged to someone else. He could be such an idiot, what with the confused look spreading through him as though trying to figure out what Aoko was doing there.

In her own bedroom. 

Maybe he was the one with a concussion.

“You’re alright,” she said as the relief flooded her. Her legs felt weak, the adrenaline draining from her body as she all but collided with him, her hands running along the front of his jacket for any injuries.

He gently pulled away and tilted up her chin to look at her with a smile, “What? You doubted I’d be alright?” 

“I thought- I saw them shoot and then the bombs-” 

“It caught my phone, and then stopped at the gem. The blood was from earlier and not entirely mine. I’m fine.” He must have seen something in her face because he took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “Promise.” 

“Fine.” 

He brushed her bangs out of the way, his face grim, “You were hurt. Why were you even there? I thought you weren’t allowed at my heists anymore?” 

She sighed, “Dad forgot a main part of your note at home. I want to go grab it and drop it off, and getting through security took longer than we thought. By the time I was leaving the bombs had already started going off.” 

“I see,” his face was dark. 

“Don’t Kaito.” 

“Aoko-” 

“ _Please._ It’s my job too. I can protect myself. I saw you. It’s not worth giving yourself away for my sake. Please. I was never in any real danger,” it was a lie and they both knew it. She could see on his face that he didn’t believe her in the slightest. “I _will_ be in danger sometimes, Kaito, but I knew that when I joined the police academy.”

“I’m worried about you,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. “ _Ahouko.”_

 _“Bakaito,_ ” she said softly. “I worry about you all the time.” She touched the dark red staining his jacket. “But I know you have to do what you have to do.” 

His fist tightened around that night’s gem, “It’s not even the right one,” he muttered. “All that destruction and it’s just a fancy piece of glass.” 

“That’s not your fault,” she told him softly. 

“Isn’t it?” 

She huffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not your fault a bunch of maniacs blew up a building. If you hadn’t been there it might even have been worse. You helped warn them about the worst of it. I saw you draw them away from Dad and me. We’ll get them Kaito.” 

“Yeah?” 

"Yeah." 

She tugged him out of her window, “Now go take a bath. You’re covered in blood. You hid a pair of clothes somewhere in my apartment, didn’t you? Those things are a terror and you’re going to attract my neighbours again like that.” 

“Maybe they’ll just think I’m a _mononoke_ this time .” 

“With you? More likely a _tengu,”_ she pushed him lightly on his glider. 

His laughter followed him down the hall to the bathroom, even as she went to get a cloth to clean the blood he'd left behind.   
  


* * *

  
Of course he left again. 

She wondered how long he’d be gone this time. He didn’t tell her where, but there were articles with KID heists in Hokkaido and then as far as Okinawa. It was clear he’d made himself as far removed as he could from anyone he knew. 

At least those heists had seemed relatively uneventful. 

By the time September came, she’d nearly missed the changing of the seasons. She was thumbing over another heist in Fukuoka and tried not to straighten out the wave of emotions rolling through her. 

She didn’t know why she had expected anything. Her father was busy, it was a weekend, and Kaito was playing “ _How far can I travel from Ekoda while still being in Japan?_ ” It was stupid to think that with all the turmoil the last few months had brought and frequency of heists anyone might have thought to remember. 

She was surprised when the doorbell rang. 

She was still dressed in her pajamas, having decided a day in then and a bottle of wine would probably be the most festive she got. 

With her luck, it would be Hakuba wanting to search her apartment again.

Instead, she was met by a man she didn’t know. He stood there with a dorky looking smile, light brown hair almost hiding his eyes, glasses, well cut suit, and a bouquet of her favourite flowers in his hands. She stared, keeping the door open just an inch as her eyes narrowed at the newcomer, “Hello?” 

“Hi Aoko-chan!” said a familiar voice. She might not have recognized it, disguised as it was behind a hint of an accent, but he lowered the glasses and she caught a sparkle of blue eyes watching her from behind them. 

“What are you doing,” she hissed opening the door to drag the idiot inside. 

“I’m Takahashi Shiroto,” he said grinning, as he pushed the flowers into her hand. “We met for coffee a week ago, remember? I heard it was your birthday and thought we should go out and celebrate!” 

She groaned, “You. Are. Insane.” She hit him with his own bouquet. 

“Runs in the family,” he said as she slammed the door behind him. 

He took the flowers out of her hand before she could hit him again, and moved them to a vase that she’d begun just keeping on her table these days. More often than not, it was filled if Kaito was around, and sometimes they appeared even if he wasn’t. She’d stopped trying to figure out how months ago. 

“Can’t we just stay in and order take out?” she said, looking at him with a scowl. “How did you think any of this was a good idea?” She waved towards his disguise. 

“I already made reservations.” 

“Does Takahashi Shuto even have a credit card, or am I paying for this luxurious treat?” 

“Takahashi Shiroto. He believes that cash is king.” 

“This is a terrible idea.” 

He grinned, leaning against her door frame in what he knew was an irresistible pose. Even in his unassuming disguise, she could see the ripple of muscles underneath the layers of the suit. He’d left the top few buttons of his shirt undone, and her eyes flickered to his neck. It was unfair a person could be that attractive when they were obviously _trying not to be._ He was like a giant cat, and at that precise moment she was the mouse, already caught in a trap.

“It’s your birthday Aoko. It’s a fantastic idea. I know for a fact you never go out these days. Time to change that for once!” 

“You’ll have to give me time to put on real clothes,” she said, glancing at his ridiculously expensive suit. “I was really looking forward to a day in my pajamas thank you.” 

There was a manic glint in his eye and she realized her mistake too late, “No! Wait! Kaito that wasn’t-” 

Smoke billowed from around her and she coughed as she found herself in a cloud of shimmering blue fairy dust.

Show off. 

Reaching up, her hair was piled around her. Tendrils surrounded her face, and her eyelids felt heavy, telling her that _somehow_ she now had make-up on. Only the heavens knew how Kaito managed this particular trick, and she was glad she’d already had a glass of wine to keep her head from aching at the logistics. Looking down, the dress was more fitted than she would have normally worn, but she could tell it was beautiful. Expensive. Perfectly tailored for her. Dark blue silk that felt like water on her skin, and pooled around her in stunning waves. It clearly cost a fortune. 

Idiot.

“One last detail,” he said walking around. She felt a chain drop around her neck, and shivers ran up her spine as his fingers brushed her nape. Quick fingers, ones used to nicking jewelry rather than clasping it. Fingers that were bare, rather than gloved, and lingered a moment too long against her skin. 

She looked down to see a sapphire pendant gleaming back at her, a drop of pure blue centered in a cluster of diamonds, and silver vines wound about it. It glittered like a small blue rose between her breasts. 

“Oh,” she said softly. 

“Happy Birthday!” 

Her fingers ran over the sparkling gemstone. It was too much, too much for a person on the run, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to take it off.

“Do you like it?” He asked, fidgeting in a way she would almost think he was nervous. 

She frowned at the beautiful piece of jewelry, “It’s not stolen is it?” 

He was so taken aback she had to laugh at his horror, “You know I don’t keep-” 

She caught his hand and squeezed it, “I’m teasing Kaito. It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Silence settled between them, and blue eyes met her and she felt her breath catch. They hadn’t dropped their hands. 

“Even if you are forcing me out on my birthday against my will.” 

His hand tightened in hers and she laughed.  
  


* * *

Of course the night was perfect. 

How could it not be? Drunk on champagne and acting like the fools they were? Kaito knew her better than she knew herself, and in lieu of a proper party he treated her to an evening as a princess. 

The restaurant had a balcony with a view of Tokyo Tower. They were alone, and able to talk without anyone to overhear. It was her favorite dishes, a champagne she could never afford, and candlelight that made her forget his disguise entirely. 

There was a tray of desserts, and the candle turned out to be a mini-firework display rather than a simple flame. 

_“We aren’t really inside after all. So of course there needs to be fireworks!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Kaito…”_

 _“Make a wish!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Maybe it was selfish, but then the champagne went to her head. Maybe it wouldn’t come true, but she could still hope.   
  
By the time they were finished, neither of them were ready to turn in. Kaito led her down the street, and they walked through the city like any normal couple out for an evening stroll. Both of them had just a little too much to drink, and just enough to make them reckless.

He was in disguise, she was dressed like a woman in love, and the two of them could just forget. 

It was her birthday after all, and she had made a wish. 

“Not in this dress idiot!” she said laughing, as Kaito pulled her up on the wall. It ran along the river that mirrored the street, the reason they had chosen that particular detour on the walk home. There were trees with low leaves, just beginning to show a hint of autumn colors. A bridge that crossed over the water, and let the moonlight light their way. 

A fairytale. 

Kaito laughed, easily dancing on the ledge beside her, hands catching her waist as she tilted towards the waters, “I won’t let you fall.” 

“You-”

“I’d never let you fall,” he said, as he held her carefully to help her along the precarious edge. Even in the heels the steps suddenly became easy, and she had a flash of nostalgia from when they’d do this in school. Except, Kaito had never been quite so close and Aoko had never wished so fervently that he’d close the distance between them.

Nor had she ever found herself in some dance, with Kaito catching her in his arms and spinning her through easy steps, as their reflection followed them in the waters below. 

How easy he made it seem. Waltzing on a precipice. 

“No. You never would,” she said, as she stared up at him as he spun her into a dip. For a moment, she felt like a princess in one of the stories she’d read as a child. For a moment, she could almost believe in fairytales, even if she’d fallen in love with the wizard rather than the prince. Right then, she had every assurance that magic existed and was surrounding them. 

They stood there, bodies close, Kaito’s eyes burning. His fingers reached down to brush her cheek, push away an errant curl, and hold her steady in his arms. She trusted him implicitly. She let him hold her, and the soft aura of champagne made it all so much easier. 

Made the constant shadow of Pandora, the unwanted judgement, the sensible side of her locked in a box a thousand miles away.

It was her birthday. 

She could be selfish too. 

Fuck sensibility. 

“Please,” she asked softly, her hand rested against his waist, and she felt his arms tighten around her and pull her closer. She’d forgotten how to breath, and the idea that those eyes could have belonged to anyone but Kaito earlier seemed utterly absurd. 

Azure eyes that could swallow her whole. 

“Aoko I-” he leaned in, his lips just a hair's breadth from hers- 

_“Nakamori-chan?!”_

It was only Kaito’s quick reflexes that kept her from falling, as she pulled away, startled by the shout of her name. Her heart was pounding in her chest as protective arms wrapped around her, and she turned to find the source of the yell. 

Hakuba Saguru stood a few meters back on the bridge, staring at the two of them like she’d grown a second head. 

She felt Kaito go taut behind her. 

“Hakuba-san,” she said hoarsely. Her mind was too dizzy with drink to deal with this now. She felt Kaito run a hand along her side in an attempt to sooth her. It was all too much, but the idea of pulling away now was impossible. “What brings you out this hour of the night?” 

“A lead on a case I’m working on, we only just finished up,” his eyes flickered to Kaito and she cleared her throat. 

“This is Takahashi Shiroto,” she was proud of remembering his alibi, with her wits a thousand miles away. “We were just out for the evening.” 

“I see that,” said Hakuba. His eyes had narrowed on him and she could feel Kaito prickling. Her hand tightened over his. 

“The pleasure is mine,” said Kaito smoothly. She caught a light hint of the southern prefecture in his voice, slightly deeper and richer. She was only vaguely aware that he was helping her down, catching her in his arms so he could wrap his arms back around her. “It is Aoko-chan’s birthday you know.” A hint of warning tinging his voice as he stared down the detective. 

Hakuba frowned, “Is it? Happy Birthday Nakamori-chan. I’m sorry to be belated in my salutations.” 

“I took the day off,” she said shortly. 

“As you should. We’re all rather guilty of overworking ourselves,” his eyes were still trained on Kaito. 

“Yes and Shiroto-san made us plans. It was lovely, and he was just escorting me home,” her hand tightened on Kaito’s arm trying to tell him that they should leave, even if Hakuba was still blocking their way. 

Hakuba nodded towards him, “I wasn’t aware you were seeing anyone.” 

It was Kaito who spoke up first. “We like to keep it quiet after all the trouble your department has given her,” he said sharply. “Was there any particular reason she should tell you who she was and wasn’t seeing?” 

Hakuba’s eyes met Kaito’s and his scowl deepend, “Well as a friend I like to make sure she is well taken care of.” 

Hakuba’s words sent a wave of fury through her, “Friends? Is that what we are Hakuba? I must have missed that memo after you raided my place for the third time this year, and accused me of being a criminal. I also seem to remember accusations that I was betraying my family and honor somewhere in that mix as well. Not to mention, of course, the other repercussions such as the press, and assholes-”

“Nakamori-chan-” 

“Nevermind you avoid me at the precinct. I didn’t hear you sticking up for me, or rather I seem to remember you mentioning how _good_ I was at desk work. I think _friends_ isn’t quite the applicable word any longer.” 

“Nakamori-chan please I am just-”

“I’m on a date, Hakuba. On my birthday. Last time I checked that isn’t a crime,” she said, taking a step away from Kaito and towards the detective. “And please refrain from addressing me so _informally.”_

“It depends who you're on the date with, yes _Shiroto-san?”_

Kaito looked entirely unimpressed, “Meaning?” 

“What sort of business are you in that you can dance along walls with such ease after several glasses of wine? All while holding a woman in heels and never missing a step?” 

“I have good balance.”

“Drunk?”

Kaito stepped in front of her this time, arms crossed and eyes sharp, “Are you implying something?” 

Hakuba looked at them both, “I thought you had better sense. Both of you,” he said flatly. “You aren’t even trying _Kuroba_.”

Aoko went cold.

Kaito was quiet, his eyes dark as they met Hakuba’s. Finally, after a moment, a laugh escaped his lips. He shook his head, “Hakuba-san you are as cruel and unobservant as Aoko-chan says.” 

“Some of us still remember what the law means,” Hakuba said pointedly, ignoring Kaito as he turned to Aoko. “I thought you were more rational than this.”

“Hakuba you need to leave,” she said sharply. “And I swear to god if I see you at my apartment with another search warrant in the morning you’ll have to arrest me for aggravated assault.”

“Nakamori-chan-” 

“ _Nakamori-san_ to you! It’s my birthday Hakuba. Was there even a case, or are you simply staking out my apartment now?!” 

The detective’s frown deepened, “I assure you this was entirely accidental.” 

Kaito’s hand had slipped back into hers, and he pulled her back against him, “Well then I suggest you go back to your evening excursions and we shall go back to ours.” 

Hakuba let out a sigh,“If you aren’t careful then someone is going to get hurt Nakamori-san. I dare say you don’t want that either, _Shiroto-san,”_ his tone scathing. 

Aoko cut in before Kaito had a chance to respond, “Is your career so important to you that you're not willing to see the ocean for the water? I thought _you_ had more sense than this, or haven’t you noticed Kaito isn’t even the bad guy these days? There are people working against him so much worse than a thief who doesn’t even properly steal things.” 

“There are other people in the force that-” 

“I don’t care.” 

“I’m trying to make sure you aren’t caught in the crossfire!” 

“It’s too late! I have been and always will be. I made my choices before I knew I even knew what I was doing Hakuba, and I’m not going to just sit and hide behind a desk and watch my friends die because other people are so caught up in the law they aren’t willing to consider the difference between what is right and what is good.”

“I-” 

“Aoko-chan asked you to leave,” she’d nearly forgotten Kaito was behind her. “I think it’s beyond time you do that, unless you have something you’d like to apprehend us for. Last time I checked, dancing in a park isn’t illegal.”

“I’m surprised at you, of all people, Kuroba. I had rather thought you’d have had more sense than this,” said Hakuba.

“And again, I fear you have mistaken me for someone else,” Kaito said blithely, holding his glare.

Hakuba shook his head, “I see. Good night then. Forgive me for interrupting your festivities Nakamori-san. Don’t worry, I shan’t be making any early morning calls.” His eyes resting on Kaito one last time. He turned his heel, and stepped into the darkness. 

They stayed where they were, Aoko wrapped in Kaito’s arms as they listened to his footsteps slowly fade into the distance. Finally he disappeared, and Aoko realized she was shaking in his hold. 

“It’s alright Aoko. He’s gone.” 

“Kaito, why does everything have to be-” 

He pressed a finger to his lips, “Don’t. It’s alright. We won’t let the prat ruin the rest of the evening, agreed?” 

She nodded, but even as she looked up at him she knew it already was. The spell had been shattered, and suddenly the unrelenting miasma around them had returned. 

“Take me home, please,” she said softly, letting him pull her closer into his arms.

She wondered what she’d been thinking, they should both know by now that life was never so kind. 

And wishes? 

Nothing but the fantasies of children.   
  


* * *

  
The gossip was on fire at the precinct the following day:  
  
“All I know is, I wouldn’t want to be Saguru with the hell KID makes his life.”

“Dear God, I thought I might die when I saw his office! Here I thought I'd seen everything but this time? They said it’s going to be weeks before it’s back to normal.” 

“Well I heard the dye won’t wash off either. They won’t even let him back into the precinct looking like that. Apparently he has to see a specialist.” 

“Why anyone wants to be on the KID taskforce, I’ll never know...” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko is frustrated, and has some further unexpected meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! I did it-- it's a shorter chapter than normal, but I hoped it was alright since I managed an extra one this week. I've got family stuff going on next week, so I'm hoping to get releases out-- but if not I'll be back the week. 
> 
> This chapter does get a little steamy. I tried to keep keep things tame enough to keep from M, but the rating on this fic probably will go up towards the end.

_ It was late when his shadow slipped past her window. Late, when she heard the frame crack open, and watched as he stepped past the threshold into her bedroom.  _

_ The moon cast a glow about him, an aura of magic that could never be replicated during the daylight hours. It reflected in his monocle, and wove a shadow over his face that made her think of old noir films her father used to watch when she was a child.  _

_ There was a romance to it, a mystery that sent her heart pounding and blood onfire. It made her remember all the things she loved and hated about her job, her best friend, and the strange way their lives had intertwined.  _

_ She sat up, her sheets falling back, forgetting the small blue negligee she’d worn to bed to combat the heater. It was sheer, too sheer even in the moonlight, and left her breasts visible and hard from the sudden blast of cold air over them.  _

_ It drew goosebumps over her skin, and the strap fell down her shoulder leaving an even wider expanse of skin.  _

_ Kaito’s eyes flickered over her. She saw him swallow as they rested over her pert nipples that were fighting their confines. He looked away just as quickly, focused instead on removing his hat and cloak, hanging them on the wall across from her bed.  _

_ “Are you alright?” she asked, suddenly nervous. Kaito rarely climbed through her window after heists these days.Too dangerous they agreed, especially after the night she found him covered in blood. It was necessary, occasionally, but he tried to make sure there was no get away path that led straight to her apartment. She was watched too carefully for post heist nights to become a habit. _

_ But tonight? There was something there. Something in the way his fingers flipped open his jacket, and the ease he rolled up his sleeves.  _

_ The sound of his monocle on her bed stand.  _

_ “I’m fine. Just tired,” he gifted her with a smile, but it held something else too. Something only for her. Something that made her slip out of her covers, negligee be damned, and stand up and reach out to him. _

_ A sadness that she wanted to push away.  _

_ She watched Kaito’s eyes take in her clothing (or lack thereof). She watched him as she saw him lick his lips, and take off his gloves, slowly-- oh so slowly.  _

_ Aoko would do anything to have those fingers on her skin.  _

_ And then they were, gently resting on her wrist as he pulled her close. Another hand tracing her cheek, with that strange tilt of his head and half smile-half smirk resting there just for her.  _

_ “I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said, bringing his head down to brush her lips. The kiss was long, luxurious, but not pressing. Something that was reassuring as he traced her pulse line. Her own fingers reaching up to work at unbuttoning his shirt.  _

_ Too many clothes. Too much space between them.  _

_ She heard him chuckle, but then the cloth was gone. Dropped to the floor decorously, and soon forgotten. She felt his hands move to her breast, pressing against their roundness through the thin fabric, while a gasp escaped her.  _

_ She was pinned to the bedroom wall, held tight as another groan escaped, as the negligee was pushed away and Kaito left a line of delicate kisses over her skin. She felt like one of his heists, a piece of art that he worked every inch over.  _

_ The hard lines of Kaito that were unmoving. Soft gentle hands that brushed along her chest, her stomach, down and down-- a groan that she barely bit back. She rested against him, felt his warmth and the low chuckled from his chest. He murmured soft words of praise and pushed back her hair to press another line of kisses along her neck.  _

_ She couldn’t remember how they got to the bed, or where his pants went. Couldn’t remember how she shed the rest of his clothes, or how his lips claimed hers and she couldn’t stop calling out his name. _

_ “Kai... Kaito! Kaito please!”  _

_ “I love you,” he whispered back against her skin. “God, I couldn’t love anyone more than I love you Aoko,” he whispered as he took her hand in his, pressing his lips to a ring that rested there.  _

_ She jolted.  _

_ His wife. Her Husband. They were-   
  
_

* * *

She woke with the feel of arms still wrapped around her, the memory of lips pressed against her palm, and a golden ring on her finger. 

Her hand stretched out as she looked for a body that wasn’t there, her face buried in a pillow she expected to find covered in his scent, and a coldness in her room where there should have been warmth.

Her eyes shot open.

It was the small hours of the morning. Her room was still dark, only the faintest morning light starting to light the sky above the city, and her door shut tight.

Her bed? Empty.

_ “Aoko--” Kaito ran a hand along her arm as bright blue eyes met hers.  _

_ “Please Kaito.”  _

_ He slid over her, his fingers running over her breasts, his lips on her, and feeling his hand along her body. _

_ Quick, long fingers infused with magic.  _

Her breath caught, her mind on fire, her heart hammering in her chest from a memory that wasn’t real, and wondering if she padded out of her room if he’d be asleep in her living room. 

So fucking close and so far away. 

Her hand trailed down her body to her boring night shirt and flannel pants. 

_ Would it be so terrible?  _

What would he do? If she slipped on one of the negligee’s Keiko had given her for a birthday years ago as a joke. If she let it slip over her shoulder and woke him. Would he-- 

_ Don’t be an idiot Aoko. He had every possibility and you know the answer.  _

She stared at the door in the dark room remembering the soft feel of fingers against her skin.

Hopeless.

His lips against hers, and a quick clever tongue. 

Blue eyes that never failed to swallow her whole. 

Two lies and a truth.

It was going to be a long night.   
  


* * *

“Well someone’s in a foul mood.” 

She glared at him as she tossed her paperwork aside. 

Of course he decided he’d stick around. Of course this had to be the week he wanted to play house. He had to choose the week her brain decided it  _ would not let her alone.  _

Melatonin.  Diphenhydramine.  Tea. Warm Milk. She’d tried it all, and if anything the dreams had just gotten  _ more  _ vivid. 

She’d considered taking care of the problem herself. She’d  _ tried,  _ but somehow knowing he was  _ right on the other side of the door--  _

She'd gotten so close one night, and then heard him _just outside her room._

“Argh!” 

She wondered if Kudou would help her hide his body if she just murdered him then and there. 

“.....right. How about I see if there’s any beer? Wine? Sake?” 

“.....Don’t you have a heist or something?” She muttered, rubbing her temples. How could he be so attractive like that? Still in the same t-shirt for two days, low hanging sweatpants, and his hair was better suited as a crow’s nest. 

He stretched, “I’m taking a break to gather research.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Seriously?” 

"...yes?" 

"....." 

“And catch up on TV. Weren’t you just complaining I was gone too much? I can go to Kudos if you want me to make myself scarce. Are you expecting company or something?” 

“Maybe I just want my couch,” she said tossing her jacket at him. “Please tell you’ve at least got dinner.” 

He caught it, and stood up to set it on the coat rack across the room. “I do. Your favorite. See? I am at least useful. Here-- I’ll grab some sake. You look like you could use it.” 

“Gee thanks,” she muttered, running a hand through her hair. 

It was for the best. She knew it was, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Not as she watched him pour her sake, and bustle around her kitchen. Not as he tried to make her smile, with that relentless KID charm. 

Not even her dreams could compare to the real thing. 

Still, when you had  the forbidden fruit curled up alongside you on the couch, damn if it didn’t make it any less forbidden. 

God, she needed to get laid.   
  


* * *

“Nakamori Aoko?” 

She did a double take at the man who stepped into her office. 

She’d seen him occasionally around the precinct, in a way you might be aware of someone constantly playing in the background. They’d never directly cross paths, but he always just stayed slightly out of sight. 

How he managed that feat she had no idea, since he was quite possibly one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. 

And Kaitou KID was her best friend. 

Blondish windswept hair, dark sun kissed skin, three piece suit carefully structured that just gave a hint of the muscular body below. He was somewhere in his early to mid-forties, although he might have just been her age if not for a certain depth in his eyes.

He’d seen too much, knew too much, and you knew immediately this was not a man you ever wished to cross. 

If she wasn’t around Kaito quite as much as she was she might have lost herself in those stormy blue eyes. Frankly, with the week she’d been having she was ready to let herself be thrown over her desk and call it a day. 

Maybe she’d dream about this bizarre visitor to her office tonight, instead of the ridiculous dreams she’d had lately. Anything would be a relief from waking up, and wondering why her best friend wasn’t in bed with her. 

Still, she had to wonder she’d done to receive a visit from someone who belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine rather than her office. 

“....Hello?” 

“Hello,” he said with a smile. “Furuya Rei, I’m with the PSB. May I come in?” 

Oh shit. 

Her fantasies shattered, loud enough she wondered if he could hear them. Her own poker face was nothing like Kaito’s, and to be visited by Furuya Rei...

None of her cases dealt with anything relatively in the vicinity that PSB would be visiting for, which meant this had to do with KID. 

And Furuya Rei was a legend. Furuya Rei was the boogeyman you scared first years at the academy with. His record was the stuff of myths, and the stories about his undercover work made James Bond movies look boring. 

This almost certainly had to do with KID. 

A litany of curses ran through her head. 

“Of course Furuya-san, please have a seat,” she said, clearing her throat and waving a hand to the chair across from her. 

“Thank you Nakamori-san,” he looked back out the door, a cursory glance that she suspected was second nature to him before firmly shutting the door. He strode across the room, “I have some papers that I believe belong to,” he said, setting a stack onto her desk. 

Which made no sense. Why would he shut the door and look out to have a private discussion over some misfiled paperworks. Not with the way his eyes were sparking her way, and that crooked smile that only Kaitou KID could compare with. 

Oh hell no. 

“But that’s not why you’d come all the way here. Surely you have assistants for that sort of thing. Sir.” She added as an afterthought. She was done with being led around by the nose by detectives, thieves, and her superiors. 

He laughed and she wondered what possessed him to go into police work when this person could easily have been a model or celebrity. Why bother with the heartache and difficulties? Anyone this beautiful would have anything they wanted served up on a silver platter. 

Still, something about his movements and the way his face kept a carefully constructed mask reminded her of Kaito. This man was clearly dangerous, and whatever stories she might have heard paled in the face of the real man. 

“Kudou did say you were sharp. Clearly you’re wasted in administration. A shame that things played out the way you did,” he leaned back in the chair with a grin. 

She felt her hackles go up, though something else caught her attention, “Kudou-kun?” 

“He asked me for a favor,” said Furuya, his smile widening further. Somehow it just made her more uneasy. “Easy enough for me, since I could care less about something as petty as a thief. Especially a thief who doesn’t even bother keeping the gems he steals. That’s entirely out of my jurisdiction.” 

“Yes. I was under the impression the PSB doesn’t really deal with Phantom Thieves,” she said trying not to fidget under his gaze. 

Furuya nodded, “Precisely. What I  _ do _ care about, are illegal syndicate rings that are holding their operations in Japanese soil. Especially organizations under the misconception that bombs and guns at a party are something I would allow. Now those peak my interest.” 

She fought to keep her composure, “I see.” 

“Do you?” 

“I trust there’s one in particular that has caught your interest?” she fiddled with the paperwork he’d handed her. 

“Indeed. This particular one had been in our purview for quite some time. For a while I had hoped they were part of a coalition with another organization we took out. Unfortunately they seem to be acting alone, and it’s past time they were dealt with.”

Aoko’s heart was racing.

“You know that my name was cleared from all that mess,” she said very carefully. “I’ve made it very clear that I was at no point aware of Kuroba Kaito’s connections, nor his second identity?” 

“Yes and from the little I gathered with good cause. Friendship with a person hardly means you are an acting accomplice. Any decent investigation should have cleared you far sooner than it did.” 

Her hands tightened in a fist. She knew that, but she was still working in an office when she should be out doing groundwork, “But-” 

“They wanted a scapegoat,” Furuya said flatly, “And they lost a rather good officer as a result. I looked at your files, you weren’t even assigned to most of the KID cases. It was noted that you had an interest, but that’s hardly surprising given your father is the Inspector in charge of the Kaitou KID Taskforce.” 

Now he was starting to get on her nerves, “Are you going to get to the point Furuya-san?” 

He looked taken aback from her bluntness, and then let out a laugh. 

“Right then,” he said leaning back. “I have an invested interest in mafia organizations based in Japan. You might say it’s my specialty in the PSB, and the group targeting KID has gotten out of control. Admittedly I had other fish I was dealing with, but we’ve finally settled that case and it looks like this organization may be trying to move into the hole that was left by the previous syndicate.” 

“And what does that have to do with me?” 

“Nothing. Leave that to us. I daresay I’d tell KID the same although no doubt he wouldn’t listen to a word I’m telling you.” 

“He wouldn’t.” 

Furuya grinned back at her, “He would make a good agent if he wasn’t so independent. Maybe even then, if he was willing to work with us. ” 

“And the fact he’s a criminal?” 

Furuya’s smile was sharp as he looked at her curiously, “Law abiding is a rather gray area in my department. Subordination is a problem, but we tend to have an appreciation for those willing to toe the line in the name of justice.” 

It caused her to pause as she observed the strange man in front of her. Again she was struck by the similarities between him and Kaito: the masks they wore, the constant awareness, and that mantle of danger that they tossed on like a second skin. 

“Oh. That’s… different. My father was always black and white about the matter, as was the rest of his department. Obviously,” Aoko said, waving her hand to the stack of paperwork on her desk. 

“I have always found that the world is very rarely black or white, and there’s always someone who's worse than the other. A thief who returns the gems he steals is barely a thief at all. If he went to trial with a good lawyer it is entirely unlikely the charges would stick, and I doubt he would do more than a year or two in prison, mostly for obstruction of the peace. I have it on good authority that the Suzuki family would refrain from even pressing charges. All the previous heists that were kept are obviously before this incarnation’s appearance. Frankly, I hardly see how he ranks as a criminal at all, given the men he’s clearly working against.”

“Legally that doesn’t help much in the meanwhile,” she said scowling. 

Furuya nodded, “Unfortunately, no. I would make him an offer, but I don’t think he would take it. Still, there’s time if he changes his mind and I can promise it will be a better deal than anything Kudou has tried to arrange with his FBI friends.” 

She laughed, “Kudou’s thoughts have him disappear. I dare say he’ll have to eventually if he wants anysort of life, though I suppose he might just stay on the run.” 

“We’d be happy to have him, and without the prison sentence to accompany his change in career. Or rather, the lengthy trial to try to prove Kaito Kuroba wasn’t complacent. Not impossible. Difficult, but with the intel Kuroba can offer, likely.” 

It was a thought. If he worked for the PSB under an assurance of a pardon it would solve most of their issues. 

“This is a lovely supposition, but I should remind you there’s been several inquiries all proving I have  _ nothing to do with KID.  _ So, how does any of this deal with me?” 

Furuya slid two flash drives across the table. 

“The first has research I acquired on a previous case. Most of it ended up being a false lead at the time, but I suspect it might be pertinent to whatever goal this syndicate surrounded KID has. That data is several years old, but I think it might be worth examining.” 

He tapped the second one, “This is what I’ve found since Kudou asked me to look into the matter. I think you’ll find it useful. ” 

Impossible. One of the top opportives of the PSB just handing over the information for Kaitou KID? 

“Furuya-san you're certain you want to give this to me?” 

His eyes flickered with amusement, “I suspect you can see it reaches the right hands.” 

She slipped the flash drives into her purse with a nod, afraid to speak. 

Furuya reached into his suit and pulled out a card, “This has my personal number, I’d recommend calling rather than texting, although it may take a little time to get back to you. Tell your friend I’d rather it be you or Kudou who reaches out to keep a certain amount of plausible deniability between us. If he does have interest in my offer then we can set up something at that time.” 

She pocketed it glancing back at him, “I will Furuya-san. Thank you. I’m sure some of this will prove useful.” 

He smiled back at her, “I hope so. Please, if you could pass on a message as well. If our mutual friend does have further information on the group after him that he’d be willing to share that would be an immense help. I know he’s worked alone for a long while, but it would be best for us all if he was willing to work in collaboration with us.” 

“He’s stubborn.” 

Furuya laughed, “Yes. Contrary to popular belief, I  _ have  _ been present at a few of his heists.” His eyes flickered over her one last time as he stood, “Please take care of yourself Nakamori-san. He might think keeping you an arms length is helpful, but you’re just as tied up in this as he is. Keep your guard up, although if you're looking for a change of pace feel free to give me a call as well. We’re always looking for sharp agents.” 

That caught her by surprise, “The PSB?” 

He grinned back at her, “We could use an agent like you. Think about.” 

The idea was mind-boggling, but something like hope rose up inside of her.

Excitement.

“I will Furuya-san. Thank you.” 

* * *

“No.” 

“But Kaito if you would just listen to what I was-” 

“Work for the PSB?! Do I look like a spy to you?” 

Aoko crossed her arms, “Sometimes? Yes.” 

“Well I’m not!” he scowled and looked away. 

“So you’d rather just hide instead?” 

“I’ll figure it out when I find Pandora!” 

“And if you don’t?” 

“I will Aoko.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Rei justice. He's really difficult to write. I've tried to do some oneshots with him, and I just end up wailing in my pillow. He's fun and awesome, but he's also a pain in the ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko gets dragged in as a KID consultant, and starts considering a more active role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Last week ended up as crazy as I expected, but things have calmed back down. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, it really helps keep me going during all this-- and it makes me happy to know people are reading along!

Her eyes flickered over the screen for the hundredth time.

The number of cases that were logged were insane. Each had incredible detail, meticulously recorded with the specifics surrounding them, and pertained entirely to the logistics of how the focus did or did not pertain to the goal at hand. 

Immortality. 

She shook her head in disbelief. It was like uncovering some bizarre conspiracy theory was true. 

The PSB involved with a quest for immortality? Pills that shrunk adults into children? Poisons that were meant to reverse time? Women posing as their daughters, who had lived twice the time they were supposed to? 

Some of the cases recorded were better fodder for fairy stories, than anything a shadow organization should be looking into. 

Of course, looking for gems that granted immortality was hardly less incredulous. 

_“It might be a trap. I’ve been fine so far, I’ve probably looked into half those targets already,” he argued when he saw the thumb drives she provided._

_“Kaito… Kudou was the one who put us in touch. I really doubt it’s a trap. Furuya made it clear they’re after the men you’re after, not you. Maybe it’s bait, but isn’t that what you’re doing anyway?”_

_“...no.”_

_She crossed her arms, “Oh really?”_

_“Look. I just… ugh- fine. I’ll look over the targets he’s singled out, but that’s it. Only if it makes you feel better, but I’m not bothering with the other one. I was there for a good portion of those cases, as was Kudou. Look through it if you want, but if there was anything pertaining to Pandora it would have been found anyway.”_

_“Kaito! It doesn’t hurt to-”_

_“ I bet if you look through you’ll find a whole segment on the Sunset Manor. Trust me-- no Pandora. I scoured that place. Look through it if you want, but I’m not going back through that spy’s cases in the unlikely event something turns up.”_

_“That’s just one case!”_

_“You look through it then!”_

So, Aoko did. 

It wasn’t that different from what she’d been doing at work, and the cases were far more fascinating. She had the barest idea of what went on in his department, but the insight these gave her-

She felt like it was reading a James Bond novel. 

She still refused to believe the number of times he explained jumping out of moving vehicles, or the layers of disguise that he implied he was wearing. It made what Kaito did seem like child’s play, the way he discussed living as a civilian hiding out as an undercover agent. 

Who could go a year living under three identities at one time?

And Furuya claimed he wanted to recruit her? 

_Maybe he just wants me as bait for Kaito-_ she thought to herself. It was a possible, though worst case scenario had her acting as his glorified secretary, which would still be more interesting than what she was doing now. 

It also meant expanding her training, learning things that might be helpful when acting as an accomplice to a wanted felon. Hell, even these cases were giving her ideas. Maybe they should have kept up Kaito’s identity as Shiroto, enough that she established a boyfriend coming in and out no questions asked. 

They’d just been so caught up in the way things had been, but...

Aoko moved to the next case. 

There was still time to learn. 

* * *

“They said they need an expert on KID, so they’ve requested you for the next week,” said her supervisor, his eyes narrow with a frown furrowing his brow. 

“Sir?” 

“I offered to loan them anyone else. I know you don’t like to be brought into dealing with this whole mess, especially when people are starting to forget your involvement. Trust me Nakamori-san, I tried to explain that in great detail. That said, I couldn’t argue with the fact that the two of you had grown up together. The assholes at the PSB swore it was only temporary though. Said they needed an expert on KID’s movements for the upcoming case and requested you specifically.” 

It was faster than she thought. Her heart was racing, since she hadn’t agreed to anything yet, but then she supposed it made a certain amount of sense.

“It’s a straightforward heist. You shouldn’t have any difficulty, and you’ll just be working as a consultant.” 

It would also be less suspicious if she _did_ decide to change focus, having her work as an intermediary with them on a prior heist.

“That’s alright sir. I’m glad that I can provide some assistance.” 

“You’ll do us proud Nakamori-san.” 

“Yes sir.” 

* * *

“Kudou-kun, I’m rather certain this was _not_ what they had in mind when they offered me as a consultant on this heist,” she said from her vantage point on the floor of the room. She was supposed to be filling them in with information, taking notes… there had been a firm implication she was _not_ supposed to be involved. 

“Nakamori-chan that’s an utter waste of your talents and you know it,” his eyes were sparkling, and if she didn’t know better she might have thought it was Kaito in disguise. 

Except, she’d already managed to glean out Kaito from the party surrounding the heist. He’d done a terrible job at hiding his surprise when he’d seen her there. A shame she had no interest in actually arresting him. 

“Why am I even here?” she asked Kudou pointedly. 

He shrugged, “Furuya said you showed interest. I thought it might be a good idea to have an extra set of hands on this one and get you back in the thick of things. I hardly see how it’s helpful just sorting the casework if you don’t actually witness the people we’re after first hand.” 

“I suppose.” 

Kudou followed her gaze and turned back towards her, “You already know who he’s disguised as don’t you?” 

She tried not to jump, “What?” 

“Kuroba. You’ve spotted him.” 

She bit her lip. Even if they were both on his side, it was something else to admit that while currently _standing at a heist._ Technically speaking she was there to catch the idiot, no matter the real purpose behind the whole thing. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Kudou-kun. I haven’t interacted with anyone but you.” 

He laughed, “It’s the blond woman isn’t it? I don’t know why he picks the short women. He does a terrible job trying to hide his height, especially in those short skirts.” 

Now that Kudou pointed it out she noticed he _was_ doing a terrible job with this height. She could see him bending slightly, and keeping his legs crossed under the skirt. That wasn’t what caught her attention initially. Rather, it had been almost like a sixth sense. Her mannerisms, a flick of her hands, the way her hair stuck up in the back, and a specific furrow of her brow. Even the way the woman occasionally leaned, the tilt of her head as she listened to something beyond the conversation, and her eyes took in every detail around her. It was so unmistakably Kaito, that Aoko wondered how the whole department didn’t just call him out right then and there. 

“I really wouldn’t know Kudou-kun, you’re the detective. I’m just here to try to help the best I can,” the blond woman’s eyes met hers briefly and then pulled away. 

“Given him an answer yet?” 

That dragged her away from any daydreams she’d been having, “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Zero-kun,” said Kudou rolling his eyes. “I don’t actually care about you and Kuroba’s love life that much thanks. Spare me the details. I was talking about Furuya-san.” 

She knew her cheeks were red and looked away, “For your information, there _is_ no love life, and this is _hardly_ the place to be talking about that-” she hissed. “But to answer your question, no-- I haven’t.” 

“You should take it.” 

“I didn’t even want to take this! You two went behind my back and got me on this case.” 

“You could have turned it down.” 

“Of course I wasn’t going to turn it down!” 

“All the more reason-!” 

“Is everything alright over here,” a feminine drawl cut in between the two of them, as the blond woman stepped forward. 

Aoko groaned and Kudou nearly burst out in laughter. The blond woman had enough chutzpah to look put out. 

“I’m fine,” Aoko said, meeting the woman’s eyes. Brown- not blue- but they still glinted and creased in all the same spots. “Thank you-- Miss-?” 

“Fujiko Aine,” her lips curled in a grin. 

Kudou snickered, while Aoko felt like slamming her head against a wall. 

Did the idiot _want_ to be arrested?

“And you are?” ‘Fujiko’ said, looking at the detective with disdain. 

“Kudou Shinichi,” he was grinning now. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it as the woman feigned appreciation. “The Detective called in for the case. Nakamori Aoko here is acting as a consultant for the force.” 

“Is she?” 

Aoko wanted to hit him over the head with his own handbag. “Indeed Fujiko-san. You may want to head back to your observation spot as I believe we only have a short time before the heist begins. KID can be a bit of rake when it comes to us ladies.”

God, that pout on ‘Fujiko’s’ face. “I heard he was a gentleman!” the imposter said. 

Kudou laughed, “Well, I understand he can be rather in love with himself too. Best get back to your place, or you might attract the Inspector’s attention.” 

“All business and no fun!” she said, waving a hand between the two of them. The scowl on her face was all Kaito, “Fine, fine. Don’t let this detective bully you around though! We ladies need to stick together.” She turned tail and sauntered off, Aoko trying not to stare at the way he managed to catwalk his way across the floor in stilettos. 

“Why is he like that?” she asked, groaning. 

“He’s all yours.” 

“Kudou-kun? Please. Just shut up.” 

* * *

Just a one time thing. That was what they told her. 

Three heists later, Aoko opened her eyes to a blank, unfamiliar room and remembered why she hated them. 

It was too clean. Bare really, except for the occasional stacks of clutter that hid in the corners of the room. Only a small beam of light flickered in weakly through one tiny window across from her. The ray flitted down to the futon she was resting on, warming her blanket and causing her eyes to shut tightly again. It was too small to gauge any sense of direction _where_ exactly she might be.

She couldn’t quite remember how she got there.

Something, she suspected, to do with Furuya Rei, Kudou Shinichi, and the need for backup. Being at another heist she had no business attending, and chasing the men after KID rather than the thief himself.

Just the one time her ass. 

Furuya may have gone through all the right channels and admittedly she had _enjoyed_ helping Kudou. 

It was why she’d been loaned out to the PSB and then the detective. How she’d suddenly become the ‘Kuroba’ consultant rather than a traitor she didn’t know, but it gave her a chance to keep observing the men Kaito was after. 

Leave it to her, this time had her running full speed through a building that was coming down around her ears. 

She groaned as it all came back.

Her exact orders of the night had been to watch for any suspicious activities surrounding the case. She was to have no interaction with KID, just provide the backup for the detective and keep tabs on anything out of the ordinary. 

It was the same thing she’d been doing for the last month. A contingency plan, if she decided she wanted out of paperwork, and back into the line of duty. 

How cute. 

She was never letting herself alone with Furuya Rei and Kudou Shinichi again. They were both maniacs. KID might as well be Prince Charming living a life of luxury compared to the chaos those two invoked. 

KID might blow up the apartment, but she was fairly certain that a Furuya-Kudou Partnership would lead to the demise of entire city blocks.

Which was how she found herself waking up on a futon _somewhere._

Hopefully one of KID’s bolt holes. Or Furuya’s. 

Who knows, maybe even Kudou had a secret hideout knowing him. 

She lifted the blanket and felt a chill, looking down she realized in shock she was wearing one of KID’s blue shirts. 

_Just_ KID’s blue shirt. 

Her mind went blank.

She _definitely_ did not remember that part. 

Thank God it went almost to her knees. On her the garment could almost be a short dress, although the top few buttons were undone and showing more than she liked. As she shifted she realized that the sides also had a tendency to rise up indecently high. 

She also had no recollection of _changing_ into his shirt, which was the larger issue at the moment. 

She looked around the tiny room, “Where the fuck is my uniform?!” 

She jumped, pulling the blanket closer to her, when she heard a cough, and Kaito stepped out of the tiny bathroom next to the door. Somehow she hadn’t expected a response, or for him to even _be_ there. 

“Currently? It’s covered in whatever was in that biochemical the syndicate blew up in that building. I wasn’t sure how corrosive it was, but given the damage it received in the fire I didn’t want to risk you keeping it on. You ended up taking a brunt of it, and were absolutely coated in it. Your coughing was getting pretty bad even once you were out.” 

She vaguely remembered something like white ash coating her skin in an oily residue. It had burned to the touch, something she had noticed before she passed out. Damn. Leave it to her to entirely botch a chance to prove herself to Furuya. 

She wondered what kind of picture she made, sitting on the futon with her legs bare and shirt barely covering the rest of her. She really should button it up further, the way the lace of her bra could be seen peeking out the top, but as she caught the flush in his face as he moved to the counter to pour her a drink, she decided to reconsider.

“Everyone’s alright?” she asked, catching his hand as he handed her a mug. 

“From what I’ve heard, yes.” 

“That’s one good thing at least,” she muttered. She wondered how Kaito even got her out of there. 

“Sorry about the, er… clothing. I don’t keep much here, and that was the best I could do as far as coverage went. I tried to wake you up, but whatever they hit you with was potent and I couldn’t leave you in whatever that stuff was.”

She wasn’t sure if she was more mortified or thankful that her underwear was one of her favourite sets. One she usually saved for dates or special occasions, it was made of soft lace, the type that hid very little and left nothing to the imagination. She loved it, since it felt like she was wearing air, which in the case of coverage might as well be true. 

Her cheeks fired up, and she was glad Kaito had turned away. 

“I… it’s fine,” she choked out. “Figures. You’re always trying to peek up my skirt anyway.” 

He flashed her a grin, “You’ve definitely picked a set more interesting than those white things you use to wear.” 

“ _Why you…”_

“I particularly liked the silver accents-”

“ _Bakaito_!” 

His gaze got serious as he caught the pillow she threw at him, “What were you even doing there Aoko? I thought you weren’t allowed at heists and this is the _third_ I’ve seen you at?” 

She scowled, “I’m still an officer,” they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk before she’d gotten the assignment. She’d expected Kudou to tell him, but clearly that was asking too much.

“Aoko I mean it… if I hadn’t been there-” 

Ugh. The idiot. 

“You were though! Look, Furuya and Kudou want a second set of eyes okay? Someone who knew you well enough that I could stay a step ahead, but try to discern what the otherside was doing. I know you don’t want to work with them, but other people are getting hurt too. Whether you like it or not they _will_ be looking into this group after you. I was happy for the opportunity to help.” 

“You should have had more coverage.” 

She crossed her arms, “I did. That was my fault-- I told Kudou what I was doing and then ended up taking off into the hell zone. I couldn’t be sure you were alright, and I would do it again if I had to. No one else believed you’d be that stupid.” 

“Clearly it wasn’t _that_ stupid since we both got away.” 

“And if I hadn’t passed out?” she had a suspicion the only reason he’d left when he did was to get her out of there. 

“Aoko-” 

“I mean it Kaito. What would you have done had I not have been hit when I was?” 

He gave an exasperated groan, and it told her everything she needed to know. They were both uninjured, _this time,_ but if she hadn’t needed help when she did? Who was looking out for him these days? 

“It’s fine.” 

His muscles rippled under the tank top he had on. Usually she never saw him in something so sparse. In her apartment it was always t-shirts or sweatshirts, and the flashes of skin she got were just that. Her eyes flickered over his skin for injuries, and thankful that there appeared to be nothing immediate. Still, she frowned seeing an old wound on his upper shoulder. Too close to the heart for comfort. She stood, reaching out to touch it as he froze at her touch. 

“What happened here?” 

“Aoko-.” 

“ _Kaito-_ ” 

He sighed, turning to catch her hand, eyes fuming, “We all have wounds Aoko. It’s old yeah? Don’t worry about it.” 

They were so close, right then, with their hands tangled and he’d turned her so she was nearly against the wall and the room was tight and small and nothing like the other spaces they shared. 

She felt her breath hitch as he looked down, his eyes trailing, both of them only half dressed, her own eyes trailing over his well toned abs and chest that there was no hiding. Her one hand braced against his chest, where she could feel him trying to even out his breath. 

Her own hair disheveled, the shirt riding up so a glimpse of blue lace showed at her thigh, her own breasts nearly on display through the open buttons of his shirt. 

She could see something in his eyes, something possessive, and the relief of them both just being safe, both being okay, neither of them shot or really injured when it came so close came tumbling back. 

Aoko lifted her hand up, brushing his cheek, as he leaned into the touch.

“I was so worried when I saw you get caught in the blast,” he said softly. His voice on the edge of cracking, a brittleness she had never heard before. 

“I thought they were going to catch you this time,” she said hoarsely. “I couldn’t let that happen. I’m fine Kaito. I know how to take care of myself.” 

He sighed and she met his eyes, his lips tightening before he pulled away and stepped across the room to grab a second cup of coffee.

“I know you do Aoko, but it doesn’t make me worry less. My father knew how to take care of himself and it didn’t stop all this mess from happening. I should have stayed away.” 

She grabbed his arm as he came towards her, nearly causing him to spill the coffee in his hand, “Don’t you dare,” she said sharply. “I chose this. Even if you had tried, do you think I would do anything differently?” 

His eyes were bright and he refused to meet her head on. She bit her lip, “Once I knew, once the whole world knew, it was too late. You being here only means I’m better able to gauge _what_ is going on instead of just going in blind.”

He sighed, handing her the coffee, “It doesn’t make me happy.”

She stuck out her tongue, “It doesn’t have to. It just has to keep you alive.” 

“And what about you,” he said, his eyes meeting hers, dead serious.

“Me? I’m just the back-up Kaito. I promise.” 

“And if I don’t want back-up?”

She shrugged, “Not your call anymore.”  
  


* * *

  
He offered to take a chair that night, but she refused to let him. 

It had been too dangerous to risk leaving just yet, especially since she was still fighting the effects of whatever they’d blown up around her, and Kaito couldn’t be certain they weren’t followed. 

“Don’t you have another futon?” 

“Aoko there’s barely room for one! I never thought I’d be bringing another person here.” 

“Just lay down you idiot, you need more sleep than I do,” she grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside her. He groused, but finally let himself be pulled under the blanket. “How is this any different than the two of us falling asleep on the couch?” 

“Because it is!” 

“It really isn’t.” 

“...alright. Alright! Whatever you say.”

Neither of them mentioned their mutual states of undress.

It should have been difficult, listening to the sound of his breath in her ear, and a hesitant arm resting lighting against her waist. Instead, it was easy to let the night take her and leave her to a dreamless sleep. 

She woke up in the dead of night to warm arms wrapped around her, and his warm breath on her neck. 

He had curled into her, pulled her up against him as she had sought the extra warmth. His arm was no longer hesitant, but instead tight against her. The hem of the shirt was pushed up indecently, a hand underneath that was splayed across the bare skin of her stomach. 

She shifted slightly, enough to turn and see the way the moonlight flickered over his face. For a moment she thought she saw them open, his hand taut, and his gaze searching. 

For that moment she could believe she was as precious as any heist, a jewel, anyone worth a phantom thief. 

_What are we doing?_ her mind wondered, as she ran her hands over the tops of his. She should pull away, give him room, but somehow she just moved closer, burying herself against his chest. She took a deep breath, rose petals and gunpowder and clean soap. There was no space left between them, and at that moment she never wanted there to be again. 

There was a hint of stubble against her cheek, barely noticeable but there. When had they moved from being children to adults? She remembered Kaito trying to grow a mustache years ago, and the effect being disastrous. 

She felt his fingers run lazy circles on her stomach, silly patterns that might have been kanji, or drawings, or nothing at all. She let out a content huff at the leisurely touch. The steady exploration, that stopped just shy of anything that might pull her out of the hazy world of dreamland. 

In the dead of the night, the intimacy seemed as natural as breathing, the darkness giving them a shroud they could hide beneath. 

Two hearts beating as one. 

_Just for tonight,_ she thought softly. His lips pressed to her shoulder in what might have been a ghost of a kiss. A brush of his stubbled cheek, a small resigned huff, and steady breaths as he fell back to sleep. 

_Just tonight._

She let her fingers intertwine with his, as sleep took her a second time.   
  


* * *

She woke up alone on the futon.

She turned, disheveled, but Kaito’s attention was on two bags emitting breakfast like scents. 

“Glad you can join the living sleepy head. Here I thought I was going to have to fake a few phone calls before your boss and father sent out search parties,” he waved a blinking phone in her direction. There were at least half a dozen missed calls, half from numbers she didn’t even recognize. 

She groaned, “Please do,” she said as she turned back over and buried her head in the pillow. Every part of her ached, and suddenly she _felt_ like she had been blown up. 

“Nuh-uh. I got you breakfast and clothes. You can handle irate police and detectives. I only do that on working hours,” she could hear his shit-eating grin, the asshole. was the same look he always had, on her couch, out on errands, but- 

She remembered the feel of his hands. His chest. 

_Do I-_

She buried herself deeper in the pillow. If she fought hard enough maybe the whole thing would be a dream, and she could just _keep_ having the good part of it. 

The smell of food hit her like a stone, as well as the scent of her favorite coffee. 

“Ugh.” 

“Rise and shine princess, we need to get going soon. I need to do recon, and try to manage damage control from what went wrong last night. You need to get Sherlock and Bond off my tail, and make sure your father doesn’t track me down and kill me.” 

She felt a flurry of clothes dropped on her head and yelped, “Kaito!” 

“There she is!” 

Dreams would have to wait for another day, and whatever thoughts she had about the night before-

He looked so normal. No hint of the intimacy before. No flashes of what she’d seen in those early hours in the morning.

Probably for the best. 

They had work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko takes Furuya up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all had a good week! Mine's been a bit crazy, so I'm sorry if this chapter ends up being a bit shorter than usual. When I looked at where I'd edited, it just seemed the best ending place and wouldn't let me be.

It hadn’t really been a choice, not after that last heist. Aoko’s mind flickered again to the puckered mark too close to Kaito’s heart. She couldn’t, wouldn’t allow herself to continue to be a liability. 

_ “Aoko with the heists getting more dangerous-”  _

_ Oh no he wasn’t, “Kaito, I told you before, it’s my job. I’m not staying away just because things get heated. If there’s a place for me I’m taking it.”  _

_ “And what about this time?”  _

_ “What about that gunshot wound you won’t talk about?”  _

_ “Dammit Aoko! Don’t you get it? If you get hurt at a heist-”  _

_ “Then I won’t Kaito. It’s that simple.”  _

Still, there was a stark difference in being a ‘consultant’ and signing over her soul. She knew she was being dramatic, but the PSB had never been on her radar when she studied at the academy. They were elite, different, in a category she had never shown interest in or thought she would be qualified for. 

And now she was standing outside their director’s office, trying to remember how she even got there. 

A thousand other directions still running through her mind, and the constant question of whether she was about to make a serious mistake. 

But like hell she was going to stand around or sit behind a desk, while Kaito was on the front line risking his life for something as stupid as a cursed gem. 

The walk over had her mind racing over her options. She’d taken the longest way possible and still circled around. Then, she’d paced outside the building for almost ten minutes, nearly bumming a cigarette from a stranger outside in a last ditch attempt to calm her nerves. 

She didn’t even smoke. 

The card in her pocket burned, as she slipped a hand in her pocket reminding herself it was there. That Furuya had been the one to offer, and she wasn’t just a mad woman on some outlandish quest.

Staring at the office door, Aoko found it remarkable how plain it was. Furuya made everything seem opulent, and to be faced with something so  _ normal  _ seemed strange. 

Maybe she was making a mistake, but if the offer remained-- 

Things could hardly get worse. 

Still, rumors of Furuya Rei and the PSB were the stuff of nightmares. They were what you scared young police cadets with. He was legendary among the force, and his track record impeccable. The stories you heard were unbelievable, but occasionally you’d read a case in the newspaper and know he had his fingers in it. 

You did not cross Furuya Rei and expect to live. 

That it was Kudou Shinichi who put her in his purview was hardly a glowing recommendation. People had a tendency to die around Kudou after all, and at a far higher rate than was usual for Tokyo. She knew he'd meant well, but the path way to hell was paved with good intentions. 

_ I should have just stuck with thieves,  _ she told herself. Things had been so similar when the most she had to worry about was ‘keep the gem away from the kaito.’ 

She missed those days. 

They were also never coming back. 

The PSB would pay for the training, and she needed it. Kaito needed backup and he would never willingly accept it otherwise, no on the run, and not in the position he was in now. 

He’d made that clear. 

_ Well what Kaito doesn’t know won’t hurt him.  _

The door opened. 

Aoko jumped back. 

It was unfair that anyone that dangerous could also be so… pretty. Every word she prepared evaporated as soon as Furuya walked into the hall. He was followed by an equally attractive tall man with long dark hair and sharp green eyes that locked straight onto her. It sent a chill down her spine, and she immediately reconsidered every showing up there. 

This man made the people after KID look like children.

Furuya had yet to notice her as he was currently yelling at the man next to him, “-which was the problem Akai! If you would just take a moment to actually think for once, instead of treating everything like one of your Hollywood films!” he pressed a pen into the other man’s chest stopping him from walking off. “This isn’t America, we’re actually  _ civilized.”  _

The other man raised an eyebrow, and looked pointedly to where Aoko was standing. He gave a light cough, and there was a smile on his lips that caused her to shudder. 

She never  _ ever  _ wanted to be on the wrong side of that man. 

Furuya turned and he stopped his tirade to look at her. Aoko realized it was now or never, as she forced herself to speak up. 

“Furuya-san- Excuse my interruption. Perhaps I should have called ahead, but you had mentioned discretion so I thought it would be best to come in person?” 

If the director was surprised to see her he didn’t show it. He centered himself and a smile broke out across his face that she could almost believe. If she hadn’t grown up with Kaito it would have been perfect, but no one was best friends with Kuroba Kaito and didn’t learn how to read the lie in a smile. 

“Nakamori-san! A pleasure to see you. I admit I was hoping you might drop by. Excellent timing.” He waved a hand next to him, “This Akai Shuuichi, one of my associates you may see around. Please feel free to ignore him while we talk, as he usually does little but make a pest of himself. Bad habits from his years with the FBI you understand. I wouldn't listen to a word he has to say about me either.” 

The man next to him rolled his eyes, “A pleasure to meet you Nakamori-san. I’ve had the privilege of working with your father. He’s an excellent inspector.” 

That was a surprise, she didn’t remember her father mentioning Akai, which she was sure he  _ would  _ have given the man’s reputation. “Thank you sir. The pleasure is all mine.” 

Furuya snorted, “Please. It’s never a pleasure. No need to be polite. I trust you’re here to talk about our mutual friend?” 

Her eyes flickered back to Shuuichi. Akai Shuuichi, another legend cadets only whispered about. Ex-FBI and deadliest sniper in the force if tales were true. People talked about his shots in whispers, and no one knew exactly how many deaths he had to his name. Some people said he took holidays to shoot rogue yakuza for fun. 

Other’s claimed he’d been a yakuza himself before he’d been recruited to the FBI.

The same man who currently had a look of utter boredom on his face. A man who’d been scolded like a child a moment before, and remained completely unmoved by whatever yelling match they’d been having. Rather his attention was now turned on her, and he seemed almost… kind? She knew he was a friend of the Kudous, but...

If Akai knew what they were talking about, he showed no signs of caring. Rather, the look he shared with Furuya might be called amused. 

It was an effort to speak up. She started to question again what business she had being there at all, “Actually, I was hoping to discuss the offer you made to me.” 

Furuya’s eyes lit up, “Decided to try your hand at joining our ranks?”

Aoko forced herself to stand her ground. What on earth was she getting herself into? 

“You win. I’d like to go ahead and formalize our partnership.” 

“Excellent. I heard some fascinating stories this week concerning the heist you and Kudou last worked together on. We managed to get our hands on a good deal of vital information, even if that chemical they dumped was a bit of a trainwreck.”   
  
Akai snorted, “That’s putting it mildly Furuya.”    
  


Furuya’s grin was wicked when he turned it to Akai, “Made FBI here feel a bit nostalgic-” he told her, nudging the man next to him. 

Somehow she doubted she’d ever have that kind of confidence this man had. His mention of the heist left her cheeks burning, “I think the training could be beneficial if we want to continue with this partnership. Biochemicals were not really included in basic. Clearly this has gotten beyond anything Kai- KID even expected.” 

“Decided you didn’t want to go back to desk work?” 

“That too.” 

Fururya smiled, “Excellent news. Report to my office at 8am sharp tomorrow. I’ll see to your transfer paperwork and get things in transit. Tomorrow we can discuss your training and what we’ll have you doing in the interim. I’m afraid you’ll still be in your office a few months yet, but be prepared for overtime. I have a suspicion there’s more going on there we need to keep under observation.” 

That was quick. Almost too quick. She thought she’d have a week at least, but given how unsurprised he’d been by her appearance perhaps not. Clearly he knew she’d be seeking him out. 

Aoko wondered just what she was getting into as she caught a glint in his eye that reminded her far too much of Kaito at his worst.

“Yes sir.” 

“Excellent. Until then Nakamori-san.” 

Akai nodded her way, stepping past her. 

Furuya turned back, adding, “And Nakamori-san?” 

“Sir?” 

“Welcome to the team.”

* * *

At home there was a note from Kaito, pinned to a bouquet of flowers with a box of her favorite pastries next to it. 

_ I’m afraid I’ll be away for a while this time. I’m sorry again for the mess at the heist, hopeful this time I’ll be able to keep that from happening again. It may be a few months, since it might take me afar. I’ll try to let you know how things go. Please be safe, and don’t let Kudou drag you into too much trouble.  _

Of course he signed it with a KID scribble. It was really shocking it took him as long to be caught as it had. 

It was a relief, really, as she grabbed the pastries and fell onto her empty couch. It was the first time in a long time she was thankful for his absence. It would make things easier, if she was starting at her new headquarters tomorrow. Kaito would be a distraction she couldn’t afford, and she suspected there would be a fight in the works once he got wind of her new position.

_ Not that it’s any business of his what I do in my own time,  _ she told herself firmly. She was in no way beholden to him. For that matter, it was her house he broke into. Her time that he had a way of monopolizing. She might not know exactly what they were, but whatever  _ it  _ was did not extend to a say in her career as an officer. 

He might not want to be a spy, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try her hand at it. 

She might even be good at it. 

She refused to consider how lonely the apartment seemed without him there, but it meant an early to bed and early to rise. Easy to fall into this new schedule she was going to be faced with. 

Aoko showed up the next morning anxious and excited. Furuya handed her over to his assistant, who walked her through stacks of paperwork and NDAs. There was a new schedule, training regimens, as well as a collection of materials that she was asked to read over and familiarize herself with. 

“Furuya-san said you won’t be moved just yet. He wants to keep you as a way to observe what’s going on in the main office a bit longer, and try to keep you removed from the department as long as possible. There’s gains to be had keeping you from having a direct connection to the PSB, even within the chain of command. You’ll still see the increase in salary though, and your official title will change once you’ve finished your training period,” said the assistant handing over Aoko another stack of papers. 

It meant extra hours at the shooting ring. Extra hours working out. Homework concerning various underground syndicates, large range chemical weapons, poisons, bombs, technical security, and intelligence gathering resources they’d never bothered to delve into back in her academy days. It felt like something out of a novel, rather than reality.

A few days later she was checking in with her new boss, trading a few books that he’d loaned out to her. Looking over her newest schedule she frowned, “How am I supposed to learn all this in just a few months?” 

He shrugged, reaching for one of the files she had dropped off, “You won’t. You won’t need to honestly. Most of what you need to know you have, given your specialized knowledge on KID. You know more about heists and white collar crime in Japan than I ever will. This is just to fill in the gaps, and make sure you have a skill set you need to survive. You’ll be allowed to carry a newer gun model, as well as be certified to carry a range of other weapons. You clearly have the skill set, now it’s simply honing them. If you are in contact with our mutual friend, I’d dare say see what techniques he might be willing to share with you.” 

“I’m not spying on him for you,” she said, lips tight. 

“Of course not.”

“He’s not even around,” she bit back the retort. No need to tell him Kaito was probably out of the country if he didn’t know.

Furuya looked skeptical, “As you say. It’s just a thought.” 

It  _ was  _ a good idea, but she’d rather put off letting Kaito know about her “promotion” as long as possible. It helped that Furuya planned to keep her with one foot in the task force, a plausible deniability for her role at heists down the road. She learned quickly she wasn’t the only agent with more than one job. 

“We’ll see.” 

“It takes time Nakamori-san, and while we may be short on that, we have enough. I have no doubt that whatever skills you do add to your repertoire, you’ll be an asset to our crew.” 

“I’ll try sir.” 

Furuya smiled, “I assure you Nakamori-san, you already have.”

* * *

Her father tapped his chopsticks against the plate, and she knew she was in trouble. He cleared his throat, and she took another long sip of the beer hoping maybe he’d lose his nerve. 

“I hear congratulations are in order,” he said, finally.

She blinked in surprise, “Huh?” Her mind ran through the options of  _ what  _ he could be talking about. 

He could not have looked less congratulatory if he’d been at a funeral. 

“That man from the Police Bureau told me of your promotion,” he held up a hand as she started to protest. “It’s fine Aoko, I don’t exactly understand the need for all this secrecy, but I’ve been on the Force before I think  _ he  _ was born. I do know how the job works. I also understand why you didn’t tell me sooner.” 

“...I wasn’t sure who exactly I was allowed to tell. If you didn’t work within the jurisdiction-” 

“Yes I gathered that. The brat made it clear too- it’s fine Aoko. I admit I’m a little worried, are you sure this is what you want to do?” she saw the extra lines in his forehead, and a tiredness in his eyes. She could see the worry in the way his fingers tapped on the table, and the quietness of dinner. 

Her father was never quiet. 

“I’m sure Dad,” she said. It was hard but, “I hate desk work, and you raised me to do more than that. I forgot how much I miss being part of things until these last few heists. I’m good at my job, and the things I’m learning are incredible.” 

“The Bureau isn’t like the Task Force Aoko. Those people don’t just steal gems, they take lives.” 

She grabbed his hand, “I know Dad, but you were the one who taught me the importance of protecting people. Furuya-san thinks I can help people, and I want to do that. Kaito’s apparently been dodging bullets since we were in High School. Regardless of  _ why,  _ I did learn a few things from then.” 

“You’re still my little girl,” he said squeezing her hand back. “I just don’t want to lose you.” 

“You taught me more than a few tricks too Dad,” she said smiling back at him. “I promise. I’ll be careful. They didn’t even hire me for those reasons. I’m just there to get the data and observe. They’re making sure I’m well trained.” 

“Alright sweetie, and you’re happy?” 

She smiled at him, “I’m happy.” 

She realized as she said it, for the first time in a long time, it was true. 

* * *

She was sent on an observation mission with Kazami Yuya a week later. 

Who knew a spy could trip over their own feet.

More than once. 

Maybe she’d survive the PSB after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the PSB isn't really a "spy" organization, but I'm taking the same sort of liberties I feel Gosho does. I also am not by any means all that knowledgeable on the inner workings of the Police Force in Japan. I've tried to read up what I can online, but it's still mind boggling to me. If anyone has some great online resources I'd love to hear about them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kaito's away, Aoko begins taking matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> It's been a long, long, week, and I'm sorry if you follow any of my other things that I put to the wayside but life decided to throw some curveballs and updates just didn't happen. But I did manage to get this all fixed up! So here's another chapter-- thank you for following along and hope you're still enjoying it!

_ There’s hope, Aoko. I think I might be close. I know it’s been months, but if I can finish this… Forgive me?  _

At least he was leaving notes these days. Aoko’s fingers ran over the paper left on her bed stand. This time it wasn’t even signed, KID or Kaito, but she would know his handwriting anywhere. She’d stopped wondering how he got them to her, when it seemed likely he wasn’t even in the country. 

Months had passed, almost an entire season really, since he’d been home. Heists had happened everywhere  _ but  _ there. It was clear that he was staying away on purpose, and as much as she missed him it had made her training easier. 

Still, she thumbed through the newspapers in the morning, waiting for a headline she hoped never came. It was hard not to worry, when she didn’t have him in front of her, to prove he was still alive. Her phone blinked constantly these days, with work emails and special feeds that she was privy to with her new promotion. It meant the news came faster and more reliable, but even with the mechanisms of the PSB, there were still blanks they couldn’t fill.

It was why she was hired after all. 

It was also difficult if KID wasn’t currently in Japan. 

_ “Don’t worry about it. He’ll be back.”  _

_ She fidgeted in the chair across from her new boss, “I just want to make sure you didn’t hire me under false pretenses. I had no idea he’d decide to disappear off the face of Japan for months. I assure you if I knew-”  _

_ “Please Nakamori-san, I didn’t hire you expecting you to be a KID psychic. I’m aware even you have your limitations. This works out well for us, since it gives us the chance to set up your position without his meddling. I’m well aware he won’t take your new position without a bit of meddling.”  _

_ “...I can handle him.”  _

_ “I’m sure you can, but let’s not let a gift like this slip away. He’ll be back, and we’ll be ready when he is.”  _

Furuya had passed off an impressively large collection of case files for her to read over. It was filled with speculation, and correlating circumstances connecting previous cases he and his partners had closed up to almost thirty years back. She forgot sometimes that Kaito’s father had been dealing with these men when they were still children. 

But it was bizarre, reading about mafia groups seeking immortality and code names that had a better place in stories than reality. The primary group, the Karasuma Organization, had a suspicious amount of similarities to the group currently after KID-- the motives, the different branches, and from Furuya’s notes it was clear he wondered if they’d been involved early on. 

But they’d been infiltrated, the primary agents arrested, and the organization disbanded almost ten years ago. Snake, and the other men after KID had been utterly unaffected, implying there any connection was sinuous at best. 

She tossed Kaito’s note aside and threw herself back on her pillow. How was she going to find them if KID was still gallivanting off on the mainland? At least if they arrested the perpetrators it wouldn’t be a life and death matter of finding Pandora anymore, Kaito could just be… a normal Phantom thief. 

“Argh!” she muttered into one of the pillows. 

_ Normal  _ Phantom thief. She was losing her mind.   


* * *

“Ran will kill me if I get involved anymore than I already am,” said Kudou, tapping his finger against the tea cup. “Don't get me wrong. Clearly I  _ am  _ involved, but I handle murders, mysteries, locked door cases and the like. Heists were never my main focus, it just sort of happened when it came to KID. I’m trying to help Kuroba out, but I’ve already dealt with the Karasuma Organization in ways that make KID’s plight seem like day to day occurrences.” 

Aoko looked down at the tea cup between her hands. The liquid shimmered as she focused on it, and she tried to keep from letting her disappointment show. It was such a long shot, obviously, he was a friend of Furuya’s and if wanted to get involved would have already but- 

“I’m not asking you to investigate them,” she relented. She looked up at him and tapped the table. “That’s my job now. I’m just not sure where to start. My chief won’t let me jump on a plane after KID, especially since the rest of the force still thinks I’m in cahoots with him-” 

Shinichi grinned, “Nakamori-san, you  _ are  _ in cahoots with him.” 

She rolled her eyes. Detectives. “That’s not the-! Ugh! You know I wasn’t when he was arrested! And if I _ was _ on a heist I’m not going to  _ help  _ him. Part of the reason Furuya even hired me was because I have access to him  _ anyway  _ and you know it.” 

“Mmmhm.” 

“You are too!” 

“Yes but I’m not leading an investigation into his heists.” 

Why were detectives like that, “That doesn’t even matter right now. Look, Furuya agrees I should just focus on my training, and keep on the casework instead. If I find a lead on whoever is trying to kill Kaitou KID I can follow up, but without him here we have almost nothing to go on. A man named Snake? Knowledge that they’ve been after him for over two decades now? That they believe in  _ magical stones?!? _ Kudou-san, it sounds more like a fairy tale than a cold case.”

The men might as well have been shadows. Anyone the police had captured ended up dead before they could be questioned. There were no records of them in the system, no fingerprints, and nothing on them that could be tracked. She’d thought about sending a call to Kaito’s mother, but the woman was still in the States and it was too much of a risk of a phone line being tapped. 

She knew she’d asked for this but still. 

She'd even talked to Furuya about going undercover with a type of sting operation, but she was too well recognized. 

Kudou was her last resort. 

“I assure you, the Karasuma Organization was the same. You wouldn’t  _ believe  _ the research they were doing. Furuya is right on the connection, both had an uncanny hand in projects based around immortality. Things that went beyond science or sensibility. KID began working with us because our cases started crossing one too many times and I think he was hoping maybe they were the same group too.I wish we’d all been right, it would have made things so much easier,” he let out a long sigh. 

Aoko frowned back at her tea, “You’re certain?” 

“Yes. We had enough insiders to be sure there had never been a glowing red gem in the mix. It seems that it had come up as a possibility, but the syndicate was focused more on science rather than mysticism generally speaking,” Kudou poured them both some more tea.

“Damn.” 

“My sentiment exactly.” 

They stewed for a moment, and Kudou suddenly lit up, “Although... I dealt with a case on this place called Mermaid Isle a bit over ten years ago. Later on, I had confirmation the Karasuma organization had looked into the island as well. I’d brushed it off at the time, but apparently it was on their radar. I’m surprised Kuroba hasn’t tried a heist there, although that might have something to do with Hattori and I. Still, whoever is after him might have visited the island.” 

Aoko looked surprised, “Mermaid Isle?” 

“They used to hold a festival once a year where the matriarch of the island would grant three people a special arrowhead said to grant longevity and good fortune. They have records of all the previous competitors, and when I went through the records I noticed someone who had once been part of the Karasuma Group listed as an attendee. If they were searching for immortality, Kuroba’s group might have sent someone to investigate the arrows as well,” she could see a glint growing in his eyes as he pieced it together. She had a suspicion it was only out of love for his wife and child he hadn’t already disappeared off with Kaito. 

“They keep a list on the island?” 

“Of past participants. They’re protective of it, but you might be able to get them to allow you to make a copy. I’m not sure they’re even holding the festival anymore, since Hattori and I were called in years ago to solve a murder around it. Messy business that put a taint on it. Still, I imagine the record are still there and if you can narrow down a list of competitors who weren’t residents from the time KID was active--”

“Then we might have some names to look into. No doubt they used a pseudonym, but it could at least be a beginning.” 

Kudou grinned, “I’ll try to think of some other things that might help in the meanwhile. I wish I could do more, but-” 

“It’s not worth putting Irene-chan at risk,” Aoko said, cutting him off. Yes, it would be a boon to have the detective with her in the field, but she’d also heard stories of Kudou and his murder magnetism. His ability to attract trouble was legendary, and that was something she  _ didn’t  _ need at the moment. The one time she’d accepted a dinner invitation with him and his wife, someone had fallen down dead right before they stepped into the restaurant. His wife had just rolled her eyes, and dragged Aoko off for a drink, abandoning her husband with the dead body.

“You’ve done enough just giving him a roof over his head, and trying to help him find that stupid gem. If he can find whatever the thing is and be rid of it, then all this takes another turn entirely.” 

“They’ll still be after him Nakamori-san.” 

“Yes, but he can help  _ me _ then.” 

Kudou looked thoughtful. There was something he wasn’t telling her and she could tell. It was in the way he tapped his tea cup and wouldn’t meet her eye. Finally he spoke up, “I’ll make a few calls. I’ve reached out before and it wasn’t that fruitful, but since you have a few other leads maybe they know something. I’m sorry if I can’t introduce you but-” 

“I understand. Anything you can do though would be a help. You  _ did  _ get me into this mess,” she said with a friendly smile. “Although, this is far better than pushing paperwork back at the office.” 

Kudou laughed, “You were terribly under-utilized. I’m glad it’s working out.” 

“Me too.”   
  


* * *

Admittedly, it was nice to have a vacation, even if this wasn’t exactly what she had planned when Kudou mentioned Mermaid Isle. Apparently since Kudou had last been there, the island had become a foodie spot for vacationers looking to get a little sunshine. Getting Furuya to go along with it had been a blessing, and he’d insisted the trip was a business expense. 

_ “Really Nakamori, no need to raise alarms. You’re overdue a vacation anyway. Best if you go under the pretense, and while you’re there come up with an excuse to look into the arrow case. It’ll be good practice in undercover work,” said Furuya with a grin.  _

_ “I thought I wasn’t doing undercover work,” she asked him drily.   
  
_ _ “Why on earth would you think that? I just said there wasn’t a point in trying to send you into this syndicate of KID’s when your face is a tad too well known. Ask Kudou how that went for him and the Karasuma case.”  _

Like she’d do that. Kudou very rarely went into details concerning it, and when asked brushed it off as little better than a fairytale. 

At least it meant some time away. It was good to be out of Tokyo, without the looming threat of a heist over her head. On the island, no one seemed to recognize her, and the food  _ was  _ good. Still, while there was talk about the mermaid myth around the island, there was very little discussion about the festival Kudou had mentioned. 

When she brought it up on the boat over, the captain had shut her down, and suggested she keep her thoughts about it to herself. If no one wanted to discuss the incident, how on earth could she find out more about it? 

And how on earth would she get the book. 

_ “Couldn’t I just mention you?” she asked Kudou as she went over the details of the Island.  _

_ “....er… well it’s a long story, but I wasn’t exactly there as myself. You might mention Mouri Kogoro, since he was the one who officially solved the case.”  _

_ “The Sleeping Detective?”  _

_ “Or maybe Hattori Heiji…” he added as an afterthought. “You could claim you’re a friend of his fiancee, Toyama Kazuha.”  _

_ “The Western Detective? I mean we’ve met, but saying we’re friends is a stretch.”  _

_ Kudou winced, “Look, it’s a really long story. I just… err… wouldn’t mention my name.”  _

Finally she met someone who was willing to talk, “Yeah, I remember those detectives,” said the man looking at his drink. “I lost my best friend, but at least they helped put that bitch who did it behind bars.” 

Of course Kudou failed to mention the festival was cancelled due to a  _ triple homicide. _ Only he would see that as non-pertinent information. 

It was a miracle she’d gotten  _ anyone  _ to talk to her at all. 

After a few more drinks, she got him to introduce her to one of the town’s elders though. It was easier now that she knew  _ why  _ the subject was so taboo, and she lied through her teeth about Hattori and Kazuha and was thankful when she was finally handed over a collection of registrars detailing past participants. 

“We felt, after everything that happened, it might be best to keep the records in case further information came out,” said the woman who passed them over. “As well as in memory, as painful as it is. Maybe a warning too-- they always did say nothing good came from mermaids.” 

“Of course,” said Aoko, turning the pages to flip through the dates. “Would you mind if I took some photos? So I could compare the names to some notes at home?” 

“You go right ahead.” 

There were less competitors than she expected, though it still took time. The woman let her see one of the arrows that she had won as well, saying it had been received long before the tragedy had hit. 

No glowing arrowhead. No magical emblems. Nothing special about the arrow that Aoko could see. She took a picture just in case, but it was clear whatever they were looking for wasn’t there. 

* * *

She was exhausted when she finally pushed her luggage down the hall into her apartment building at nine pm several days later. Somehow she suspected that  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to be the case after a vacation, although it had turned out to be not much of a vacation. Once she’d gotten the locals on her side, there had been trips to graves, waterfalls, and hours spent looking over names and dates. 

It might have been exciting, if there had been anything to find, but instead she was left with little more than she’d started-- although hopefully one of the names she’d narrowed down might bring up  _ something  _ in their database. 

She was so tired from the trip home, that it took her longer than it should have to register  _ what  _ was going on as she walked towards her door. 

Or rather, who she saw trying to unlock her apartment at the end of the hall.

It wasn’t everyday a person came upon their mirror-image standing outside their apartment. 

Maybe she was still asleep on the train and dreaming.

“Wha-?” she asked, doing a double take as the person, who looked remarkably like her and wearing her favorite skirt, turned to stare back at her. 

Her favorite skirt that had been missing for months now.

“Oops.” 

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” she snapped, rubbing her forehead. “Get that door open before the neighbours see!” she hissed under her breath looking for her own key as she juggled her luggage. 

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet!” her doppleganger snapped back, as they unlocked the door and reached to help her bring her things inside.

It was distinctly startling to be staring in your own face, especially when it turned away to saunter in and drop your bags at the table. Looking down though she wondered how anyone could think that was her, after all, her legs were nowhere near that long and not nearly as toned.

And the curve of the ass through her skirt.... 

“I never knew you were so into yourself Aoko,” said her own voice, as  _ she _ leaned further against the table, turning just enough to bat  _ her _ eyes Aoko’s way. 

Aoko wanted to throw a suitcase at his head, “That was one of my favorite skirts Kaito. I’ve been  _ wondering  _ where it went. You owe me a new one.” She was too tired to deal with this right now.

“You could just take it back,” he said, turning to lean back on the table and run a hand along the front of the skirt. 

The words slipped from his mouth and the effect was immediate. They both froze, the invitation hanging between them, an unspoken request that Aoko wasn’t even certain she heard correctly.

Was that what he meant? What would he do if she walked across the room and took him to his word? If she reached behind him and found the zipper? If she ripped off that wig, and said she would. 

Would it be so bad? 

Or would it be a final nail in a coffin in this dangerous game they were playing?

Something flashed in his eyes. Something she couldn’t read, and it left her throat dry and the worry threading through her. 

God, she hadn’t even told him yet what she was doing with Furuya.

She hadn’t seen him in  _ months. _

“You’ve already stretched it out,” her voice didn’t break as she rolled her eyes and turned away, making her decision. Maybe she was a coward, or maybe she was too tired to consider any other option. “Not all of us are that self-absorbed Kaito, but frankly given how uncomfortable that outfit is, I’m shocked you haven’t changed out yet.” 

A poof of smoke that caused her to cough, and he was in his usual clothes. Tight fitted dark jeans, a black t-shirt she swore was one size too small, or maybe he hadn’t bothered to buy a new one. New muscles seemed to grow each time he came back from a trip. The heists were growing more rigorous and she supposed his fitness regime had gone from too many sweets and running on rooftops, to whatever  _ this  _ version of Kaito was. 

Of course, since her recent training with the PSB she’d found her own body shifting too. 

She wondered if he’d notice. 

“You’re still leering,” he said grinning.

It was enough to drive a person crazy. She huffed and turned away, “I’m thinking Kaito, and I’m tired. You happen to be standing there. I know this is hard to fathom, but not everything is about you.” 

He grinned. holding up a bag she swore he hadn’t been carrying earlier, “Well good thing for you I brought dinner. Want to pull up a movie and tell me where you just came from, while l tell you how I stole an Elephant in Macau?” 

Somehow she wasn’t even surprised, although the image made her laugh. 

“Do I even want to know why an elephant?” 

“Well for starters it was white, and said to guard the entrance to the trove of the Goddess Mazu.” 

Oh how she’d missed him. 

Months vanished in just minutes, she couldn’t even be mad. 

“Is it take-out from Kasuki’s?”

“Of course!” 

“....fine.” 

* * *

She might not wake up next to Kaito, wrapped in his arms, and his breath warm on her neck. Not like she in her dreams at least. 

But there were still mornings, now that he was back. 

Mornings where she could smell breakfast from her room, and petered out to have a hot mug of coffee, made just the way she liked it, pushed into her hands. Plates already made and set, and a hand that brushed her own as she reached for the condiments. 

Mornings, where he slipped an umbrella in her hand, and a raincoat over her shoulders. 

Mornings, where she would turn at the door and for a moment the need to kiss him was so great she could barely remember what kept her back. 

“Have a good day at work,” he would say and she’d ask if he’d be there for dinner and sometimes it was just a sad smile or a wish they could go out again. 

Something they hadn’t risked since that disastrous birthday with Hakuba. 

But he’d brush her shoulder, and she’d touch his hand over the umbrella and a thousand words would pass unspoken. 

Those were the days when she knew she never wanted him to leave. 

She could be happy if those mornings lasted forever. 

* * *

With Kaito's return to Japan, the heists followed.

It was strange to be back at them under an official capacity as an officer.

When the truth had initially come out, there had been a while where she’d been brought along as though it would  _ prove  _ her involvement. They were wrong, it changed nothing, and it had simply simmered the initial anger she’d had towards the idiot. 

The heists with Kudou, where she’d been a consultant, had hardly police work. Why he hadn’t even pretended to keep her on a leash, she knew the officers expected there to be one. Somehow it put a damper on things, and she was still adjusting to KID  _ not  _ being the villain. 

This was something else entirely. 

She would never have been allowed to carry the equipment on her before, and while she was still within the main force her position meant she answered directly to her commander’s at the PSB. She wasn’t there for KID, she was there to collect intel on any possible offenders who sought to eliminate him. 

She would come and go as she pleased, and was not expected to stay at the main floor of the heist. 

It was different. 

It was also proving boring. 

No one had been sighted thus far, and the heist wasn’t even a particularly exciting one. They’d checked the perimeter, things were fine, and she’d picked a position out of the main excitement in hopes she might see the perpetrators enter at a later time. 

It looked like a dud, and she was ready to call it a night as KID flitted in and took them gem. 

That was, until all hell broke loose. 

The explosion was first, small and confusing and seemingly heist related except for the expression on KID’s face and his too late warning towards the men.

The guns came next.

She was too far away to do anything, too many explosions and smoke, and too many guns to risk putting herself on the floor. Furuya had pushed how necessary it was to keep her out of the direct line, so when the shots moved toward her father she could do nothing but scream and it was KID who got there in time.

“No!” 

One. two

His body jerking under the effort as he took the bullets met for her father. 

“No! No! No!” 

Too far. She’d chosen wrong. 

She saw red starting to stain the white and a look of pain crossed Kaito’s face even from that distance. He yelled something she couldn’t hear over the noise and mayhem. Somehow Kaito was still standing as the other officers came in circling. A man in black laughing and holding something up. 

“He’ll be fine. They have him. He’ll be-” 

Another explosion rocking the ground. 

Another shot fired. 

White wings spreading open in the sky and then falling. 

The officers scattered, too busy with the casualties and trying to help civilians. Her father shouted orders, and she made sure he glimpsed that she was alright before she took off. She didn’t even see what happened to the man in black, he’d fled after that last shot, and she had bigger problems this time. 

She wasn’t going to let it happen. 

She wouldn’t stand and wait this time. Not after seeing KID fall. 

If she was lucky she’d find him first. 

If she was even luckier he’d still be breathing.

She refused to believe the other option as she turned the corner of the building. The police were spread thin, focused on bystanders and apprehending the men who caused the explosion. KID had no longer been the priority once the guns came out and turned on civilians. 

This was why she’d been hired, for  _ this,  _ to make sure Kaito survived to see this mess through and they could beat those men together. 

She followed the trail she thought she saw his glider go down. 

A dark street followed by another one. She wasn’t sure if she hoped to run into his would-be-murderer or not, her gun was in her hand and she fought to breathe. 

She refused to accept the possibility she was too late. 

Her eyes glimpsed white as she turned into a cluttered alleyway. Clear signs of a crash amidst broken debris.

His glider had gone sideways. 

If he’d been conscious, and able…. 

It was taking too long. Minutes lost trying to fight through the crowd and the other authorities. Minutes helping people get away to safety. Time that it spent to run and navigate the barriers and too many alleys and holes in the surrounding area. 

“Kaito!” she yelled, hoping no one else would hear it over the sirens and the din of the heist scene.

Nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treat! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was too good a place to leave off... especially on Halloween :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heist went wrong, Aoko's left to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late-- especially since I know in the past I've been spectacularly bad with updates in the past. I had some difficult personal news this week, and I just didn't get the time to edit dealing with the aftermath. There's a chance my updates might be a little spotty this month, but I'll do my best to try to keep to my regular scheduled Saturdays. 
> 
> Otherwise I hope everyone got to bust out the champagne and have a wonderful week! I'm sorry for the terrible cliffhanger :3

There was nothing and no one. 

Contrary to popular belief, Kaito was  _ still  _ human, and Aoko knew he couldn’t just disappear. She’d seen him fall. It hadn’t been an act, not this time, there had been too much blood, and even from a distance she had seen his face. If he was missing…

She leaned against the wall of the alley staring up at the building he’d fallen from. Her breath came too hard and the pain in her legs and stomach too much. There’d be others soon and even if she didn’t find him, if they came across her there would be hell to pay.

She heard a noise from the dumpster at the end of the alley and jumped.

Probably just a rat but-

“Kaito?” she called out softly, careful not to attract any unwanted ears that might be nearby. She pushed her way through an impossibly small hole behind the bins. Smears of blood she hadn’t seen before clung to the metal, a pool of what she thought had been water was black and sticky. , Squeezing past she saw him there-- curled into himself like an injured bird-- 

Kaitou KID. 

She stifled a scream, as she squeezed in to reach for him. It was too dark to see how injured he was, but she could hear him breathing raggedly, and when he looked up his eyes were hazy with pain. 

“Aok..o?” confusion colored his voice.

“Fuck,” she hissed trying to gauge his wounds. Her hand was shaking as she pulled out her phone to use as a flashlight. He was covered in blood and dirt although it seemed like nothing vital was hit so long as she managed to stop the bleeding soon. 

Too much blood.

He smiled, some warped half grin at her curse, and a small laugh racked his chest, “Ah. And here I thought you were jus- just an angel, come to help me re- rest.” A cough rattled his body and she scowled at the sound it made. No doubt he’d broken ribs during his descent. 

“Don’t talk idiot. I need to figure out how to get you out of here. Can you walk if you hold on to me?” God only knew how she’d get him through the checkpoints, or any other officers she might happen along the way. She refused to consider anyone  _ else  _ she might come across. 

He winced, but pushed against the dumpster and she took his other arm. She could hear the hiss of pain as he steadied himself and the weight of him nearly pulled her down. It was only months of additional training that kept her on her feet, and let her force his arm over her shoulder. 

He smelled of gunpowder, roses, and blood. 

Death.

“Why are you here Ao-Aoko? You aren’t supposed to be here,” his words lacked their usual confidence as he stuttered over them. It was going to be impossible like this, but she had to try. If they didn’t get him out of here soon it was going to be the end for them both. 

“Fluke. Dad forgot something at the precinct and I was still there. I was leaving just as things went sideways,” she had to keep talking to keep him distracted, and now was not the time to reveal her position with the PSB. Months of him playing least in sight, and now this? The lie burned on her lips, but she needed to focus on getting him out of there and not the fight she knew would come when he found out. “Obviously you’ve all been holding out on me if they’re like this all the time. Maybe I should let you hire me as an accomplice.” 

“You’d have to wear my assistant’s uni-uniform.”

“You don’t have an assistant’s uniform.”

“S’what you think,” he said pressing his head against her neck and head. She could feel his breath against her coming in irregular spurts. She couldn’t focus on that until she got him out of there. 

“At least you didn’t break anything major falling,” she said after a moment. 

He snorted, “My ribs beg to differ.”

They’d barely gotten to the end of the alley. Her hand tightened around him and she felt something in his coat that gave her an idea, “Kaito I need your card gun. Do you still have it on you?” 

He nodded shifting to pull it out with his free hand. His hands were shaking so bad he could barely remove the safety, “It’s easy and loaded with the metal ones. I should-” 

“You can barely hold it. I have gun training. It can’t be that hard if you were using it in high school.” 

“Hey~” 

She moved to try to make sure it was clear as she fiddled with it. Not that it would be much help, although she’d take anyone who wasn’t one of the bad guys right then. Better his cardgun than the one she had strapped to her belt. Too many questions attached to her own piece. 

No doubt Kaito would do something stupid if he saw her waving a gun as well, and she couldn’t risk accidentally shooting him. Better to kill two birds with one stone. Any officers she might be able to play it off as apprehending him, and for members of the syndicate she could buy them time.

She kept it in hand, as she made their way slowly around the corner. They’d stopped so Kaito could try to catch his breath when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. 

Aoko stood ready, the cardgun in hand and aware of the weight on her waist. She pushed herself in front of Kaito, who seemed to be unaware yet of their visitor, too busy trying to keep upright. 

The man who stepped out with a gun was the last person she expected, even as he lowered his gun. 

Leave it for her boss to be on the scene that night. 

“Excellent job Nakamori-san, you found him,” Furuya Rei said, putting his own gun back in it’s holster. She noticed though, that he failed to buckle it, keeping the sidearm at ready. She lowered the card gun as her heart sped up. “We have to get him out of here before anyone else sees him.” 

“You-” Kaito had woken up from his state, and his eyes narrowed as they centered on Furuya. Aoko kept a tight hold on his arm as he scowled. “I’ve seen you before. You helped take down Kudou’s group.”

Furuya seemed to find this marvelously funny, although at the moment Aoko found it difficult to find  _ anything  _ amusing. Furuya laughed, “Correction KID. Kudou helped take down my group. I’d been working against them years before Kudou even knew they existed. I was really hoping you’d call me when I gave Aoko my card.” 

“I work a- alone-” Kaito said, as another set of coughs racked his body and nearly sent him and Aoko down. Aoko pulled him into her arms, trying her best to keep him upright. It took Kaito longer than it should have to realize their situation, and finally wrapped his arms around her to try to pull himself up.

“Are you here to help or exacerbate the situation!?” she snapped at the Inspector. “Because at this rate he’s going to be dead before you can do anything.”

Furuya had moved in to help reach for the thief taking his other side, “I’m not going to arrest you KID, I just came to make sure you weren’t dead. Nakamori-san you need to get him out of here.” 

“I’m  _ trying,”  _ she hissed. “It’s a little difficult when he’s dressed like this and about to pass out any minute.”

“My car is nearby,” said Furuya shortly. “I can’t leave just yet, but I suppose there’s no other option. I’ll send you the cleaning bill later, Kuroba.”

“Fantastic,” Kaito murmured into her neck. His breathing was growing more ragged by the minute. It was hard to tell if he was even conscious, soon they’d be carrying him. 

Furuya’s expression reflected her thoughts. She could also tell he wanted nothing to do with Kaito’s predicament at that moment as Furuya added, “He needs a hospital, but we can’t risk it right now. I’m sure you realize by now that this was an inside job? I can’t risk the two of you being apprehended.”

“Great,” she muttered. 

“My thoughts entirely,” said Furuya as he grabbed Kaito’s other arm against the thief’s objections. 

It was all they could do to get him to where Furuya had parked his car. Kaito had nearly become a dead weight, by the time they turned the corner-- and the last thing either of them needed was anyone from the taskforce seeing two PSB officers carrying a conspicuous man in white to a bright red sports car. Neither Aoko or Furuya were what one might call  _ unnoticeable _ , even when they were trying to blend in. 

Aoko stared at the car and wondered if she could even drive the damn thing. Of course Furuya drove the flashiest sports car known to mankind. The thing was worth more than she’d ever see in her bank account. Kaito wasn’t conscious enough to make a quip about the blood on the white leather interior as they tried to fasten him in the back. There was a distant sound of yelling, which she ignored. 

Her boss could handle irate thieves.

Furuya turned, looking back from the way they had come, “I have to get back. Message me your location when you get to a safe house, and I’ll come get my car once things have been settled here.” 

“Thank you.”

“Just make sure he doesn’t die,” he said looking back at the car. “Especially in my back seat. I want to catch these men, and it’s going to be a lot harder with KID dead.”

“He’s not going to die,” she said, with a sincerity she didn’t quite believe. 

Furuya glanced in the back and nodded, “Like you said. Get him out of here, and tell the diva he owes me one.”   
  


* * *

  
She’d debated her options as she drove away from the scene, taking extra turns to make sure she wasn’t followed. She considered her own apartment, then contemplated the Kudou family hoping Shinichi might be able to help, even if it meant compromising his family more.

“Kudou s’not home,” murmured Kaito from the backseat. “Case with that i-idiot in Osaka.”

Of course he could read her mind even as he bled out behind her. She groaned, as she tried to navigate the streets to get as far from the heist as quickly as possible, without drawing unwanted attention. It might be Furuya’s car, but if what he said was true and this proved an inside job then it might not matter. 

Also, they were the most notable car on the highway. Why couldn’t Furuya drive a nice black compact, rather than some red sports car better left for a noir film?

“They’ll check my house first,” she said matter of factly. If they were looking to search for him, and with her brief presence at the heist, there was no doubt about that. They might not have a warrant, but neither of them would be safe.

“N’already too involved,” he responded, groaning through the pain. “Got ‘nother bolt hole I can… go to. Turn left n’xt light,” he sounded slightly more awake than he had, although the pain was palpable in his voice and the slurring worried her.

“S’not much-” he added, “But th’s… there’s supplies. Restocked. Jus’ in case.” 

“Fine. I need you to stay awake to direct me  _ bakaito _ ,” make him focus on something. Don’t let him drift off. If he went to sleep he might never wake up, and she didn’t know where else to take him. 

“Mmmhmm. Next right.”

“Okay.”  
  
“A’ko. Why does that PSB bas’tard have red seats ‘n his car?” 

She was not going to freak out. She refused to freak out. She took a moment to look over her shoulder, and tried not to dwell on the fact that her boss was never getting his white leather seats back. 

“You’ll have to ask him,” she said, keeping her eyes on the road. “Tell me when I have to turn.” 

She hoped it wasn’t far. He faded in and out, and she wasn’t entirely sure he was conscious enough to know where he was leading them but it would have to do. It was a relief when he told her to pull into a parking lot, and the complex appeared to have a carport around the back hidden from view. 

The lot was empty, and it was late enough she didn’t worry too much about getting him up unseen. Kaito wasn’t much help, and she was forced to go through his pockets before finding the right key, but at least he was standing. She bundled his jacket and put it under her arm, hoping they didn’t leave a trail of blood behind him. Thank god Furuya’s windows were tinted dark enough from anyone seeing inside his car, or there would be sirens at their door by morning. 

She dragged along as he leaned on her for support. By the time she got the door open and drew him inside, he was on the verge of collapse. 

It was surprising, the room they walked into. Empty, small, minimal furniture mostly set up with supplies and repair tools. Modern, simple, and bigger than the closet she’d awoken the last time they’d needed to escape during a heist. This was a work studio rather than a place to sleep, an area that was kept neat and tidy. It was a bit of an antithesis to Kaito, especially when her own apartment had started looking like a magic shop. If someone walked in, you would never consider this as one of Kaitou KID’s hideouts. 

She supposed that was the point.

It was big enough to accommodate them both at least. 

Kaito had grown more awake, from the activity to get them inside. He collapsed on the couch and seemed to read her mind, “Can’t… can’t stay here all the time. Too much activity would be suspicious. Dad bought it years ago... Sort of in-between. Tried ta’stay, but neighbours were too-- too nosey.” He looked up at the ceiling, shutting his eyes, “S’good for practicing tricks tho-” 

“I can see that. It makes me wonder why you choose my place to blow up coffee tables instead,” she let her voice remain calm. Kept up a semblance of normalcy in their conversation. If she thought about the situation she might not pull through. 

“Less… less ugly furniture in th’world?” 

Well at least he was still making jokes, even if she wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stay conscious

“First aide in the bathroom?” 

“Mmmhmmm,” he hummed in confirmation. His eyes were already shut, and he had a hand pressing against the wound at his shoulder. 

She went to the bathroom, and said a quick prayer of thanks that the kits she found were already prepared like he’d said. She tried not to dwell on the fact he had  _ several  _ different ones. There was regular first aide, sutures, a box of antibiotics and other miscellaneous drugs, one with disinfectants and scrubs. Then there was a box labeled specifically for bullet wounds. They were well organized, classified, and it didn’t pass her notice that it was the only part of the apartment that looked like it had regular use. She grabbed hot water, towels, the meds and bullet kit, and hoped some of the EMT training she learned at the academy had stayed with her.

When she stepped back into the room she froze. Kaito’s breathing was soft and his eyes shut in pain. She was terrified as she reached out to brush his forehead. No fever yet, but clammy and a sheen of light sweat glistened on his brow. 

His eyes fluttered open when he felt her hand. 

“Kaito, I need your help,” she said softly. “I have to get some of these things off of you.” Looking at the blood drenched shirt that at least was non-negotiable. She needed access to the wound, and with as filthy as the rest of his clothing was it would only lead to infection. 

“Kay,” he said, trying to shift a little as he winced in pain. Once he leaned forward he tried to reach up for the buttons on his shirt. His hands shook so hard he stumbled, fighting to get it through the hole as he cursed under his breath.

Aoko couldn’t stand watching him struggle any longer. Not after the night they had. She reached up, brushing his hands away, her fingers only marginally steadier as she worked at the buttons on his sleeves, and then moved to the ones at his neck. 

His eyes flickered open and he caught her hand, his grip so weak it was barely there. 

“This isn’t exactly how I expected this to go,” he murmured, pressing her hand to his cheek.

“The heist? I hope not,” she snapped back, as pulled her hand away to work on peeling off the shirt.

“You. Undressing me for the first time,” Kaito said. She thought there was a glimpse of a smirk, although it looked more like a grimace than any type of leer.

“Don’t let it go to your head. You aren’t exactly much of a sight right now.”

She refused to think about his words. She refused to think about where her hands rested on his torso, or how close they were. His words were teasing, but a shiver ran down her spine. All that wasted time, and if he didn’t pull through that night who knew if she’d ever have the opportunity? After all, they’d never even kissed...

She would not allow her thoughts to go there.

“I beg to diff-  _ Fuck! _ ” he swore as she pried the bits of fabric from one of the wounds he’d been holding close earlier.

“Yeah nothing like that’s not going to be happening for a while for you,  _ bakaito, _ ” she said, trying to pull the shirt off as delicately as she could. Better to keep the banter, to keep him awake, rather than shut him down. She could worry about implications later, if he even remembered it. 

The kevlar vest underneath was an even worse mess, damp with the fibers penetrated. The bruising was already vivid across his skin, as she peeled it back. The marks webbed over his ribs and back, and there on his side a shot had partially gotten through with the material exasperating the entry wound. It might have saved his life, but it still might kill him as well.

The string of curses he let out could have put her father to shame. 

“Exactly” she said, holding his wrist to keep him in place as she brought out the wet cloth to try to clean the worst of the blood and staunch the bleeding. She would need to clean it better before risking closing it and binding the wound. Unfortunately the puddle of blood on his floor meant there was another wound to deal with first. 

She reached for the buckle on his pants. 

His hand caught hers again.

“Aoko-” he said, eyes more serious this time. 

“They have to go. Can you get them off yourself?” she asked, waving a hand his way. He tried to sit up, but she saw the pain as he shifted his weight. She just hoped he hadn’t lost too much blood, or she’d have to call an ambulance.

He cursed as he tried to bend so he could move his trousers, his hands wouldn’t hold still enough for him to even finish working on his belt.

“Yeah that’s what I thought,” she said sharply. She had considered cutting them off, but the wound was too high up and too much blood. If it crusted over it and stuck to the skin things would be even worse in the long run. 

Her fingers worked on the buckle and then the button and zip. It was stupid to be thinking of boundaries now, especially when all she cared about was making sure he survived the night. If it were anyone else it wouldn’t matter, just part of her job-- but it wasn’t. 

“I need you to try to move up Kaito, so I can pull these down and get to the wound.” 

“I’ll….I’ll try.” He managed to lift enough that she could pull them down with as much care as possible for the wound on his right leg. He grimaced at the movement, and she drew her eyes away from his. 

The blood running down his thigh made her forgo any thought of the fact Kaito was sitting in his boxers in front of her. Even he looked like he’d almost passed out again from the pain, which she was slightly grateful for. There had been a thousand boundaries they’d broken over their years together, but this was different. 

She focused on the task at hand. Thankfully the bullet wound was cleaner, even if it ran deeper. She cleaned it and made sure there was nothing left of the bullet inside the incision. Aoko worked on closing the wound the best she could with her supplies before she started to wrap it in bandages. 

She’d have to message Furuya soon. Kudou too. He needed a real doctor.

There was too much blood. 

Kaito was grey, the banter had stopped as Aoko worked on the wounds. The sheen had grown brighter, and she wasn’t sure what to do if he came down with an infection. After cleaning up the blood, she managed to find a clean sheet and blanket to cover him. There were no food supplies to speak of, so she settled for water that she forced between his lips. She wanted to let him rest, but he needed to stay hydrated. He swallowed it slowly, and took the antibiotics she hoped weren’t expired before slipping back into oblivion. 

She sent her messages. 

She said a prayer. 

Now she’d just have to wait.   
  


* * *

  
Doctor Araide proved professional and discreet when he showed up with Kudou in the early hours of the morning. The sun had not even peeked out when the knock came, and a tired but professional looking man stepped inside, and with a sincerely disheveled Kudou behind him.

The night had been rough. The painkillers Kaito had popped like candy when he woke, and she’d been forced to change the dressing every few hours. Aoko was worried she’d run out of supplies before someone else would arrive to assess the situation, and she was worried he’d need a blood transfusion and she’d  _ have  _ to take him to the hospital. 

It was a boon when they knocked on her door with a few bags of groceries, another stocked kit, and reinforced supplies. The doctor brought more bandages and better medication, and didn’t comment on the gunshot wounds or clear identity of the patient laid out before him. 

She’d hid his KID clothes best she could, but it didn’t take a detective to assess the situation. 

“The bullet proof vest saved your life,” Ariade said to Kaito after his initial assessment. “And your friend finding you in time to staunch your wounds. Any longer and you would have likely lost too much blood. That wound in your leg was unfortunately close to an artery.” 

“I’ve always been lucky,” said Kaito petulantly. 

Ariade gave him a withering look, “Thankfully you don’t need a surgeon, since I wouldn’t be much use in that situation and you would have to go to a hospital. Instead, the worst part will be making sure these don’t get infected and tending to your ribs. It’ll be a couple months before you’ll be able to regain anything close to normal mobility.” 

Kaito scowled at that, “I don’t have a couple months.” 

Ariade raised an eyebrow, “You’ll have to. Normally I’d say even longer, but I’m not an idiot. I happen to be watching the heist last night at home, so I have some idea of your capabilities.” 

“Kudou explain to this man-” 

Aoko couldn’t stand to listen any longer. Not when she could have lost him and her father both in one night. She stepped forward, “You could have  _ died  _ Kaito! If I hadn’t gotten there in time-- you won’t be able to even walk normally until that’s healed and you know it. You’ve been doing this for years. You can sit and wait a few months before trying to get yourself killed again!”

“That’s not the point!” 

“Well you won’t do anyone any good if you're dead!” 

“Aoko I-” 

She stormed out of the apartment.   
  
It was too much. Everything was too much. Kaito, her father, the men, her new job. Looking down at her hands she realized she still had blood covering her. Splotches and specks on her pants and shirt, even under her nails where she’d scrubbed. 

Aoko leaned against the banister, unable to even care who saw her.

Kudou joined her some time later. She hadn’t realized she’d been crying until he handed her a tissue rather awkwardly. 

“You can’t stay here the whole time,” Kudou said after a moment. “You know that.” 

“...That’s what we’re talking about?” 

He sighed, “I get the feeling you need a reminder.” 

To hell with that. She’d nearly lost too many people the night before. For someone constantly surrounded by the dead and grieving she somehow thought Kudou would be better at comfort. 

“I’m checking in Kaito at least. He can’t be alone. Not for a week or two at least, or he’ll end up injuring himself more.” 

“Agreed,” said Kudou, frowning. “But you were there that night. You have to keep things the same. People will notice if you aren’t home or staying in your apartment. I can’t know for certain you are being watched, but it’s likely. Furuya-san is right to say there’s someone on the inside at the precinct. If you change your they might guess how involved you are. I can help keep an eye on him, and he does have other people who can help as well. I know he hates to get others involved, but this isn’t entirely on you.” 

He was right and she knew it. It was infuriating though. Kaito needed her and if something happened. If something went wrong and he-

“He’s not going to die,” said Kudou firmly. “Not like this Nakamori-chan. He’s far too stubborn for that.” 

She thought of the other scars she’d seen. The other old wounds that were pale and white and made her wonder how much she’d missed or he’d hidden. The puckered skin her fingers brushed while she cleaned over the new ones. A bullet wound kit with half empty bottles, and well worn supplies. 

“I’m still coming by to check. Even if I can’t stay,” she told him firmly.

“Nakamori-chan-” 

Her eyes narrowed on Kudou, “Would you stay away if it were Ran-chan?”

The answer was plainly written across Kudou’s face, in the grimace as he looked down, and the way he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Precisely. I’ll make sure I’m not followed Kudou-kun, but don’t ask me to stay away when I almost lost him for good.” 

“Furuya is going to want some answers. He can only cover you so much.”    


“Furuya knows, no doubt more than he let on. Or didn’t you notice his car is already gone?” she’d noticed it when Kudou arrived. It had been frustrating, that he hadn’t bothered to assess the situation, but perhaps he didn’t want to trespass where he hadn’t been invited. 

Easier for deniability. 

Kudou sighed, “I did.”    


“We’ll be fine Kudou-kun. 

“Just be careful, alright? Irene will be devastated if she loses her favorite Aunt and Uncle at the same time.” 

“He’s not going to die.” 

The detective’s expression was not reassuring, “This time? Maybe not. But can you be so assured of the next one?”

“Please Kudou-kun, can I just-” 

She heard him excuse himself back inside, and this time she refused to cry. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is not as easy as they thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry on the missed updates. It's been a hell of a month, with unexpected family health problems and then I ended up in an area that had no internet. It's still choppy, but I'm hoping to get back to normal soon and be able to resume regular updates this week, but they may be sporadic until mid-Dec. I'll try to post any further delays/ETAs to my tumblr with updates. 
> 
> Thank you for all your encouraging comments and Kudos. It's brought me so much joy and happiness through all this.

Aoko was leaving the gun range when Hakuba found her. 

She had wanted to blow off steam, and could use the extra practice in light of the current situation. 

So far, she’d been lucky. Lucky that she’d had the day off after the heist where KID crashed. Lucky that she was working with Furuya now, and he’d put in an excuse for her absence the day following the heist. Lucky he’d been at the scene and able to cover for her. Her call out of work had looked like a minor breakdown, repercussions for the months surrounding Kaito’s near arrest. It wasn’t the most flattering picture of her, but it had given her the time she needed to tend the thief’s wounds.

It also meant the hours at the gun range, watching bullets fly through targets that she imagined as bodies in dark trenches, was not out of place. It meant her co-workers left her alone, and she could vent her frustrations elsewhere. 

So of course Hakuba would be the one she ran into. 

Aoko had been prepared for another inquisition upon returning to work, but it never happened. It was unnerving really, that no one seemed to bat an eye that KID had been injured and she’d taken two days off. Instead, her department seemed to have forgotten their connection, whereas a year ago she would have lost her position for good.

But Hakuba never forgot anything.

“I’m still not talking to you,” she said, the birthday incident had been months ago, but it was fresh on her mind. With what happened at the heist, he was likely trying to sniff out Kaito’s location.

To hell with that, she was done playing games. Changing bloody bandages, and watching your best friend writhe in pain for hours during the night does that to a person. No one deserved that type of torment, for trying to right a wrong their father made.

“You’re working for Furuya.” 

_ Fuck.  _

That was still supposed to be kept quiet, especially with the briefing after the heist. They knew for certain there must be a mole somewhere in the force, and that meant the less involved she appeared the better. For now there was still a vague “consultant” title being passed around, but she was supposed to still be for all appearances in the force’s jurisdiction. 

At least until they rooted out the mole. 

Obviously they were  _ not  _ Hakuba, but the detective had less subtlety than Kaito did. Stealth was not Hakuba’s particular foray. Kudou was better at it, and he might as well wear a neon sign proclaiming 'Detective ahoy!' 

Who wears a deerstalker, and brings their pet hawk to a crime scene after all? Or has they're nanny drive them around in their Bently to pull up to crime scenes?

“What on earth are you talking about?” 

Hakuba gave her a dry look as he tapped a finger against his lips. He nodded towards her gun, “If your new workout regimen didn’t give it away, then the time you’ve spent away from your office and in special meetings instead would. Consultant titles are only for those of us not directly employed by the bureau, and it may fool others but clearly you're working on a different agenda these days. Aoko, I’m not going to say anything. Obviously if you’re transferring to the PSB but haven’t yet, they’re worried about someone in the taskforce and want you there for a reason. However, we were friends once and I must say I am worried about you.”

Sometimes she forgot that he was a skilled detective. Sometimes she forgot he was just as clever as Kudou, or Hattori out in Osaka. He was under utilized in Japan, and mostly an asshole when he was acting as a consultant on the task force and it made her forget how he could see things in plain sight. 

She supposed she should be thankful he chose to deduce her situation in private, rather than in front of any colleagues. 

Aoko rolled her eyes at his words. He could still be a prat though, “Worried are you? That what? I’m getting in over my head? That I’m spying on us for KID? Working against the Force?” 

“That both you and Kuroba are going to get killed.” 

There was no one around. At least from her vantage point in the courtyard she could tell. She supposed he might be bugging her, but there was something in his expression that reminded her of the detective from when they were in High School. Worry.

“How do you know he isn’t,” she said shortly. “Those gunshot wounds and fall from the last heist-” 

“There’s no body,” Hakuba said flatly. “I’d point out that you were distinctly missing after as well, but I’m not here to point fingers. Furuya vouched for you, but I seem to be the only one who remembers he drove to the heist and didn’t drive himself home. Akai came in a separate vehicle, the same one Furuya left in.

“Hakuba-san-” 

He cut her off, “This isn’t the place to talk about it, but if it’s all the same Nakamori-san, I would like to. I still disagree with how he’s going about this, and I won’t pretend to even understand all the whys. I’ve worked with him before, even if we have our differences, but this has gone beyond all that. I’m offering a hand to the both of you.” 

He looked sincere. It would be better to have him on her side. She couldn’t tell him everything but- 

“No more six am wake up calls, and threatening my dates?” 

Dates? Did her birthday even count as a date? She didn’t know  _ what  _ Kaito and her were anymore. Probably whatever they were it was way beyond something as mundane as _dating._

“I can’t go against my superiors, but I’ll give you as much warning as time permits. I know you don’t believe me, but your birthday  _ was  _ a coincidence.” 

Ugh. She remembered the days she thought Hakuba’s Kaitou KID senses were a boon. Now they just frustrated her. Still, he knew more about KID than anyone  _ except  _ Kaito. Maybe even more.

“Alright. I haven’t forgiven you, but I will talk to you. If you’re serious about all this. There’s a place called Eden Hall not far from here. We can meet there, not tomorrow but perhaps Monday?” 

Hakuba nodded, “Until then Nakamori-san.” 

Aoko hoped she didn’t come to regret it.

* * *

Kaito was sleeping when she entered his apartment. It seemed the drugs Ariade had dropped off finally kicked in, and while she knew he hated being less than alert it wasn’t like he could put up much of a fight at the moment anyway. 

She took out the food she’d brought, setting it on the counter before Aoko crossed the room and brushed her hand across his forehead. Less warm, his fever finally broken, and just a mild warmth on her fingers. There was still a light sheen of sweat, but it was less noticeable. 

He rolled his head into her palm, a huff of his breath against her fingers and his eyes fluttered open. 

“A-oko?” he murmured. “I was out hmm? Didn’t ev’n hear ya enter,” his speech still slurred with sleep. “Not much of a thief right now.”

“No. Not really,” she said, brushing back his bangs. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” he said, eyes shut again. “Sore. Not as much pain, but it’s not comfortable.” 

“Ariade agrees we probably should move you soon. Somewhere you can have a little more space, and better support for your wounds.” 

Kaito scowled, “S’not really safe.”

Aoko shrugged, “Well coming in and out like we are will attract too much attention, which you know full well." She saw him start to protest and she held up a hand,"No, I am not abandoning you. _Someone_ needs to keep an eye on your recovery. We can discuss it later, you have to be well enough to move on your own first. I brought food, are you hungry?”

“Mmm, mostly just tired,” he said, catching the hand she'd held up and tugging her down beside him.

She laughed, “Kaito-” 

“Nap! You must be tired too,” he said, looking back at her with bright blue eyes. Eyes that made her think of a little boy she’d fallen in love with on a bench once upon a time, before things became so convoluted. Before they grew up.

She was tired. Work had worn her out, and the stress of trying to make it seem she was in two places at once. She didn’t have the ease yet of stepping out unseen, and the efforts only increased the stress she already had. 

“Fine,  _ bakaito-”  _ she said laying beside him. “The food will get cold though.” 

“S’fine,” his eyes were already closing again. 

In the quiet of the room, she listened to his breath and let her drift off beside him.

* * *

It was still Kaito.

And Kaito, bored and in pain could be a right jerk. The worst type of jerk. The type that didn’t notice when her temper went from fury to pain, until she was already out of her apartment trying to find  _ anything  _ to take her mind off him. 

Kaito had been so… so _Kaito..._ that Aoko had forgotten how much the man could make words hurt. Forget that sometimes he could be utterly uncaring. It meant she just wandered until she put enough distance between the two of them, and slid into an unassuming bar to socialize with  _ someone  _ who wasn’t an utter pain in the neck. 

Ungrateful brat.

Worse? She knew he  _ was  _ right. She was lonely when he wasn’t there. She hadn’t been on a date, a real date that didn’t end with her throwing a coffee on the man in years. She didn’t even know  _ how  _ to begin, or if she even wanted to. 

Stupid, since it was clear Kaito was likely never going to be much more than a best friend at this rate. Not with their jobs. No doubt  _ he  _ wasn’t lying alone, bored, friendless when he was travelling the world. Maybe he _was_ just humoring her staying at her apartment like he did. Maybe he was trying to make amends for abandoning her to the media, and help her get on her feet. 

Fat amount of good that would do if that _was_ his plan. It's not like she could date someone with a felon sleeping in her bed and bleeding out in her kitchen. 

_Lonely spinster my ass._

She had half a mind to just kick him out. 

“Rough night?” there was a man sitting next to her, she hadn’t even noticed him when she slid into the seat and ordered her wine. He had an open face as he waved towards her now empty drink. Nice. Normal and unassuming she supposed.

“Mmhm,” she said, flipping out her phone with half a mind to tell Kudou to go pick him up and let him be someone else's problem. Or maybe Furuya. 

Would serve the idiot right. 

“On me,” the man added as he waved to the server to bring her another glass. 

“What?” she lifted her head just as a fresh drink appeared. “Oh, thanks.”

Damn Kaito. Why did he have to be like that? Why couldn’t her best friend be a normal person? Someone with a day job, who just-- wanted a normal life without having to treat everything like a life and death situation? 

The man made a noise and shrugged, turning back to his own drink. She barely registered with him and sipped his own glass. Dark hair, bright eyes, well built with an expensive suit hung over the back of a chair. Cuffs rolled up, and a pleasant smile. Maybe a year or two older than her.

Would Kaito and her ever be able to sit and converse at a bar without him in some ridiculous disguise? Did he do it on other trips to other countries? Buy drinks for ladies in Paris and New York? He wouldn’t have to hide his face there as much- no one would second glance him there-- 

“Want to talk about it?” 

The light voice pulled her out of her reverie, “Huh?” 

“Whatever’s bothering you,” said the man tapping his glass. “Sometimes it helps divulging to a stranger. I know that’s why I tend to drink alone,” he had a bright smile. "Makes it less lonely at times, making a new friend? I'd be amicable."

Her phone lit up and she glance down to see a message  
  


_ Sorry. ' _

She sighed running a hand through her hair. 

“Sorry. Excuse me-” she said, barely hearing the man's words as she tapped back a message.   
  


_ Bakaito. I should call my father on you.  _

Three little dots telling her he was writing back.   
  


_ Ahouko. I’ve been saying that for years.  _ _   
_ _   
_   
She smiled. 

She didn’t even notice as the man next to her settled up his tab, “I hope your night gets better,” he said. “If you change your mind about wanting to talk give me a ring.” 

“Ah- thank you,” she said awkwardly, wondering how on earth she'd do that. Watching as he stood she realized several other patrons in the bar were looking his way. She supposed he  _ was  _ attractive, that flattering smile and a hint of abs through his silk shirt. She wondered why no one had bothered to approach him while he was sitting there, he’d seemed amiable enough for some company given how he was talking to her. A shame he wasn't interested in her, not that it mattered with Kaito sick at home. 

Her phone lit up again. 

She never even saw the name and number left on the napkin as she set her glass of wine down, Aoko was too busy laughing at the flood of texts Kaito sent back her way.

* * *

“You  _ what? _ ” 

Well this was going poorly.

“We came to a compromise, Kaito. For that matter, the two of you even used to be friends. Listen, I don’t exactly trust him, I’m still angry too, but we can use all the allies we can get.”

“He walked you home,” he said, frowning.

“Because Hakuba’s a  _ gentleman.  _ He didn’t even hint at coming up, not that I could  _ let  _ him,” Aoko told him pointedly. She  _ knew _ it had been a mistake telling Kaito she’d gone for drinks with Hakuba, especially after the tantrum he’d pulled earlier in the week. 

But he’d caught a glimpse of the detective, and there wasn’t really a point trying to hide it.

“He  _ likes  _ you Aoko. He’s always liked you. That’s the only reason he’s doing this. I guess the heist knocked some sense into him,” his lips pursed, “Or does he think I’m dead and now he’s using that card to move in? I see how it is.” 

“Kaito!” 

“It’s true!” 

“What does it even matter if he does! Maybe I like him back! So what?” 

She stared at the man laying in her bed. They’d finally moved him a few days ago, his mobility was limited, but it was enough if he had to get out he could. It made the most sense, having him here where she could help take care of him. With Furuya on her side they could risk it too, and he needed to recover somewhere that wasn’t a glorified closet with a futon. 

But- 

He looked hurt. Visibly so. The drugs he was on, and his injuries made him more open than she had ever seen him the last few days, and right now it was painted on his face. A longing that made her want to crawl into bed next to him, and swear there had never been anything between her and Saguru even if it was a lie.

Although a short lived few weeks over five years ago hardly seemed to count, and the whole thing had been catastrophic. Hakuba kissed like he was her brother. It was enough to turn anyone off. 

“Your right. It doesn’t,” he turned away from her, cursing as he pulled the stitches. 

Oh no, no, no, he was not going to do this now, “Kaito stop it! There’s nothing between us. I tried it once upon a time, but while Hakuba might look pretty but he’s quite possibly the worst kisser I’ve ever met. Honestly, we talked about the heists and whoever these men chasing after you are. You know he’s after them too, and I think I can get him to focus on them. It’s beyond time for you to stop doing this alone.” She reached out, setting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” he snapped.

“You almost died,” she snapped back. 

The silence was thick, and she could hear the wheels in his mind racing. Well then, so long as it made him pull his head out of his ass. Why couldn’t he understand people cared about him? 

“What did he say?” Kaito finally asked after a few moments.

“That he’d send me what he’d gotten so far. He’s also going to keep an eye in the task force, he agrees there’s a mole and wants to help Furuya and I-” 

Kaito sat up, “What?”

_ Fuck. _

“Well he  _ is  _ how I got you moved.” 

When he met her gaze she knew he’d found her out. Frankly she was surprised he hadn’t figured it out yet, but supposed the fact he’d barely been in Japan these past few months were a part of that. 

He was silent, and there was a hardness to his eyes that made her uneasy.

“You joined the PSB didn’t you?” 

No point in denying it. “I was tired of pushing paperwork.” 

“Damn it. Aoko, this group after me is dangerous! If they think they can use you against me? If they know you're actively looking into them-” he shifted in the bed pushing the covers away. He grabbed her wrist and she shook him off. 

No. She was not going through this again. She was sick of being the damsel in distress, “I’ll die? Kaito you almost did! If I hadn’t found you you would be! And the whole world thinks I can be used against you, no matter how much I said otherwise. You know that, or you wouldn’t be in my bed right now.” He paled. 

“Aoko--” 

“I don’t need your permission. I don’t care  _ what  _ you want. I’m enjoying it, and it’s what I think I was meant to do. You aren’t the only one who enjoys an adrenaline fix, and I’ve been wasted stuck at a desk. This is beyond you. One gunshot gone wrong and I could lose my father, friends, anyone. Civilians are involved. I  _ know  _ you want revenge for your father, I know you need the truth, and yes I think you are the only person who has the slightest chance at finding a stupid glowing gem stone that may or may not have the key to everlasting life- but I won’t sit around and watch them hurt the people I love.” 

He was watching her with a new look in his eyes, it was strange to see Kaito’s attention fully on her as she explained things even  _ she  _ hadn’t realized. This was beyond Kaito, and yes she wanted revenge too, but she also wanted to keep people  _ safe.  _

“I don’t have to like it,” he sounded like the petulant teenager she remembered growing up.

“And I don’t really care if you do or don’t,” she said, pulling away from him. “It’s not really any of your business. I don’t like the fact you’re KID, but here we are.” 

She slipped out of the room closing the door before he could say something else, before  _ she  _ could say something else she regretted. 

Her name was on his lips as she walked out.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” he said from his perch on her couch when she came home the next day. He looked sincere, and there was take out already laid out and waiting for her. He was doing stretches with a weight set she didn’t even know she owned. 

“You seem to be saying that alot.” 

He sighed, “Well I’m not exactly at my best right now. I think they damaged my filter when I got shot.” 

It wasn’t an excuse, but she also knew it was the best she could hope for where Kaito was concerned.

“Isn’t it a bit soon to be lifting that much?” she walked over taking the weight and poking his arm to make him lift it. Lifting up the hem of the shirt she was glad to see there was no blood visible through his wrappings. 

He grinned, “How else am I going to keep up my tricks? They’re fine Aoko, I promise I’m being careful. Doctor Ariade did a good job.”

“Mmm.” 

“I’ll be out of your hair before you know it. Although I suppose you won’t get the benefit of stripping me every chance you get. Sorry to be taking away the eye candy,” his shirt disappeared and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll manage.” 

“I’m sure you will," he flexed his muscles. 

Well, there were worst apologies she supposed.

* * *

She should have listened. 

Things had been quiet. Too quiet. Even with Kaito having KID be MIA while he recovered, trying to use the question of his survival with an element of surprise, she should have known something would go wrong. 

Something always went wrong.

“Where is he.” 

Maybe if she hadn’t been so tired, hadn’t worked so late, hadn’t been so frustrated with Kaito and his recovery lately. They were both grating on each other’s nerves, and some days it was all she could do to go home. 

She’d been thinking of the files Hakuba sent, that Furuya gave her, the information that had just dropped in her lap, and the questions that couldn’t be answered until Kaito found a stupid stone that might not even exist. Aoko had been dwelling on other things too, like half naked men laying in her bed, and whether they’d ever kiss her? The feel of abs as she changed bandages and he made dumb jokes. The feel of his breath on her skin while he slept. 

Stupid things. 

She’d never heard the footsteps, or the way she was alone on the side street, or anything of note until the sound of a gun cocking happened. 

She swerved. Her hand  _ didn’t  _ fly to the hidden gun Furuya had gotten her a permit for after the last heist. Nor did she reach for the taser in her purse. She held her stance as she took in the tall man blocking her way. Thick, built, dark eyes and a bitter smile. Expensive suit, and a thick sweeping black hair out of his face. He might have been attractive if there wasn’t such a hateful look on his face.

“What?” 

_ Play dumb. Play dumb.  _

“Now now little girl. The body is still missing. It’s well situated you did  _ not  _ return with the rest of your colleagues. Strange how Kuroba Kaito’s best friend, after all that scrutiny in the press of  _ not knowing,  _ goes missing at her first heist in years right after KID is shot.” 

Her throat went dry, “I wasn’t on official business. I had no reason to go back. I was leaving the heist when the whole thing happened. I have no idea what happened to Kaitou KID, if that’s what you’re talking about. Who are you?” 

A laugh, sharp and biting. The gun trained straight at her…

Damn who  _ were  _ these men? 

“A friend. This can go three ways, Nakamori-san: You tell me nicely, I take you with me and you tell me not so nicely, or... I just take you out and watch KID burn,” she knew she should be scared as she stared down the barrel of his gun, but somehow she just felt angry.

“The way I see it I’m arresting you for possession of an illegal firearm and assault.” 

“Tsk tsk. I take it you’re leaning towards a latter option?” 

“Fuck off.” 

She moved. The gun went off and she had her own out facing him down. She needed him alive,  _ they  _ needed him alive, but as a gunshot sliced across her forearm she wondered if she’d get out of this at all. 

She had to. 

“Such language from a lady. Come now. Where’s KID. You must know where he’s keeping himself if he’s not with you. You said you hate him as well, and my sources tell me there’s truth in it. He betrayed you. Why not be rid of him once and for all?” 

“Over my dead body.” 

Another gunshot. This one barely missed her side. 

“That can be arranged. I agreed to try to be nice, but I always thought it’d be much better just to lay you out and watch KID come out. Better if we can keep you alive of course, give him a little more incentive, like a fly to sugar bowl. Classic really. Gets the blood pumping to hear them scream before you put them out of their mis-” 

She didn’t even aim. The bullet went through him and didn’t miss. His eyes went wide and he went down. She didn’t even think, although she knew she needed him alive. Knew that there were no witnesses and this… this was. 

She’d killed a man.

“Oh God, oh God… oh-” she grabbed her stomach as she watched the blood running over his forehead. His eyes were blank and she barely had time to brace her hand against the wall of the alley before she lost her lunch. 

She’d killed someone. `

Kaito was  _ still safe.  _

Her body took over, while her thoughts went blank. She barely registered her hand shaking as she speed dialed Furuya’s private number. She was shaking as he picked up on the second ring, “Nakamori-san?” 

“I-” her voice died. What did she say? What could she say? “I just-” 

He seemed to know. 

“Where are you?” 

That she could answer, “Five blocks from the precinct. Down the side street past Hashimoto Park.” 

“I’ll be there in five minutes. Breathe Nakamori-san. Do you need an ambulance?” 

“No.” 

“Then you did the right thing.”

“How do you-” 

“Breathe.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko deals with the aftermath of her decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry. Thank you all for your encouraging posts and for helping me hit 100 Kudos! I can't believe how much love <3 <3 
> 
> I caught the plague (thankfully with just mild symptoms), but wasn't in a position to work on any updates editing or otherwise for a while. I'm finally pulling myself back together though-- 
> 
> This chapter was a tough one, Warnings for some strong themes like dealing with death, murder, guns and the things from the past chapter and trauma-- sorry it's a bit shorter too but it packed a punch working it out. Promise we'll have some happier times coming!

It was strange to Aoko, how Furuya knew exactly what to do. 

It seemed like just minutes, or perhaps it was an eternity for the team to show up. They swept the location and set up checkpoints and barricades. The other officers worked at gathering any evidence left on the scene. Cell phones, weapons, footprints, notes-- nothing was left untouched. They checked the area for cameras, CCTV, anything else that might have been tapped, and Aoko stood next to Furuya working to not have a panic attack in front of the entire crew. 

She barely noticed as the EMT came over to bandage her arm that was bleeding heavily. Barely noticed as they took her vitals, worked over the wound, and wrapped her in a blanket.

Her mind was strangely blank. 

As soon as the EMT left, she messaged Kaito saying she’d be home late, and he responded with some quip about a hot date. It would have annoyed her normally. The jokes came more and more now, and it seemed to irritate her to no end at the way he’d brought back his clowning mask to hide behind. Staring at her phone this time though, she felt nothing but relief that it was so... Kaito.

_ He’s alive. _

_ They didn’t find him. He’s alive. She’s still alive. _

She didn’t remember the trip to Furuya’s office. It was a blur as she was shuffled to his car and driven back to headquarters. Nor did she remember his assistant bringing her a cup of tea and a tall glass of water. She barely remembered she was holding it until he pointed at it and ordered her in a firm voice, “Drink.”

She blinked back at him. 

“The first time is always the hardest. Hopefully you’ll never have to do it again, but I can’t promise you it won’t. From what we’ve found on the man though, it’s clear he deserved what he got. We’re all safer by him being gone.”

“Furuya-san…”

He waited and when Aoko didn’t go on said, “Yes?”

She sighed, “I just. I moved. I wasn’t going to. I wanted to take him alive, I know I  _ should  _ have taken alive, but when he threatened Kaito and after that second shot I-” 

Furuya folded his hands and looked across his desk at her with a frown, “Nakamori-san, you grew up with the task force yes?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’ve seen your father shoot a gun. I know your father’s record. He’s a good Inspector. I suggest you call him and maybe go home for a few days. We’re here to protect people, it’s what we do, and sometimes that means others get hurt. The first man I killed didn’t deserve it, but more people would have died if I hadn’t taken him out. Sometimes it’s an easy choice at the time, but it’s never easy after. It’s what keeps us human, and from becoming the monsters we hunt.”

She looked down and swallowed hard, “What do I tell him?” 

Her boss looked at her contemplatively, “Your father probably knows more than he’s letting on about all this. I like him, and I’ve worked with him when the occasion has arised. We’re cleaning up this mess, and on record you were attacked in hopes of getting access to the KID files. You pulled your weapon in self defense. I can’t tell you what to say to your father, but I think he’ll understand more than you say. He’s been with the force longer than both of us, and seen his fair share of these circumstances. ” 

She knew the man was right, even as she felt her hands shake around her phone. 

“Thank you Furuya-san.” 

He nodded, “I’ll have Kazumi take you wherever you need to go. We’ll get these bastards Nakamori-san.” 

* * *

She stood on the doorstep of her house as her father opened the door. 

“Dad I-” 

His arms were around her before she could even start to cry.

* * *

It was strange, having her father make tea while she sat at the table trying to keep from trembling. Her mind was racing. She knew that her father knew. She knew that he would have been briefed given the cover used, but even after hearing his words she still didn’t know what the next step should be. Instead, she sat in silence as he poured her a cup and sat across from her. 

**“** Do you want to tell me the details?” he asked. 

She bit her lips, “Not really,” she murmured. “I don’t want to think about it at all. I just-- I didn’t even think when it happened. I thought I had kept calm, and then he-” she shook her head. “I just reacted.”  Her mind flashed to all those days at the gun range. Too much time spent imaging those men’s faces on targets-- how wrong had she been? If she’d aimed to injure and not- 

“Was it only that though, Aoko?” 

She blinked looking at her father, “What?” 

Her father rested a hand on hers, “Sweetie, if you’d  _ just  _ reacted you wouldn’t have been injured. As I understand it, the suspected managed to get several shots at you  _ before  _ you went for the headshot. I’m not saying it fixes things, but whatever your instinct might have been it wasn’t to kill.” 

She’d wanted to though, after what he’d threatened Kaito with. She’d wanted to if it meant him or KID. To keep her father safe, Kaito safe? Aoko would have risked everything at that moment, and that frightened her more than anything. 

Her father must have seen something in her eyes because his hand tightened on hers, “We do what we need to protect those around us. Difficult decisions. As I understand it, the man placed you in a corner, and you took the road you had to with the time given you. I had hoped you would never have to see this side of it sweetie, it’s why I never wanted you to be an officer but-” 

She met his eyes, “I know Daddy, but I… I couldn’t let him-” 

“No. You couldn’t. You did the job you had to do. The fact it upsets you, that it bothers you tells you the difference between that man and you,” he said patting her cheek. “He would have had no qualms if your situations were reversed.” 

She shivered thinking of his words, of what he would have done to her and Kaito both. 

Of what they’d already done to Kaito-- the scars she’d seen dressing his wounds. 

“Can I sleep here tonight Dad?” 

“Of course love,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Take all the time you need.”

* * *

She looked around her empty apartment. Dark and quiet for the first time in weeks, and the only reminder of Kaito, a bouquet of roses sitting on her table. 

Relief flooded over her. 

Never mind he should still be in bed recovering. Never mind his wounds and the men after him and his identity. 

Relief with the knowledge that at that moment, she wouldn’t have to meet Kaito’s eyes, or lie where she had been the last few days. 

She didn’t bother putting away her things. Instead, Aoko slipped into her bedroom and lay her cell phone next to her bedside table. Looking out the window, she shut the blinds so she didn’t have to face the moon and laid onto her bed still fully dressed. 

Kaito would be fine. He would have to be. 

So would she.   
  


* * *

_ “They’ll be looking for me! I killed one of them! I thought the whole point was to keep me to the side until necessary? Furuya-san, I didn’t even hesitate what if I-”  _

_ “You're on their radar whether we like it or not. We may as well make the most of it Nakamori-san. I need someone at this heist in Kyoto, and given you’re already being followed it’s clear they know what happened. Time to start putting our cards on the table now that they know you aren’t someone to mess with.”  _

Which is how she ended up staking out the Kyoto heist.

Yes, Aoko had taken this position to watch Kaito’s back, and she may have told Furuya as much at the time. He needed backup, protection, someone ready to step in when things went wrong and who didn’t want to see him in cuffs. Kaito might argue it, but Aoko knew it was necessary, especially after the crash. 

Still, somehow she hadn’t expected….this. 

At least not so soon after the  _ incident _ . 

Furuya had deployed a small team with her, including a sniper, but her job was to stay close to KID, while keeping the thief in the dark that she was there. Which was fine by her, since she hadn’t spoken to him in person since he’d left. 

Best if they both got in and out of the heist without any complications, or letting him be any wiser on  _ who  _ the PSB operatives tracking him were.

That all went out the window as soon as the bombs started going off again. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Her hiding place was gone, her men scattered, and she was issuing orders over their mics at least grateful she’d seen KID poof off before the real danger started. If they were lucky they might get their hands on one of the bombers, but she wasn’t holding her breath. 

At least she should be nearing an exit.

Aoko turned down another hallway and collided straight into Kaito.

“What-” 

“Excuse-” 

They froze. 

Complications. 

Always complications.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here!?” he hissed. There were steps coming down the stairs and suddenly he grabbed her arm and they were running. The work outs must have been doing something, because surprisingly, she found she could keep up with him with ease as they made another turn, and then a third. It wasn’t until they’d passed in front of a closet that Kaito threw them both into, proceeding to lock it from the inside that the exertion caught up with her.

“I’m going to-” he started. 

Aoko threw a hand over his mouth, pressed tightly against him as she listened to the steps coming closer. She pushed them both as far away as she could into the brooms, and said a silent prayer as she heard them slowing. 

Neither of them breathed.

The door rattled, a murmur of voices on the other side, and then the soft sound of steps once again. They watched the shadows move away.

They waited, nothing but the sound of their soft breaths in the darkness of their cubby. His heart was racing, she could feel it where her own body thrumming where it was pressed against his. She’d almost forgotten her hand was over his lips, as she quickly pulled it back. Her palm tingled where they had been touching. His lips had been soft, supple… warm.

His arm was wrapped around her waist tightly. Her knees had gone shaky from the adrenaline used earlier during their chase. Where he was holding her, she felt fingers tracing circles on her side, and the soft touch of gloves checking for injuries. 

In the darkness a glint of light in his eye.

Months, a year, maybe even a lifetime of emotions flooded through her as her own pulse raced and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“I’m working,” she managed, trying to break the ice, trying to think of anything except the press of his thigh on hers. Why was it still so difficult? They were together half the time these days. God, he’d slept in her bed for nearly a month while recovering. 

“Chasing them?” His voice was tight.    


“Watching them. You. There’s a sniper on the roof keeping a lookout, and I have a team with me. Kaito, I told you I was done staying at home. You might not want help, but this isn’t just about you anymore.” 

He sighed and she felt his hand tighten against her side, “You’re a liability when you're at my heists,” he said bluntly. “You’re my-” he stumbled over his words and it made her look up. Something shone in his eyes, visible even in the darkness, “my best… _oldest_ friend Aoko, if something were to happen to you-” 

She’d had enough. He might not have been home when it happened. She might not have told him yet. Furuya may have kept it out of the news, away from the media, but she  _ wasn’t  _ helpless. 

“It already has Kaito. I took care of it.” 

She felt him freeze against her.

“ _ What?”  _

She took a deep breath, “They found me and I... took care of it. I’m clearly already a liability if they’re going to seek me out without even a heist. If they’re going to come at me then I’m going after them first. You weren’t even there Kaito.” 

He pulled away sharply. At a different time it might have been comical as a pail slipped from the wall and slammed onto his head. There wasn’t more than an inch or two of extra space for him to shift, but she could still see the way his eyes went wide and lips went tight. 

“When?” he asked, his voice cold, like he was fighting to keep back anger from rolling on the word. 

“Two weeks ago. You haven’t been home for me to tell you and it wasn’t something I felt safe texting. I’m fine Kaito, the worst was a graze on my arm.” 

“I thought I had it under control. I thought we threw them off your track, but if I knew I’d have-” 

She was so tired of having to  _ fight  _ to do her job. She leaned away from him, into the door and shut her eyes, “Which is precisely  _ why _ I didn’t tell you. I’m  _ fine  _ Kaito. He’s dead. Apparently I have good aim even under pressure.” 

“ _ What?”  _

“Or did you think Furuya hired me for laughs?” 

The silence settled back between them. She could see him thinking, and saw the worry alight in his eyes. Maybe this is it. Maybe this is where she loses him forever because she’s murdered a man in self defense, and finally showed what she could do. 

Maybe she- 

She felt the touch of gloved fingers brush her cheek before pulling away, “No. No you’re better than that. You were wasted on paperwork.”

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. Taking a deep breath, Aoko reached out and fiddled with the charm on his monocle before palming the glass into her hand. 

His eyes kept on hers the whole time and caught her hand with his, “It’s hard sometimes,” he said, “to remember we’ve grown up.” 

“I know,” she said looking away. “It... it wasn’t a good couple weeks. I stayed with Dad for a few days. It helped a bit. I needed some time.” 

“Of course you did Aoko.”

She bit her lip,” Kaito… Have you ever--?” she couldn’t force herself to say it. 

She heard him swallow his words, his breath sharp, and then a soft shake of his head, “Not that I’m aware of. Not… on purpose. It’s possible, with the accidents, but not that I’m directly aware of. The closest was the Nightmare case and that was-” 

She cut him off, “Right.”

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. “You’re a good person Nakamori Aoko. Whatever you’re thinking? You're the best. I might be dead tonight if you hadn’t taken him out, and I’m just as guilty of underestimating you. I’m worried. Of course I’m worried because I don’t know what I will do if you’re hurt on my watch. You tend to make me rash when things go wrong. You always have,” he said chuckling. She wondered if he was thinking about the same incidents she was. “Still, if anyone is going to be watching my back I’m glad it’s you.” 

Why were there tears in her eyes? Why was it suddenly hard to speak? 

“Thank you Kaito.” 

He pulled her in his arms and she let out long shuddering breaths. He held her close as she buried her face in his jacket, hand tight on his lapels and monocle. For the first time in months she felt safe. Safe as he held her close in the dark closet, and her tears soaked through his shirt. He didn’t say anything, but just held her close as everything from the past month came out. Their fight, the death, the horrid men it seemed they were no closer to catching than before-- 

She wasn’t sure how long they stood there like that, how long they hid in the closet, until she felt her phone vibrating, and a distant sound of voices yelling down the hall. She didn’t let go, not immediately though she did force herself to silence her phone. 

There was still a heist and she had a job and- 

“I should-” 

“Me too.” 

What were they doing? 

“Please be safe?” she said, voice steadier than she felt. She reached out and touched his cheek where the monocle normally sat. She slipped the glass into his hand. His fingers wrapped around hers for a moment, and then finally took it back. 

“Always,” his voice was soft and he pulled away to adjust the monocle back to his eye. “I should be home in the next couple days. Maybe I’ll even beat you back from the trip.” She saw him wink. 

When had it become his home too?

“I miss you,” she said quietly. Pulling away as she reached for the lock on the door. “Don’t get caught?” 

He scoffed, “Me? Never.” 

* * *

Her new position still took getting used to. 

No one questioned her disappearance. No one asked where she’d disappeared to during the chase, or what KID’s twenty had been. She could have told them she'd been locked up with KID for half an hour, and somehow she suspected no one would have batted an eye. 

For that matter, the team had managed to get footage detailing the bombs explosions, as well as an overheard conversation recorded using two new code names, and the sniper recorded the plates of one getaway vehicle. For a heist gone wrong, there was a surprising amount that went right.

Even her own chase hadn’t been entirely in vain. She’d managed to get photos during her time staking out KID’s tail, clear enough that Furuya might be able to get a better ID and at least narrow down exactly  _ what  _ they were dealing with. 

“It’s a better lead then we’ve had so far,” Furuya said when she got back to Tokyo. “I’ll take it.” 

“Thank you sir.” 

“Mmhm,” he looked up and she felt Furuya’s gaze on her. She hated that gaze. It was the same gaze Hakuba or Kudou got during a case, the type that said you were being taken apart piece by piece. Detectives at their worst. 

“You should take a break,” he said, a firmness in her tone that said he didn't want an argument.

She scowled, “Sir? But I just started working! Wasn’t that Mermaid Island?” 

Furuya snorted, “Hardly Nakamori-san. That was work under the guise of a vacation. I’m not sure you’ve had a proper break since before Kuroba’s identity was revealed over two years ago. Clearly I’m not expecting you to take a month holiday, but we’ve gained a fair amount of data thanks to your assistance. It’s been a difficult month. Take a few days Nakamori and let yourself get a proper rest.” 

She must look worse than she felt. It sent her own self esteem down the drain, knowing that while a man who looked like a cover of GQ was telling her she looked a wreck. He was right though. Sleep hadn’t been happening, not for a while. Every time she shut her eyes she was met with the same nightmares about pulling the gun, and waking up with worries about where Kaito was. 

Wondering if it would be his body in a ditch this time. 

She could use a few extra days, even if work helped her forget. 

“Yes sir,” she said reluctantly. “I’ll try.”

“Do Nakamori. You earned it. I’ll see you next week.” 

* * *

Her apartment was dark, but the night light in the kitchen was on. She set her things down, padding across the room to find a still steaming cup of cocoa, and whipped cream. It caused her to smile, as she buried her nose in the cream, licking the confection and focusing on the chocolate and warmth. 

Only Kaito could manage that. 

He wasn’t on her couch, and she didn’t think much more of it as she stumbled to her room-- tired and hoping tonight she might finally catch a break. 

The man was curled up next to the window. Black hair staining her pillow, eyes shut and breathing calm. He looked exhausted as she felt, and there was still a tightness around his eyes that told her his wounds had only just healed. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised. He’d been in her bed for weeks after they’d moved him from his safehouse. She wouldn’t let him sleep on the couch when he needed to heal properly, but this time it looked like he’d fallen asleep by accident. Barely curled up under her sheets, sprawled on top like he’d been waiting for her. 

She paused for a moment, considering, and found she was too tired to care.

She didn’t even think as she changed into her pajamas across from the sleeping thief. If he woke up and got an eyeful, so be it. She was more surprised when he _ didn’t  _ wake up, not even as she slipped in beside him. For a moment, his breathing changed, but then his arm nestled around her and she let herself curl up against him. 

_ I don’t want to be alone.  _

The thought hit her, and she pulled the blanket over them both. 

Exhaustion overcame her before she could dwell over her actions, she couldn't bring herself to regret her choice this time. 

For the first time since she killed a man, Aoko slept through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko gets a little time away from work, and faces what the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the editing done early and thought I might give you a little bit of an early treat. Thank you again to my marvelous readers-- you make me so, so happy. I really enjoyed this chapter and hope you do too <3 
> 
> I wanted to note that this fic is going to go up chapter wise. As I've re-edited it looks like the final count with epilogue is going to be closer to twenty-three chapters or so (It's still done-- it was more how I ended up posting it/adding when editing). So we've got a couple months left :3 Thank you for sticking with me so far. This has been so much fun.
> 
> Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, all around lovely festivities whatever you may celebrate!

They didn’t talk about it.

For every step forward, it seemed like they were only ever able to take a step back. Neither of them had been good with communication, and whatever this new game they were playing only made things only that much worse. 

They continued on without comment, while the two of them fell back into their old habits. Aoko told Kaito she’d been given the rest of the week off, and Kaito said he wanted to piece together a better plan for his upcoming heists. It was enough for the two of them to take the time to rest. 

Kaito cooked breakfast and she made dinner. Two days in, she was greeted by a man who suspiciously resembled a rather younger Furuya, that spoke with Kaito’s voice, and who claimed they should spend the day out. They got ice cream and lunch and walked around the city and she at times forgot he was wearing a disguise at all. 

The next day there was a woman with a striking black dress, and long red hair that reminded her of Akako from High School. She giggled at Aoko’s face and firmly insisted on a spa day.

At night, she’d switch into pajamas, and Kaito would strip to his boxers and she would open the door and sit on the edge of her bed and wait for him. 

“It’s more comfortable than the couch,” she said that second night. “And Kaito? I don’t want to sleep alone.” 

He just nodded and slipped in beside her. 

They didn’t kiss. They never said anything about love or dating or anything of the like. His hands didn’t wander past her waist, but Aoko couldn’t pretend something hadn’t changed. Not when she sometimes heard him murmur her name in his sleep, or they woke up intertwined like two bonsai trees. 

Not when she could spend half the night, talking to him in the darkness, and watching him do simple magic tricks in the faint light of the moon. Watching him make stars dance and flowers bloom. Listening to him tell stories too crazy to ever be real until she’d fall asleep to the sound of his voice. 

She wasn’t even sure when it happened, the night he drifted off and she stared at his face in the pale moonlight. 

_ I love him _ . 

She knew. She’d known for years somewhere in the back of her mind. But laying there at three in the morning and watching the man beside her...

_ Oh God, I love him.   
_

* * *

He left again, just as he always did. 

She locked away her heart, and went back to work. 

The world moved on.

“Kuroba hasn’t been by the house in months, and Irene is about to drive me mad. She’s made it very clear just how much she misses him,” stated Kudou rather pointedly over tea one afternoon. They’d begun having luncheons more frequently, with Furuya’s insistence that there remain a certain amount of distance between he and Kaito’s immediate purview. Kudou would hand over his latest findings, and Aoko would brief him on what she could and they’d go over any particularly interesting gossip in the Tokyo Police Force.

“He hasn’t been home much at all to tell you the truth,” she said, realizing too late how she’d phrased it as Kudou’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Home?” 

She coughed, “You know what I mean. My home. Tokyo. Don’t say it.” 

Kudou looked unbearably smug, and Aoko wanted to die in the spot. 

“Oh no, absolutely I am. You started it and now I’m finishing it. I knew he was either staying out of town and at your apartment more often these days, please tell me something’s finally happened with you two.” 

“Nothing’s happened! There’s nothing  _ to  _ happen! We’re best friends. That’s all,” she wished she had Kaito’s poker face, as her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Kudou looked like a shark coming in for the kill.

Detectives. Why were all her friends detectives? 

“Best friends. Right,” Kudou’s sarcasm was so thick she could cut it with a knife. “That’s what I used to say about Ran and I.” 

“Shinichi-kun, we’ve never even  _ kissed,”  _ she snapped finally. “So what would you like me to say? We’re best friends who live in the same house, share a job, cook each other dinner, go out together, and sometimes sleep in the same bed, but have never so much as held hands?!” 

So maybe that last bit was a lie but- 

Kudou nearly spit out his tea, and he brought the napkin to his mouth to keep from choking. “I’m sorry. Did you just say  _ sleep in the same bed _ ?” 

“Not for  _ sex _ ! It’s not like- Ugh! Dammit! I… I don’t know _ what _ he wants!” 

“It’s  _ clear _ what he wants!” 

“Then he needs to do something about it!” she slammed her fist down on the table nearly sending the tea flying.

They were both quiet for a moment and Aoko stirred her tea especially fiercely. She hadn’t meant to tell him that, especially when she knew Kaito was his friend too. But there hadn’t been anyone else, no one else who knew that Kaito stayed with her she could ask or confess to. She’d lost so many friends during the media circus, and even if she hadn’t there wasn’t anyone she could tell that a felon happened to be sleeping on her couch.

Or bed as the case may be.

Ugh.

“Aoko-chan, you know he cares.”

“I know I just-”

Kudou sighed, “He’s scared. He’s lost you once before, and he knows he could lose you again. I think it was hard enough losing his best friend, and the idea of losing a lover-” 

“We may as well be married at this point. Only  _ without  _ any of the benefits!” 

Kudou gave her a look and she sighed, “I know. I know this. It’s why… it’s why I didn’t- haven’t done anything. I know what happens if something goes wrong. Deniability. We don’t have to lie, but Shinichi-kun I-” 

He cut her off, “Don’t. He deserves to hear it first.”

“I don’t suppose you have anything stronger?” She said downing the last of her tea. Kudou chuckled, but he stood to fetch a bottle from above the cabinet. 

“Ran can’t kill me if I just have a small one,” he said, pouring them both a glass. 

“Thanks.” 

He nodded, setting the bottle aside, “If it’s any consolation, it took me some time with Ran too. I had to finish this case that was a nightmare, and then ended up lying to her for years. She wanted to kill me, and for a while I was pretty sure she was never going to talk to me again but-” 

“But?” 

“We worked it out. You and Kuroba remind me of us, or at least what might have been us-- if things hadn’t gotten resolved when they did. He cares about you, and you care about him. It’ll work out. Just give him time. I know you both have things on your plate. You could talk to him-” 

“Ugh!” 

He laughed, “Or I could too, but somehow I don’t think you want me to.”

She shook her head, “Don’t. Please. I… if we can keep this between us? I don’t want to push him into something he’ll regret.” 

Maybe Kaito did love her. Maybe everything would be fine. But she also knew things were precarious enough as they were, especially with her involvement in the heists.

“I understand. No really I do. I won’t mention it. I do think he’s being an idiot though,” said Kudou with a laugh, raising a glass to toast her. 

“Well that makes two of us,” she said, raising it back. 

“Just remind him to visit me once in a while yeah?" said Kudou. "I hate to say it, but I miss him too.”  
  


* * *

  
So of course she agreed to the favor. 

Even if it was a terrible idea.

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to say yes. True, at the time it seemed to solve a multitude of issues, but as soon as the Kudous dropped the little girl off Aoko realized she didn’t have the slightest idea  _ what _ a person was supposed to do with a child.

Thank God Kaito did. 

“Kaito-kun!!!!!” Irene-chan screamed, as she launched herself into the magician’s arms. 

“Iri-chan!” he cooed at the little girl, and a moment later was throwing her up in the air through puffs of different colored smoke causing her to erupt in laughter.

Ran-chan was delighted.

Shinichi-kun less so.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” he said looking towards his daughter and the magician “We’ll be back before ten. Thank you for the offer again, especially on such short notice--”

“It’s fine Shinichi-kun. We’ll handle it. Irene-chan will be a delight, and we’ll see she’s taken care of. I won’t let Kaito spoil her too much.” 

“Thank you Aoko-chan.” 

The door shut. 

Another explosion. 

More maniacal laughter.

Oh God, Kudou was going to kill her.

“Kuroba Kaito! What did I tell you about explosions in the apartment?”

Shockingly, they didn’t burn the apartment down, though it was a near thing. 

Watching the two of them, Aoko wasn’t certain who was more of the child. Kaito was so at ease with the little girl, and Irene-chan had no eyes except for him. He handled her with an ease that made Aoko jealous, as she tried to remember what it was like when she was that age. 

It seemed like a millennium ago. 

The day drifted on, and come mid-afternoon Irene begged to go to the playground. The weather was beautiful, and she tugged on Aoko’s hand with sparkling blue eyes that there was no way for her to say no to. Turning to Kaito, he smirked knowingly. 

“Let’s play dress up, hmm Iri-chan!?”

Aoko was positive it was going to all go to hell. She wasn’t sure how to explain to Kudou if she ended up having to shoot a mob man who spotted Kaito in disguise at the park.

Kaito only made it worse when she told him as much.

“Irene’s already been to more murders than most people even read about,” he said waving his hand. “Compared to the murder magnate her father is, we’ll be fine,” he poofed Aoko into another ridiculous outfit while Irene was in the other room trying on the trunk of clothes he’d made appear.

“And if they try to kidnap her?” 

“That already happened when she was around three I think. Maybe four… or it might have been twice. I lost track,” Kaito was trying not to laugh at her, and Aoko was trying not to tear off some pink lolita dress he’d put her in. “Seriously Aoko, nothing’s going to happen. Between the two of us we’ll keep her safe, and no one’s going to recognize me. Worst that happens? We run into someone you know, again.” 

“And I have to explain why you’re wearing a prince outfit? Hakuba will never buy it’s not you-” she said waving a hand at the ridiculous get up he was wearing. 

Kaito sighed, “She’ll be disappointed, but fine. I’ll do something else. What about an eyepatch?” 

“We're trying to be _inconspicuous_ Kaito.”

"That's a yes then?"   
  
" _Kaito."_

They got out of the building in one piece. They got her to the park without mishaps. Kaito was right that no one looked their way, and Irene was fine running off with the other kids in the princess gown she’d picked out. 

It was fun to watch with her with the other children. Watch them going about their antics, laughing and dancing and tearing around without a care in the world. The other parents settled into books or laptops, and Aoko just watched on, amazed at how they could go about without a care in the world. 

It was only when a car backfired from the street and caused her to turn, did she remember Kaito was sitting beside her, and caught him staring at her face.

“What?” she asked, rubbing her cheek. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Huh?” Kaito looked as startled as she was, “No. No… just caught up in my thoughts. Though I think I still see a bit of chocolate from the ice cream earlier-” he reached up with his thumb and caught her nose with a grin.

“ _ Bakaito!”  _

_ “ _ Always.” 

A particularly loud shriek from the playground caused them both to turn, but it was just Irene pushing a boy off the top of the castle at some egregious action he must have done. The boy was laughing, so it would appear no one was hurt. 

“Do you want one?” 

Kaito’s voice pulled her out of her reverie and it was her turn to be startled, “What?” 

“A kid. You asked me once at Kudous’ if I wanted to have children. I was curious if you wanted them.” 

Why were his eyes so piercing? Why did he have to drown her in blue as she looked back at him. 

“I thought so. Yes? I mean... when all this settles down. If I found the right person,” her throat went dry. Why? Why was he asking her this now? 

He leaned back, catlike on the bench. How could anyone exude that much confidence? “Oh? The right person?” 

She bit her lip and looked away, “Kaito, what-” 

“ _Oji-sama!! Oji-sama!!_!” screamed a little voice, Irene catapulted herself towards Kaito. Behind her there was a small posse of children, “Prince-sama they don’t believe magic exists! You have to show them!” 

It was like he’d never asked. Like she wasn’t even there, as he threw on his sparkling masks and waved his hand to make flowers bloom, “Why my darling _ Hime _ . We can’t have that now can we?” 

Magic. 

Her heart ached. 

How could he even ask? He could pull the moon from the sky, and sunlight out of water. How couldn’t he know? 

There was only one right person, and he was sitting beside her. 

Still utterly out of reach.  
  


* * *

  
Aoko awoke to the sound of a knock at her door. 

Kaito was up before she had a chance to even open her eyes fully. He was careful, as he moved his arm out from behind her, relinquishing his hold on both her and Irene. At some point she and the girl had curled up against him, and drifted off in front of a forgotten movie. Aoko was careful not to jar the child who was still asleep, trying to make it easier for Kaito to slip off the couch and pad across the room. 

It took a few moments to even remember how she got there, the two of them wrapped around the magician. 

She heard Ran and Shinichi greet Kaito, and her brain was finally processing the data. Right. Baby-sitting. Irene-chan. The Kudous getting stuck in Osaka and having to stay the night. 

The two of them turning it into a sleepover.

Kaito, who should probably not be answering her door in the early hours of the morning.

She forced herself awake, and carefully maneuvered the child into her arms. Kaito had already gathered her things, using whatever magic he seemed to have to conjure items from midair.

“Would you like coffee? Tea? Something else?” she heard Kaito ask as he turned towards the kitchen to turn on the kettle. 

Shinichi looked fit to burst, as his eyes flickered back and forth from Kaito to her, “No, no. We’ll just take Irene-chan and let you two get back to sleep. It was a long ride back, and the case that popped up was a particular pain.” 

Right. Hosting. She should probably be doing that… it was her apartment after all. Kaito didn’t even pay rent, in theory. 

“Oh?” she asked, as she stood and handed Irene to Shinichi. “What was the case?” 

His eyes lit up as Ran let out a groan, “Locked room murder at the restaurant. Apparently a double murder, as it was in revenge for a murder that caused their lover to be baked into dumplings. Of course, then everyone at the dinner party the night before had to be brought in and told, which went over as well as you expect. The way they ended up butchering the-” 

“Shinichi! Please,” Ran looked rather green and grabbed for her daughter’s things. “Honestly it’s too early. The whole thing was horrid, but at least they found the culprit. I don’t think I can eat another meat dumpling again though. I just want to go home and lay down. I should know by now-- the minute you get Heiji and Shinichi in a room together  _ something  _ ends up happening.” 

Kaito laughed, “Yeah. That’s why I stay out of Osaka. Too many detectives end up showing up, with swords. I swear, Hattori’s crazier than you are.” 

“Well you’re the one who went around kissing him,” said Shinichi with a snort, before freezing after the words tumbled out. “Oh shit.” 

The expression on Kaito’s face meant murder. Aoko knew that expression. It was the expression just before Hakuba’s hair turned pink, or fireworks went off at two in the morning  _ inside  _ your apartment. It also meant-

Ran’s laughter rang through the room, “Ohhhh yes! I completely forgot about that case. Kazuha is  _ still  _ mad at you for that, you know?”

Aoko choked. It was far too early for this. She hadn’t even had coffee yet, and she was starting to feel envious of the little girl still asleep in Shinichi’s arms. “I could swear you just said-” 

Kaito’s face had gone magenta as he exploded, “I didn’t kiss him!” 

“Oh really? The way I saw it you were all ready to slip right into his big kendo arms, especially the way you were batting your eyes and that soft whisper of  _ Heij-”  _

“Now you’re just making things up!” Kaito hissed as she took a step towards Shinichi-kun. “Hand Irene over to your wife and face me like a man.” 

“Going to kiss me too?”

Ran looked at Aoko and grinned, her laughter was infectious, even if Aoko was still trying to wrap her head around  _ what  _ exactly they were talking about.  _. _

“Kudou don’t make me get revenge. You know I will. I swear you’ll be wearing frillier outfits than even your mother can manage for a month.” 

Aoko turned to him, “You mean to say you  _ did  _ kiss Hattori Heiji? The Osaka Superintendent’s son?”

“He  _ stole  _ Hattori Heiji’s first kiss,” said Kudou grinning. 

“I  _ didn’t kiss him.  _ Ugh. Kudou look, you’re waking up your daughter. Won’t you go already?” 

“Papa?” said a sleepy voice over the detective’s shoulder. 

“Time to go home Shinichi,” said Ran tugging at her husband. “Thank you both again for watching Irene. I hope she wasn’t too much of a handful.”

Aoko wasn’t awake enough for this, she needed coffee, “She was lovely. We’re happy to watch her anytime.” 

The door was shut a moment later and Kaito disappeared into the kitchen with the sound of coffee percolating, and obviously trying to make her forget about the whole conversation. 

Not on her life.

She stepped in the doorway looking across at him, “You do know you have to explain right?” 

Kaito scowled, “I’m making you coffee. Isn’t that enough?” 

“Was it your first kiss too?”

Kaito groaned and threw up his hands, “I told you! We didn’t kiss! We almost kissed him while I was dressed up as his apparently  _ not- _ girlfriend. Honestly? It was all Hattori’s fault. It was the first time we met, so how was I to know he was planning to confess and then  _ not-girlfriend  _ shows up and pummels me, and I barely made it out in one piece.” 

Aoko laughed and leaned across him reaching for the sugar, “Alright fine. I believe you. So who was your first kiss then?” 

Aoko regretted the words as soon as they fell from her lips. She regretted them as she heard the spoon hit the countertop, as she saw sharp blue eyes turn and meet her own, as they both stood frozen at an ungodly hour in the morning barely awake and having just gotten rid of guests.

They didn’t talk about these things. They didn’t talk about who he’d dated, or what came up. Occasionally a name, or passing comment, but not like this. She didn’t even want to know. Not really.

He didn’t look at her, “Why?” 

She was uncomfortable. She knew it was a mistake, but somehow it seemed too late to back down and he teased her enough about her dating habits. It only seemed fair, “You knew Aoko’s first boyfriend,” the third person slipping out, something she hadn’t done since high school. “Ao- Aoko was just curious. That’s all.” 

Kaito ran a hand through his hair and finally, after a long moment, turned to her holding out a cup of coffee.

“You.”

She froze, halfway between taking the coffee from his hands. That was impossible, she must have heard wrong, “Wait.. what?” 

He rubbed his neck looking away, “You asked who my first kiss was. It was you.” 

She stared, nearly dropping her coffee, “Kaito, that’s impossible, I would have remembered if you kissed me.”

Kaito stepped further away, his own coffee forgotten as he went to the window, “Not if I was KID at the time.”

Her mind raced as she tried to remember. How? Never once had KID even tried. Unless he, “Did you kiss me when I was passed out!? That’s… Kaito that’s not even-” 

“What?! No! Aoko, it wasn’t like that at all-” he said, throwing up his hands. “Look, forget I said anything. Damn, I shouldn’t have told you.” 

“Well if it wasn’t when I was passed out, then I would absolutely remember KID kissing me!” 

“Not if I was Ito-san at the time!” He wasn’t looking at her. He wasn’t doing much of anything, except standing there and looking out the window with his hands in fists. 

Ito-san. Her first  _ real  _ boyfriend back in college. It had been just after Kaito had taken off for a while, and she’d started to give up. Ito-san was good looking and sweet, and they’d dated for a few months. He’d even gone to a few heists with her. The third which- 

“ _ You disguised yourself as my boyfriend!?”  _ Anger welled up inside her and bubbled to the service. Suddenly she was furious. Furious for not realizing it, furious that she’d done it. 

She remembered, even if the details were fuzzy. That third heist, when Ito-san had gone off and ended up running into KID. He’d gone on a tirade and she’d been so happy when her father had managed to keep KID from getting the heist prize that she’d kissed him. She remembered because Ito-san had tended to be shy, and kissing him had been mostly boring when they got around to it. They never kissed in public, not beyond a few pecks here and there. But that time, when he’d swept her in his arms after nearly catching KID for her- 

“Aoko-” 

“That was  _ you?”  _

“You caught me off guard. I was cornered and… Dammit! I thought for sure he would have told you! That you knew by now!” 

“No! We broke up right-” right after. He’d acted like he didn’t know what she was talking about with the heist, and he had a family emergency come up later in the week. The next thing she knew, he was moving away. They’d bickered over it and she never really understood what happened when that night had seemed so perfect for once. “Oh.” 

“Look. I’m sorry alright? I…” 

Aoko didn’t know what to feel. She’d gone numb. Here she’d imagined for years what it would be like to kiss Kaito and somehow he’d already stolen it. Of course he had. Sometimes she forgot, “It figures right? You’re a thief after all.” 

It caused him to turn. Turn so quick that she was taken aback by the movement, another reminder that this wasn’t just Kaito but also KID. That this was a man she’d hated for most of her life. The man who had always stolen  _ everything  _ from her.

Except the expression on his face was stricken, and his eyes looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

He looked tired. 

“I never meant to hurt you. I swear. I would have done anything to take it back, but it was too late. I know I should have told you… after. But I swear to you, I thought Ito-san had told you, and you figured it out and just-- I don’t know? Didn’t care? Didn’t want to talk about it? At least it wasn’t your first kiss.” 

“But it was yours-” she said, staring back at him.

Kaito huffed, “ If that makes you feel any better, it was almost Kudou’s wife. And we aren’t going to talk about Hattori. I’m sure if Akako had it her way, it would have been her.” 

How was that supposed to make her feel better? 

“Not really.” 

“Sorry.”

Wasn’t this when he was supposed to reach out and take her in his arms? Should she? Should she tell him that she still thought about that kiss some nights? Thought about the way he’d said some joke that was so  _ not  _ Ito-san, and then flashed a smile and a moment later she was kissing him?

How she remembered the way he’d frozen in surprise, that she’d thought he was going to pull away until he surged forward. The way his arms had wrapped tightly around her, how he’d held her up and pulled her close. How the kiss had left her breathless, and those moments that were one, then two, and then more left her forgetting the heist, forgetting everything except that man in front of her? How when she had pulled back, staring up at those blue eyes,  _ of course blue eyes,  _ and he watched her like she was everything… that she couldn’t understand when he’d gotten a call and had to leave. 

How Ito-san had promised to see her later, and then broke up with her over the phone the next day? 

How she’d cried for days, wondering if Ito-san had known she was thinking of someone else that night? How someone else’s name had been at the back of her mind? How those blue eyes had made her think “ _ Kaito” _ instead?

She was such an idiot. 

“ _ Bakaito _ ,” she said, barely keeping her anger back.

“Yeah. I am,” he muttered looking down. “It’s in the past Aoko. It didn’t mean anything okay? I just went along with it because I needed a way out, and that was my last chance to escape. I’m sorry for how it happened." 

Of course. Of course it didn’t mean anything. Right. 

“Right.” 

“I promised right? I’d tell you everything. No more secrets, so there it is. You asked. I’ve kissed other people, you know, since then. But.. it wasn’t so bad as far as first ones go. I mean I'm glad it was you... a friend. If that’s any consolation?” 

Excellent. She was a consolation prize. What was she thinking believing he might actually care about her? How dumb did she have to be. 

“I think that maybe you should leave,” her voice barely sounded like her own to her ears. Her hand tightened around the coffee, and she looked down, refusing to let him see the hurt in her eyes.

He swallowed, and pushed his own mug aside, “Right. Of course.” 

“Not forever Kaito. Not-- I'm not trying to kick you. Just... Look, I just need some time to think okay?” 

His poker face. She hated that poker face and the way he could just look fine. How his eyes were like mirrors, and gave away nothing. 

How could she forget? How could KID always ruin everything? 

His voice was too calm as he said, “I understand. Take all the time you need. I am supposed to be leaving for Singapore anyway tonight. Can I trust I won’t be seeing you in any corners at my heist?” 

She’d forgotten that was where the next heist note led. Her heart squeezed, but she felt a breath of relief as well. 

“Unless Furuya gets their government to agree in the next forty-eight hours? Probably not.” 

He moved past her, and pressed a hand to her shoulder, “Stay safe Aoko.” 

She nodded as she took her coffee to her bedroom and shut the door firmly behind her. 

“You too,” she told the empty room. 

She heard the front door close before she even shut her eyes. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After time away, Kaito decides to take up an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Boxing Day!
> 
> Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas, or any other holidays you might celebrate! I'm finally home and hopefully things have calmed down so regular updates should commence. Here's your last update of 2020!

She buried herself in the work. 

For two months, the most she got was terse messages. She wrote back, letting him know how she was doing and what she was working on. She was angrier at herself. Angry at how jealous she was that she’d given Kaito his first kiss and  _ didn’t even know.  _

That Kaito had kissed her, but she’d never had a chance to kiss  _ him _ . 

_ Was that it? Was I such a bad kisser I turned him off forever? Did he decide he didn’t want anything to do with me?  _

She knew he’d dated other women. She’d met a few, but they were infrequent flings. He’d fallen into his playboy persona, and she’d presumed it was only because he was currently on the run that he didn’t continue it. Or maybe he did, and just never talked about it. 

She forgot sometimes, how much she didn’t know.

It was just a kiss. A memorable kiss, but a kiss all the same. She wasn’t going to lose her best friend over something that happened years before. 

Especially when it was one of her favorite memories. 

_ “Ito-san what has gotten into you?” she said laughing back at her boyfriend. Normally he was a quiet shadow when he’d come along before. Held her signs, shake his head at KID’s antics, and wait for her by the exit to escort her home.  _

_ Tonight though? He seemed eager, affectionate, his arms wrapped around her as he babbled how he ran into KID in the hall and nearly had him. Telling her how he knew she’d be the officer to bring him down.  _

_ When her father managed to retrieve the gem before the heist was over, her own emotions sent her reeling.  _

_ “That’s so exciting Ao-chan,” he said, smiling back at her with one of those shy, quiet smiles of his. The type that made her wonder if his emotions ran deeper than she thought. “Especially when I have a beautiful woman on my arm.”  _

_ She laughed at that, “Well you aren’t so bad yourself you know,” she pressed a hand to his chest. “Especially when you helped my father get my arch-nemesis.”  _

_ A flash of something in his eyes, and her stomach erupted in butterflies. She let herself raise on her toes and press a chaste kiss to his lips. She knew he didn’t particularly like public displays of affection, but no one was around and they were standing hundreds of feet over Tokyo and suddenly everything seemed ridiculously romantic.  _

_ She might never get an opportunity like that again. Maybe she’d been mistaken they weren’t as good of a match. Maybe this proved otherwise.  _

_ He looked startled, caught off guard, as he froze up. She was about to pull away and apologize, when he took a step forward and she suddenly found his arms around her and his mouth pressed back against hers.  _

_ She wondered what he’d had earlier. The kiss tasted different than usual, like, chocolate, mint and... flowers? Fresh. His lips almost clumsy, but quickly catching up. Her arms linked around his neck whilst her heart did somersaults. He’d never acted like this, never swept her off her feet, or had her fall into his embrace.  _

_ They never seemed to end, the kisses. It was in the way his hand brushed her cheek, and the way she was just daring enough to dart her tongue forward and tease at the seam of his lips. The little gasp of surprise from him, and then the way he responded, with an eagerness he’d never had before. A way that he just opened up beneath her, and suddenly she couldn't remember where she began and he ended. _

_ His finger knew right where to press, his hands knew exactly the spots on her waist and sides that lit her on fire. His eyes, when they opened, looked back at her like she was everything.  _

_ So blue. So blue she could drown in them. _

_ They reminded her of Kaito. Kaito’s fingers, Kaito’s hands, Kaito’s lips.  _

_ She pushed the thought away, pulling herself out of Ito-san’s grip. She was the worst, thinking of another man during quite possibly the most passionate kiss of her life. When this man had her pressed against a railing, and was scattering affection over his skin that set her on fire.  _

_ A man who clearly loved her, and all she could think of was a friend who wasn’t even around anymore.  _

_ “We should get going,” he said, catching her hand. They seemed too soft, softer than normal, but her mind just brushed it away, too caught up in the earlier moment. “I’m not sure I can face your father after that.”  _

_ She laughed, “I don’t think I can either.”  _

_ Maybe she’d been wrong about him. Maybe she’d just needed to open his shell a little bit more. _

_ He’d left her at her doorstep with a gentle kiss good night, and a hand brushing across her cheek. She’d almost invited him up, but it died on her lips as he turned away into the night.  _

_ She awoke to a message the next day, telling her it wasn’t working out, and he’d be leaving town for a family emergency for the foreseeable future. Saying perhaps it was best if they went their separate ways.  _

_ Memories of those kisses branded on her skin, and the burning question of  _ Why? 

_ But of course he left, everyone always did after all.  _

* * *

“What kind of fight was it?” 

“What?” 

Aoko’s head jolted up as she looked up from her lunch. Hakuba had his annoying know-it-all expression, as he took a sip of his wine in a way that reminded her painfully of a James Bond film. It was the type of expression where he looked over the glass, and seemed to read everything she  _ wasn’t  _ saying. 

“Whatever is going on between you and Kaito.” 

Aoko groaned, “Saguru-kun, what did I tell you?” 

“Please, he hasn’t been in Japan in months. He’s not playing a world tour on purpose, and you’ve been clearly out of sorts. Furuya looks like he’s ready to send you off to war at this point, and I think the only thing stopping him is the fact that it’s clear KID is trying to make it impossible for you to arrive in time. I’ve known you both for years, it’s clear something’s going on.” 

She stabbed her lunch angrily, “Just leave it alone Ssguru-kun. How many times have I told you  _ we aren’t having an affair?”  _

“Aoko-chan, you don’t have to be having an affair. You’re clearly still friends and something’s bothering you both. I’d be a poor friend if I  _ didn’t  _ realize it. I thought it might help if you had someone to talk to about it.” 

Why were all her friends detectives? Why? Couldn’t she have someone who  _ didn’t  _ seek to pry into her relationship with Kaito? 

“I’d really rather not talk about it.” 

“Aoko-chan…” 

“ _ Please,  _ Saguru-kun?” 

He cleared his throat, “If you insist. Still, I believe he’ll be home by next week. You might consider what you plan to say to him. There’s a display at the Mori Art Museum opening, and I understand Suzuki Jirokichi will be sending a specific invitation for KID that evening. I just received word just before I came to meet you.” 

She rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on, “Thank you Saguru-kun. That’s good to know. No doubt Furuya will be texting me anytime now. Honestly though, it’s fine. We-- we had a bit of an argument over some old matters, and I got upset. It’ll be fine.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Hakuba’s eyes narrowed. 

She scowled, “No. No not like that. Honestly Saguru-kun, it was old history. I was silly for getting as upset as I did. I’ll be fine, but thank you for worrying about me.” 

“Of course Aoko-chan. If you ever need to talk, I do understand. He might be an idiot, but he is  _ our  _ idiot.” 

She smiled back at him, “True enough.”   
  


* * *

The heist went wrong. 

Of course it went wrong. 

Spectacularly, beautifully, wrong. 

Still, she never thought she’d be giving  _ her father  _ orders. 

“Get Suzuki out of here!” she yelled, her gun in her hand as she ran towards the corridor. “We have the wing covered, but we can’t have any more casualties!” 

“Aoko!” her father yelled. Damn everything, why did it have to be so complicated? 

“You know him best, and you need to get your men to get the civilians out safely! I’ll be fine Dad, please” she met his eyes across the room, and she saw her father grit his teeth. 

The string of curses he let out made her wince, but he turned back, “Alright men start evacuating! Suzuki, I’m escorting you out of here-” he said grabbing the old man. 

Aoko let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she ran. Ran back into the smoldering building, lights flickering, and towards the back exit. 

Her own back up wasn’t far, they’d staked out, and she knew that KID had gone this way. 

She heard the click of a gun ahead and froze. 

“No more running KID,” came a dark voice from up ahead. Aoko walked quietly towards it, sliding against the wall, her own gun ready. “We’ve got you this time. I suppose we’ll have to send a thank you package to that Suzuki for handing you over to us on a silver platter. Think he’d prefer a finger or an ear?” 

She heard Kaito’s laugh, “Not shiny enough for the old man if you ask me. Really though, this is the best you lot can do?” 

A gun cocked, “Oh I’m more than happy to be the one that will bring you in. Snake never had a-” 

She swerved around the corner and slammed the bottom of her gun into the man’s head. He let out a groan and dropped like a stone. A card gun flew past her ear, just barely missing her as she dropped another hit on the man. 

“Aoko?” said Kaito hoarsely.

“You almost got me!” she hissed back at him rubbing her ear. He looked dumbfounded and she rolled her eyes, “A little help here maybe? Is there anyone else?” 

Kaito stepped forward, “Not that I saw. The other men went out front and left to chase my decoy. He seemed to be alone.” 

“He’s not the one you said was Snake?” 

Kaito shook his head and pulled out a length of rope from midair, handing it over to her, “No I’m afraid not. Do you want to do the honors or should I?” 

She frowned and pushed the rope back towards him, “You’re better at tying people up I think… oh don’t look at me like that Kaito. You know what I mean.” 

He grinned, “Do I?” 

“You’re on thin ice as it is  _ bakaito. _ I’m still upset at you, especially since you barely answered my messages. Just tie him up will you? I’ll text my men to come fetch him.” 

His gloved hand caught hers, “Can you wait a moment? Until I’m done?” 

Something in his eyes stopped her mid-text, and she sighed, “Fine. Just hurry please?” 

“Of course  _ mon amie.”  _

She rolled her eyes, but watched as he expertly went about tying up the man in black. She wanted nothing more than to wake the man up and ask  _ why,  _ but that wasn’t her job. Not right now. At least they had a clue. 

Kaito looked across at her, or rather KID. His gaze was disconcerting, “You shouldn’t have had to draw that,” he said nodding to her gun. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s my job Kaito.” 

“Still, I never meant for my heists to become,” he waved a hand at the trussed up man, “...this.” 

She sighed. Not even a full day back in Tokyo and already they were bickering. Maybe it was for the best he’d been away, “I know that. I’m not here because of you, I’m here for them.” She kicked the man on the ground, and he let out a groan. “If it wasn’t you, it would be someone else Kaito. I’m glad I got here in time.” 

KID’s face could have been made from stone, “I would have been fine.” 

“Would you?” she said biting her lip. “Truly? He had his gun ready.” 

“I’m fast.” 

“Not fast enough,” she said, reaching out to place a hand on his chest where he’d last been shot. “Kaito, I-” 

There were footsteps, they both turned listening to the sound as they clambered from where she’d come from. 

“That’s my cue,” said Kaito. “ _ Bonne nuit ma chérie” _

“KID! Wait!” 

Smoke engulfed them both, and then it was just her and the unconscious man tied at her feet. 

“Come home…” she whispered to the empty room. 

* * *

There was a man in Furuya’s office when she arrived the next day. At first she moved to excuse herself, but her boss waved her in. “Come in Nakamori-san.” 

The man didn’t look her way. He was sitting rigidly, a tightness in his shoulders, and the same sense she got around Kaito just before she knew he was about to disappear. 

“You wanted to see me sir?” 

Furuya nodded and waved to the man, “Yes. I wished to speak with you both.” She turned and saw the man’s face. Nondescript, simple suit, nothing to draw notice to until she saw his eyes. Sharp, bright, and a brilliant sapphire blue. 

Furuya went on, ignoring her stunned expression, “I’d like you to meet our newest recruit.”

“ _ Kaito? _ ” 

Kaito sighed, combing back his hair, “I decided to take him up on his offer.”

He couldn’t mean…

Furuya waved a hand at the man, “Mind you, Kuroba’s made quite a hard bargain. I dare say it’s hardly my offer at all. He will be working with us as an undercover agent. He will trade information pertaining to the men after him. Once KID is ready to retire, he will come on as a full time consultant for at least a five year contract. In exchange, I will see he goes free and is exonerated of all charges. Thankfully the current Kaitou KID has not kept any of the jewels that he has stolen, which means while there are a rather large delegation of charges to be brought up, there’s very little as far as serious criminal ones. Suzuki Jirokichi has already made it clear they would not be pressing any charges, on the contrary their heir seems rather upset at the notion his ‘favorite rival’ might be imprisoned, so the matter should be settled easily enough.” 

“You’re pardoned?” 

Kaito laughed, albeit a bitter sounding one, as he looked away “Not yet. Not until after Pandora’s settled at the very least. I’ll be working undercover for now, with only you, Furuya and a few of his hand picked agents in the know. I  _ am  _ handling that gem myself  _ Zero-kun _ .” 

Furuya made a face at the nickname, and something sparked in her boss’s eye. Sometimes she forgot just how dangerous the man was, and Kaito was a pro at pushing buttons. “I don’t care about the gem Kuroba. I don’t care what you do to it. I agree with you that the thing is best destroyed. As long as we get rid of these men, you could wipe out half the museums in Japan. Honestly? I wouldn’t even have the requirement to keep you as a consultant, but it was the only thing I could do to ensure a complete dismissal. Think of it as paid community service.”

“It’s house arrest, but I’ll take it. Clearly it’s the only way I’ll be getting out of this without fleeing to another country, and I’d rather not have to disappear entirely like Kudou suggested,” he glanced at Aoko. “Regardless, Volley’s comet is due within the next two years. Whatever happens, they have to have the jewel by then.” 

“It would explain why things have gotten so volatile,” said Furuya with a nod in his direction.

That caught her attention. Aoko looked up sharply, “You never mentioned that!” 

Kaito rubbed his head, “I didn’t really know. I only found out myself a few heists ago, back while I was in Paris. There was nothing on a  _ Volley’s  _ comet when I searched for it in the past, and even Kudou couldn’t find a reliable reference. Apparently, it has a different name outside of myth, and I managed to hear the details when I was stealing the  _ Le Papillon _ . There’s a comet due in two years and three months that seems to fit the bill.” 

“And gives us a timeline,” added Furuya. “As well as a way to look into an increase in other probable activity from the group. I’m glad you’re joining us Kuroba, frankly I think it’s a terrible loss if you were to end up behind bars.” 

The smile Kaito threw him was all teeth, “Please  _ Zero-kun,  _ I was  _ never  _ going to end up behind bars.” 

“Dead would also be rather unfortunate,” Furuya added bluntly.

A shiver ran through Aoko, that was still a possibility and she knew it, but… 

“So I take it Aoko’s my handler?” 

No. She wasn’t going to play  _ this  _ game. “Partner,” she told Furuya flatly. “Clearly now you want me to be the between person, and fine-- although you know as well as I that Kaito’s entirely capable of doing that himself, but I want him as my partner once this case is finished.” 

Furuya’s smile was smug, while Kaito barely managed to keep his surprise in check, “Precisely Nakamori-san. I was hoping that’s what you would agree to. The two of you are clearly a force to be reckoned with, and in tandem I can only imagine what you will achieve. I trust you can agree to that Kuroba-san?” 

She wasn’t going to back down this time because he was right, and they  _ did  _ work best in tandem. They always had, even when they didn’t mean for it to happen that way. Her mind flashed to a temple, back when she was seventeen, the first time she had been certain Kaito was KID. 

How much easier would everything have been if she’d trusted him? Truly trusted him? 

“Kaito, you know he’s right. I enjoy this work, it’s why I joined the force in the first place, and I’m not going to stop doing it. I’d much rather have you at my back than someone else. I know you didn’t want to be a spy but-” she was cut off by a hand that reached out and squeezed hers.

“I get it. I didn’t have a right to try to tell you otherwise. Yes, I’ll be there with you, especially since I suspect we’ll both be specializing in white collar thieving eh Zero-kun.” 

She wondered where he’d gotten that nickname from, especially the way their boss looked more inclined towards shooting him everytime he used it. Kaito had flair, but her boss could make you fear your own shadow.

“Precisely. I’m glad you’ve retained some of your sense. Now, I do have other meetings that don’t include thieves with a penchant for over-exuberance. If you’d finish signing the documents and please get out of my office Kuroba?” 

Aoko watched Kaito pick up the pen and sign away his freedom.

* * *

They walked away from headquarters in silence. She wasn’t sure what to say, although her heart was beating and her mind racing. 

Free. If they could just find that blasted gem he was free. 

“You’re welcome back at the apartment,” she said, searching for something to say. Something that would send him flying away from her again.

“Furuya managed to set me up with an apartment. Apparently it was an old residence of his, because of course the asshole would have  _ multiple  _ properties in Tokyo. So you won’t have to put up with me as much,” and there was his poker face. Calm, easy going, and no idea  _ what  _ he was really thinking. 

“Oh,” and she was surprised at the panic she felt. She’d missed him, and the idea of him being gone-- of him not being on her couch, her table, in her bed. 

She hadn’t had a full night’s sleep since he’d left.

“I thought you’d be happy to have your place back. You can bring guests back again,” he said clearing his throat. 

She stared at him as they walked. It was weird, almost being in public, even if he was still in a disguise. It was odd having this talk down the street heading towards home and not worrying Hakuba or her father would walk by and catch on.

“You’re the only guest I ever have Kaito,” she said flatly. “And I’ve missed having you around. I… I just needed to breathe. I didn’t want you to leave for good.” 

He flashed her a grin, “Well we’re colleagues now. I hardly think it’s proper if I’m living with you.” 

Damn. He was right. Not that fraternization was strictly enforced. There were the Takagis for one, and of course she’d heard the rumors about Furuya and the ex-FBI agent. She’d seen the way the sniper looked at Furuya, and how her boss looked at him back at him when he thought people weren’t looking. Not that anyone said it out loud, Aoko wasn’t sure which would be the first to kill you for repeating it. Though Akai-san always looked a tad too much like a cat that caught the canary around Furuya… so he’d probably just preen.

Furuya on the other hand...

Still, it was a poor excuse given the laws they were breaking beforehand, “Given most people won’t even know you’re working with us for possibly years yet, somehow I feel that’s not a priority. We’ll have to share files and data anyway Kaito. I’m happy to come to your place if you’d rather, but I don’t mind. Really.” She settled her hand gently on his arm. He stopped walking and turned to look at her. Really look at her. 

She looked up at him, “I missed you.”

He sighed, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“I know.” 

He continued to back pedal, “I was just tired of lying. Your question caught me off guard and I-” 

“I know Kaito. I do. And I needed some air. I forget sometimes, how angry I was for so long that you were KID. That was most of my life, before I ever... knew all this. And I'd been so angry that you and Dad were always hiding things from me, so when you said you'd..." she bit her lip. "Look, I understand all that now, and I’m willing to help, but I just needed to think things through okay?” 

“I don’t want to lose you again Aoko,” he said looking down at her. 

She shook her head, “Kaito, you never lost me. I promise.” She reached out and caught his arm, giving him a little squeeze. 

This time the smile reached his eyes. He pulled out his phone and flipped open the delivery app, “So what about  _ katsudon  _ for dinner?” 

“From Katsuki-san’s?” 

“Where else? He and his husband make the best.” 

“Just make sure you order the dumplings too.”

The look he gave her this time was dazzling, “Always.”   
  


* * *

Maybe talking about important things wasn’t their strongest suit. 

They did talk more about heists though. 

But suddenly Kaito was giving her more space. There was room between them on her sofa, and a lack of the small touches between them. He still made her food, or brought it home at weird times-- but there was no more crawling into her bed late at night. Occasionally, they might still fall asleep on the couch, but he was always up first and she no longer woke to find herself wrapped up around him.

She missed it. 

She wondered if she’d ruined her chances with him forever. 

_ I should just tell him. Just ask. Just-  _

But the fear of losing her best friend? The fear of risking having him flee forever this time, or saying no to the PSB and taking off to some witness protection agency instead? One fight and he'd runaway halfway across the world. Better to just let it alone, and keep things as professional as two people who were sharing a bed the month before could be. 

Even if sex wasn’t involved. Or kissing. Or…

_ Don’t think about Kaito naked. Don’t think about Kaito naked.  _

He was going on about the next heist, and talking about the owner and the gem size and she wasn’t hearing a word as she just hoped that she wasn’t- 

“Are you alright Aoko? You look a little flushed.” 

_ Shit.  _

“Just warm. I think I need to get some water. Would you like some?” She got up going to fetch a couple glasses. How could the loss of contact be worse than before? 

“Sure,” his expression made it clear he didn’t buy her excuse, but for once he didn’t tease her about it. She busied herself getting the water, and trying to focus on the matter at hand instead. 

“So, we’ll secure the back end with a sniper ready at front. Yes Kaito, I know you don’t approve of guns, but I’d rather  _ tell  _ you where he’s going to be then have it a surprise. I know you always have a secret exit plan, but the pipes aren’t going to work if you were thinking of that.”

There was a hint of surprise on his face as he took her hand, “Don’t tell me the Brit went for them?” 

She laughed, “No. They’re doing construction though on a nearby building. Apparently there’s been a problem with gas leaks. You run the risk of setting up the whole building, or dying from the exposure even with a mask. It’s not worth it. Furuya-san showed me the plans, and it’s more likely to lead to a dead end anyway if you go that way.”

“Do you have a better thought?” 

She frowned and pointed to the entrance, “Maybe something out front and go through the crowd instead? With the snipers and cover it wouldn’t be a bad plan. Even with the gas, I suspect they’ll be expecting the pipes.” 

He propped his chin up on his elbow and settled her with a speculative gaze, “You won’t tell?”    


“Not my job.” 

His grin was wicked, “Well what do you know? The Inspector’s daughter actually helped me plan my heist. Maybe we should listen to the news more often if they’re that prophetic.” He dodged as she sent a shove his way. “What!? I’m just saying! In high school you’d have killed me for even mentioning one!” 

“Well there’s bigger problems then KID now,” she said scowling. “And if we catch these men then KID goes away too, so two birds with one stone. If that means you have to steal a few more gems in the meanwhile, so be it.” 

“With you as my dashing accomplice,” he said, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to her fingers. 

“Kaito!” 

“What? It’s true!” 

“Can we please just get back to the heist?” 

“As my lady commands,” he said, throwing her a wink. 

Their partnership was going to be the death of her. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the partnership between Aoko and Kaito grows, things get more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Or maybe PS 2020 but still... I digress. 
> 
> There were some more life kerfluffles. I apologize, but I'm happy I was able to get it up this week! Buckle up, because we're heading into the home run and things are going to start to get heated. (In every sense of the word--) Sorry for the lapses in updates, but I'll do my best to not leave you all hanging too long.

Heists went on. 

It was different now that she was on the other side of things. There was a new sort of energy, and suddenly planning them was something they did in tandem. 

She would never admit it but... it was almost _fun._

Exhilarating. 

Kaito would come up with a plan, and she’d tweak it to insure proper surveillance and safety. There were times that she had to make him step back, or she found ways to make the impossible possible and it was strangely thrilling to be on the other side of things. 

Sometimes, Aoko would manage to come up with things more incredulous than Kaito had, ideas that had no business being based in reality. Yet, he’d pull them off seamlessly, and the rush she got as he undertook her plans left her half wanting to try it herself. 

Except that wasn’t her job. 

Her job was to take care of her men. To watch his back. To arrest the assholes who had stolen both their fathers, and taken her best friend’s dreams away from him. 

So KID got the gem, and she staked out the shadows when the men that gave _yakuza_ nightmares. 

It wasn’t why she’d joined the force. Aoko had always pictured herself following in her father’s footsteps, but her father still held his position. She’d never been a detective. The deduction side didn’t appeal to her, Aoko never had been willing to stand around and deduce a puzzle. 

She’d always barged in, weapon swinging, and taking on the world headfirst. 

And here she was, storming in, guns blazing, and rounding up the bad guys. This time there were no shades of grey to make her reconsider. These men were murderers, terrorists, and everytime she caught one it was that much easier to sleep at night. 

Looking over at the man, leaning over her couch with heist notes, it was hard to understand why she’d ever had a passion to deal with something as petty as thieving in the first place. 

Kaito did his best to keep people from getting hurt. 

KID might be annoying but he was all charm. 

Kaito looked up, stray bangs brushing across his face as his blue eyes watched her curiously. 

“You look like you’re thinking awfully hard over there, try not to hurt yourself? Or should I be preening under your attention?” His smile was wicked as he set the papers down. 

She rolled her eyes, “Your ego is far too large for my room already, thank you.” 

“Mmm I’ll always take another compliment from my favorite spy,” his eyes crinkled with laughter. 

“ _Partner_ you idiot. If I’m a spy you are too. Which we aren’t, we’re just… part of the fancy division of police,” she probably shouldn’t have had that wine after supper. 

This time he was fully laughing at her, “Fancy division of police? I’m calling it that from now on you know!” His guffaws made her ears burn. 

“Oh shut up.” 

* * *

They fell into their new pattern. 

Kaito came and went at leisure these days. In some ways, things became easy, too easy really. Kaito didn’t have to hide, not nearly as much. It no longer mattered if they got caught by Hakuba or Kudou. They had to be careful, but not with the same precautions they took in the before days. 

There was a strange relief in knowing that even if her father did put him in cuffs he’d be gone the next day. 

It was all worth it, even as things at work became more dangerous, and things at home left her with more questions than answers. 

Partners. 

The best partner she could ask for, someone she trusted implicitly, and somehow a distance she couldn’t know how to cross between them. 

She’d never worked better, but as she lay in her bed looking out her window, she’d never been more lonely.

Aoko thought of the way his arms used to wrap around her in her sleep. Of how she would sometimes find a shirt left on the back of her bathroom door, or the boxers mixed up with her laundry. She missed him, on the mornings he wasn’t there to put a cup of coffee in her hands, and smile down with bright blue eyes.

She dragged her pillow against her face, trying to catch a whiff of roses on the sheets. She had so much she’d only ever dreamed of, and selfishly she’d trade it all to have him laying back down next to her. 

_Professional Aoko. You need to focus on the important things. The last thing you need is for one of you to screw up on the job and end up dead._

Aoko forced herself forward, and promised this time she wouldn’t be looking back.

Her dreams though were another story. 

* * *

They were adrenaline junkies. 

Kaito? Always. 

KID? It came with the job. 

Apparently it was catching, because now it was like Aoko lived for the danger, and the heists only got more dangerous with each new endeavour. 

No matter how flawless their plans went, their adversaries only got more reckless. With each win for KID, the men after him pulled out bigger guns and worse violence. 

Aoko knew that the target on her back had only gotten bigger with each new arrest. 

By now they were onto her, and knew that she was more than a nosy cop stalking KID. It was impossible after the things KID had been pulling off for him not to have someone on the inside. She’d been spotted one too many times, and the time for fun and games was over. 

Tonight, she’d caught on too late. 

Aoko looked back over her shoulder as she ran out the back of the building. They hadn’t even bothered with KID, instead sent them straight for her. 

“Shit, shit, _shit!”_ she snapped under her breath. 

She had the proof she needed. Her backup should be close, but she also was aware they’d been sent around the building to take care of the other threats that ended up being decoys. 

Of course, to make matters worse, her radio had gone dead after that last antic KID had blown. Aoko knew _why_ he had done it, but she really wished he hadn’t taken out her communications with the trick. They needed to come up with a better system than this. 

She had been so close, but she could tell by the car she’d seen outside the other exit and the sound of footsteps that had followed her.

Until then her run-ins might have still been coincidence. They were incidents she could brush off, and mostly gave her the opportunity to warn Kaito.

This time though...

She turned the corner, praying she’d given herself a little space, when she glimpsed someone in the alley just a few steps further. 

A man having a smoke. At first, he seemed unobtrusive, perfectly dressed to just blend into the surrounding, Worn jeans, black leather jacket and comfortable if fitted t-shirt. He looked bored, clearly looking for a place away from the crowds and the kind of man you’d expect to find in a back alley escaped from all the rush going on at the main gates. 

An innocent bystander just slipping out with a cigarette away from the chaos and stumbling into one of the dark crevices surrounding the heist. 

Aoko might not have even given him a second glance. 

She still might have kept going, except…

Except she’d had years. Years of picking up every one of Kaito’s habits and mannerisms. She could be in a crowd of a hundred and pick up Kaito these days. They’d already known each other better than anyone, but the last months together had created an ability that was uncanny. 

It was impossible, looking at the creases, the way his hair hung, the way he leaned slightly to his left, and the way this man’s fingers couldn’t stop their need to search for something to keep them occupied. He could be dressed in any disguise and she’d know it was him by a quirk of his eyebrow, or way he leaned on a table. 

It was just… Kaito. 

Kaito didn’t smoke, not unless he absolutely had to for a disguise, and Aoko found it hilarious to watch when he tried. He’d take a drag and then toss it back in the air like poison. He didn’t breathe in the smoke, never gave the nicotine a chance to work the hit that it was capable of, and his hold on the damn thing was atrocious. Whenever she ran into him disguised as a smoker these days, she never failed to tease him relentlessly. She'd tried to teach him one night, out on her roof when the two of them were drunk, but he just kept putting her's out while she made fun of his grip on the cigerette. 

This man in the alley didn’t smoke. This man had the stance of an acrobat and the blue eyes that glinted in the darkness. This man had the awareness that came with no shop worker taking a quick smoke break in an alleyway. The way his eyes darted to her and fled immediately, the way his body tightened and relaxed, the horrible abuse he was giving to a perfectly decent fag.

The men from the syndicate were coming. She knew. She could still hear footsteps, heavier than the shoes of her backup officers, and they’d be on them in just moments. 

She stepped forward and snagged the cigarette before he could protest. Meeting his eyes she took a long drag. 

She didn’t smoke much either, not really, but you didn’t get through the training she had and not try it occasionally. 

“ _Bakaito_ ,” she hissed under her breath, leaning forward as his eyes went wide. “They’re coming. 

“What?” he said, eyes flickering behind her. For the amount of time they spent together, she could tell he was still thrown off seeing her at his heists these days, especially now that she went without a usual uniform.

Hidden guns, black jeans and dark shirt, something that she could blend into the crowds as needed, and keep out of sight of the regular officers. Leather jacket for added protection from bullets or knives. Her vest under her button up.

Looking at Kaito’s civilian wear she found time to be amused at how well they matched. Two delinquents taking a smoke break. 

“Forget it,” she hissed. There was no time. The footsteps were coming closer and they had to do something. There was a crowd nearby, and if a gunfight broke out now the chance of a civilian casualty was too high. Kaito seemed to register the same thing, no doubt why he was hidden here, like a civilian’s boyfriend sneaking away for a smoke. 

A civilian’s boyfriend. 

Two delinquents taking a… _break._

It was crazy. It was cliche but-- 

“Switch positions,” she snapped quietly into his ears, her lips brushing his lobe. 

He jolted, meeting her eyes in surprise.

Hopefully he’d forgive her, especially after the tiff she’d had from his confession about Ito-san. 

“What are you-” he hissed, even as he obliged her request. Her body lay back against the stone wall, and she dropped the cigarette to reach up and pull him down by the collar of his jacket.

“Kiss me,” she whispered against his skin. 

The steps were nearly to their alcove.

“ _What?”_

“No time. Please Kaito, _trust me,"_ she nipped at his ear again.

“Ao-” 

She pulled him against her. 

Her lips caught his.

Aoko felt his body against her, taut as a bowstring ready and ready to run. For a moment she wondered what she’d been thinking, and then…

It didn't matter anymore. 

She let herself forget everything as his arms pressed on the wall behind her, keeping her locked against him. His lips opening as hers did the same. There was no time for discussion. No time for heated looks or thoughts on how this was likely a terrible idea, no matter the situation at hand. 

A kiss alone wouldn’t detour their pursuers, but a couple in the throes of a make out session might. Her fingers had worked on his buttons, and he angled her so he was nearly straddling her against the wall. Her other hand was fisted in his hair, and she dared to keep her eyes shut.

Her mind screamed when heavy shoes paused near them at the end of the alley. 

Aoko said a silent prayer. 

If it worked they would have time to talk tomorrow. 

If it didn’t… well they were both dead anyway. 

She let out a groan when Kaito nipped at her lip, and a hand slipped down along her thigh. She wished, suddenly, that she was wearing a skirt and not the tight fitting jeans. Still, the feel of his fingers against the denim, and the slide of his hands to her backside and running along her ass- 

_Well, I’ll die happy at least._

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. 

Kaito seemed to have gotten the hint. 

Or maybe he was beyond caring too. 

It surely seemed that way as he caught her arms and forced them above her head. How his kisses were hot against her skin and how he moved his lips to her neck, nipping and peppering the skin until she knew she’d be getting comments from the others in the office. 

She could feel he was affected too, it was impossible with the way he had her pressed against the wall, with her legs tight around him, and all but taking her _clothed_ against the wall. 

When he let go of her wrists, it was only to slip to the front of her shirt. Clever fingers were working on the buttons of her blouse. She might have cared normally, but if there was any time for impropriety in public, it might as well be before they met their end.

Except...

“Ah wait-” she hissed as his lips moved down and his fingers slipped beneath the fabric, and he let out a groan as it hit the kevlar. He stumbled and her feet slipped back to the ground, even as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him back to her to stabilize herself. She tossed her head back to laugh. He let out a string of curses and flicked the rough fabric, running his hands down to tighten along her waist.

"Make it easy why don't you," he said biting her ear. 

"Never," she teased back. 

By the time his lips dipped low and brushed her collarbone, she wondered what she would have to do to make him willing to take her then and there. 

Maybe she should warn him about the guns in her pants…

Which was enough to remind her _what_ exactly was happening behind them. 

She waited. The back of her mind still listening, as the footsteps picked up and then passed on. They kept going, and her eyes flickered just briefly to the end of the alley where she saw nothing but shadows lurking. 

She nipped at Kaito’s ear, her blood thrumming as it elicited a groan from his lips. Her own hand finding his belt loop and drawing him up against her, pressing him between her thighs. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she felt further proof that he was just as affected by their actions as she was. 

His kisses continued, his hands pinning her arms back above her head as he ravaged her mouth. Fervent and insistent and making it impossible to remember why she had started this in the first place. Making her forget that this was supposed to be a ruse and that-

He stopped. His hands ran down her arms, letting them fall to her side, and he slipped his hands around her waist drawing her against him to cradle her against his chest. She buried her head against his neck while they fought to catch their breath. 

“They’re gone,” he murmured. 

The footsteps had long since passed, and the shadows nowhere to be seen.

“I know.” 

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to his skin, memorizing his newest soap and aftershave with the hint of roses that always lingered just underneath it all.

It was the same smell that used to permeate her apartment. 

Just like his lips had tasted like mint, chocolate and flowers, like Ito-san’s had at the heist so many years before. 

He didn’t say anything, as he stood there with his arms wrapped around her and his head tucked over hers. His hands had stopped their wandering, safely above her waist to her disappointment. 

Finally, she cleared her throat.

“Kaito I-” 

“Aoko I-” 

They looked back at each other. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, but then she didn’t even know how it should go anymore. Nothing in their relationship had ever made sense. 

He broke first, laughter in his eyes and then his lips. He grinned at her and pressed a finger to her mouth, “Tell me something _Detective_ Nakamori. Was that _just_ for the heist?” 

She swallowed, her checks darkening, and nipped at his fingers to make him let go. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, manners!” 

“Then don’t call me a detective,” she growled. 

Kaito’s amusement grew, “And you didn’t answer my question.” 

He didn’t seem angry. He didn’t seem upset, and if she was being honest he seemed _happier_ then she’d seen him in months. 

Looking at his lips, she took a deep breath and pulled his lapels back down, catching his lips with hers again. He was quicker to catch on this time, meeting her immediately and going at a leisurely pace. He pressed back, an easy give and take, while keeping her close in his arms. 

Warm, solid arms that she missed so much. 

When he drew away, she met his gaze defiantly, “Does that answer your question?” 

“Yes my lady.” 

They needed to leave and soon. Who knew who would come around the corner next, and the last thing they both needed was for it to be part of the force. He seemed to realize the same thing, but was stalling. 

“Aoko-” 

“Go Kaito. We both have work to do.”

“I-” 

“Later. If you don’t go now we _both_ will have regrets.” 

He caught her hand, his fingers wrapping around hers before leaning down one more time taking another kiss. Quick but somehow-- 

“I’ll meet you at home.” 

_Home._

When he pulled away there was a flash of smoke, and a rose pressed in the palm of her hand.

Then, he was gone. 

* * *

Home had been terribly optimistic. 

He might be her partner, but he was still off the books. She was the one who had to complete the reports. 

So unlike Kaito, _she_ had to clean up the mess they made.

A mess that was getting worse by the second, and that had apparently exploded while she was busy making out in an alleyway behind the museum. At least there weren’t any casualties, but there were civilians who had seen the gun fight go down and injuries to her team. They’d managed to take down one of the men, and capture another, but he’d gone on to swallow some sort of drug before they could even begin the questioning. He was dead by the time she got there. 

The taskforce was angry the PSB had gotten involved, and she had to keep scarce since she was _technically_ playing undercover. Her direct superior had been ready to go to arms against her father, and they weren’t any closer the answer.

Other than the fact _she_ had conclusive proof she was now more than a passing target, but whether that was her proximity to Kaito or inside knowledge on her role with the PSB was another question entirely. 

“Nakamori-san what would you like us to do next?” asked one of the team who had come to check in on her. 

“One last sweep. It’s worth checking for any bugs or possible bullets that might help us identify their supplier at least. If we can shut down their supply chain, it might at least help us flush out a few of their grunts.” 

“Of course.” 

She was tired, and now she’d be stuck going back to the office to do paperwork all night to clean up the mess left behind from the case. Her phone was still bricked from whatever Kaito had set off, so she wouldn’t be texting Kaito-- not that she had any idea what she’d even tell him. 

_Wait for me? Stay? Can we finish what we started? Come distract me. I have handcuffs?_

She was terrible at these things. Maybe it was better she _couldn’t_ go back with him, instead just drown herself in work. 

At least it was a theory, if she could stop touching her lips, or remember the feel of his fingers on her thighs. Think about the way her legs had locked against his waist, and that he’d--

_Stop it Aoko. Work._

At least there was evidence to catalogue. By the time she _was_ in her office, there was a full listing for her to look over, as well as a detailed inventory on the dead suspect. She had to write up her account as well, which was going fine until- 

“ _Fuck,”_ she told the empty room.

That was complicated. 

How to explain her escape. Hiding? Running? Hiding would make the most sense, maybe behind the dumpster that was in the alley way. Maybe Kaito helped hide her with one of his magic tricks?

Did a kiss count as a magic trick?

Did that even count as a kiss? 

Her fingers ran over the growing bruise on her neck. 

Well, she sure as hell wasn’t going to be writing _that_ in her report. 

She woke up to the smell of coffee and sweets. Her neck ached, as did her back, and most of the joints for that matter. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and realized she was hunched forward rather than sprawled out like a normal human sleeping. 

Moving her head, the papers underneath it went sprawling. 

“Shit,” she snapped, jolting up. Of course. The heist, the paperwork, the dead phone, the report including the _not kiss_ which had happened between her and KID. 

She'd never gotten out of the office.

“It’s fine Aoko,” said a voice across her office.

Her head jolted up again and she turned to see Kaito standing in front of her desk holding a coffee and pastries.

She was clearly still dreaming.

“What-” 

He sighed, setting them down and went to pick up the dropped files from her desk, “You never came home. I called to check in, and your boss told me he had it on credible terms that you passed out on his desk. He also gave you the day off given how late the heist went.”

She groaned, “He can’t keep doing that.” 

“And you can’t just work yourself to death,” said Kaito flatly, as he sat across from her. “Even if we both excel at it.”

She took a sip of her coffee and nearly spit it out. They must have mixed up the order, what with too much milk and an overly sweet sugar aftertaste Still, it was caffeine, and she was trying to register _Kaito_ sitting across from her, “How are you even here?” 

“Oh please, your boss is a total pushover. Plus you needed to bring in my information right? It’s silly early, anyone could just waltz past the security at this hour.”   
  
She wondered if she could strangle him. 

Except he had brought her breakfast, even if it was a rather sweet one, “Which only about four people in the entire PSB know excluding me. Kaito you’re not even wearing a mask.”

He's grin left her on edge, “It’s more fun this way. It’s fine. I told you, the sun’s not even really up yet. I brought a disguise if I needed one, but I really just came to kidnap you.”

It was too early for this. 

“It’s hardly kidnapping if my boss gave me the day off.”

“Would you prefer I leave a note and use the glider?”

The thought of being so close after just hours before caused her cheeks to flush. How had she nearly forgotten? How could she _forget_ that kiss? The way he- 

“I can walk.” 

“Excellent. Grab your coat?” 

Only Kuroba Kaito would be bold enough to walk in and out of the PSB to escort her home without even wearing a damn mask. 

Pardon or no pardon. 

* * *

_She awoke for the second time on her couch with the sun up for hours. Her head was buried in Kaito’s chest, and she felt content with the feel of long fingers brushing over her scalp and running through her hair._

_They hadn’t talked about any of it on the way home. He’d teased her about her work, she’d tried to talk him into the disguise, and he only relented when they got close to her apartment._

_He’d nearly made a half jab at elicit lovers, but the joke had barely landed and there was something strangely serious in his expression as well._

_They fell onto the couch, and he’d popped on the morning news and she’d curled up next to him and drifted off asleep._

_She’d forgotten how much she’d missed waking up beside him._

_“Kaito?” she said hoarsely, looking up at the man curiously._

_“Afternoon,” he said grinning at her. “You out lasted me, and you weren’t even jumping buildings in a single bound.”_

_She groaned, “I’ll take that over the post-heist paperwork anyday.”_

_He laughed but didn’t pull away. Indeed, his fingers stayed tangled in her hair and there was an apprehensive look on his face. It was one that made her want to reach out and reassure him._

_“Aoko… about the heist.”_

_“Kaito I-”_

_He shook his head, “I understand, it was just for convenience. It worked after all, and not all of us can pull a disguise out of thin air.”_

_She bit her lip, “Is that what you want?”_

_He was silent._

_She reached up catching his hand and squeezing it, “Kaito I’ve missed you.”_

_“Aoko-”_

_“I mean it. Truly. I… I miss this. I miss you. I miss-”_

_He bent his head down and caught her lips. It was quick, searing, a push that caught her off guard but made her draw close to him and caught her off guard._

_“I’ve missed you too,” he said in almost a whisper under his breath. “I miss waking up next to you. I miss making you breakfast and having you wait for me after a heist and I would kiss you every morning if you let me.”_

_Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her eyes went wide, “And night?”_ _“_

_Every hour if you ask nicely.”_

_Her lips split into a smile, “And if I’m not?”_

_“I’ll just steal them instead.”_   
  


* * *

Her life was never that easy. 

Her head swam with leftover dreams as she stepped outside and looked into the eyes of a man she realized she didn’t know.

Eyes that were _not_ the right shade of blue.

Aoko forgot that other people could wear masks too. 

Kaito, after all, never carried a gun. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko wakes up and things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all been so marvelous following along and putting up with the delays. Here's this chapter a bit early and a little extra long to make sure it gets out in time. Thank you for being patient or putting up with all the horrible cliffhangers ^_^ 
> 
> We're getting close to the end everyone!! <3

The first thing Aoko noticed were the bright lights. 

The second thing was that her head throbbed, and stringing two words together was too much of a task with the pain and sensation of something blocking her throat. 

The third was the fearful realization that it was not just her head, but rather _everything_ ached. 

The fourth- 

“Sweetie? Are you awake?” 

What was her father doing at her bedside? Where was Kaito? Why did she remember kissing him? There had been leather jackets, and skin and… 

“Kai-to?” her voice croaked as she tried to get out his name. 

Had it all just been a dream? 

She pulled up her hand to see IVs attached, and the movement proved excruciating. She racked her mind trying to remember what happened. 

The kisses. The alley. The heist, the office, and leaving to go back home and- 

Blue eyes. 

Blue eyes that weren’t...

“That wasn’t Kaito,” she said, feeling an ache in her chest.

Damn. Of course it hadn’t been Kaito. Even he wasn’t that much of an idiot, not after their-- 

“The man who shot you?” snapped her father. She turned her head, as she remembered she’d heard him a moment before. He looked tired, exhausted, and like he still hadn’t showered from the heist. 

Perhaps he hadn’t. She hadn’t had a chance to go home after all, so why would her father have?

How much time had passed since then?

Nakamori went on as he reached over to hold up a cup of ice chips, “I should hope not, or I’ll hunt that bastard down myself. Here sweetie, take it easy, sip on one of these.” He held her out a piece on a spoon, and she felt like a child all over again. Her father leaning over her, her own hands too weak to even lift from the bed. It was all she could do to open her mouth to suck on the ice. 

Shot. Right. She had been shot. For some reason that part was hazy. Everything was hazy after waking up in her office. She didn’t care about that, not really. Clearly _someone_ had saved her, so right now she just needed to know where Kaito was. The real Kaito, not the one who’d tried to kill her.

God, someone had tried to kill her. 

Had they got to Kaito first? 

She swallowed an ice piece, the cold burning on it’s way down like her throat was raw.

“Is he okay?” she croaked.

Nakamori Ginzou looked at his daughter like she had lost her mind, “The man who shot you??” 

Aoko blinked, confused. “What? No.” 

“Was there someone else!?” 

“No!” she struggled to get air to speak, and parse her thoughts together with the pieces she was missing. If only her head didn’t hurt so much, and her limbs didn’t feel so heavy. If her throat didn’t ache every time she tried to make out words, and her father wasn’t so upset, “No. I mean Kaito.” 

Apparently that was enough to make her father think she was suffering a bout of delirium, “Kaito? How would I know where he’s gone off too?! Who knows where that idiot is after the stunt he pulled at this last heist. And with you targeted..” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes were heavy and she felt cold. Worried. 

“But he-” 

“Sweetie, let me get the doctors-” he was buzzing a button. Perhaps she had gone into some kind of shock, or some adverse reaction to one of the drugs. 

She supposed something was wrong, now that she thought about it. She had a feeling her father wasn’t supposed to know she talked to Kaito. Why wouldn’t she though? Suddenly she couldn’t remember.

Maybe it didn’t matter anymore. 

She shut her eyes, drifting back off into the darkness, and wondered if they had got Kaito too. 

* * *

Her dreams were lurid, but awake things seemed just as jumbled. 

In and out came doctors and officers. Her father, detectives, friends…

“ _Kaito?”_ she asked them through a strange fog. 

“He’s fine,” murmured voices. Hakuba who looked annoyed when she asked. Furuya amused after the time she inquired. Her father, confused when she brought it up, not quite remembering what was a dream and what was reality.

Kudou, who shouted and looked pale when he looked down upon her, who hovered over her bed with an expression on his face that made her think it wasn’t Kudou at all, nevermind the silly bowtie and blue suit.

Kudou who held her hand and brushed back her bangs and called her _A_ _houko_ when he didn’t think she could hear and pressed gentle kisses to her forehead.

Nothing quite real, and nothing quite a dream. 

* * *

“Your apartment was bugged during the heist, but Kuroba got out in time. He contacted me once he realized that something had gone wrong, and caught notice of one of the devices. Of course by then it was too late. It was Kuroba who found you, and I must admit I’m grateful he did, whatever the consequences or I fear you’d be dead,” Furuya filled her in bluntly. 

It was strange, to be told how you’d nearly died, by your boss who was holding a ridiculous gift box filled with extravagant desserts and flowers. It made him lookless like a PSB agent and more like a celebrity chef. 

An especially delicious celebrity chef in his civilian clothes. A designer outfit that probably cost as much as her rent, and tailor fit to make him more appropriate for GQ than her hospital room. Combined with the way he parsed out the desserts....

Truly unfair. It also made her wonder how many drugs she was still on. The whole thing was probably just another hallucination. 

“It takes more than just a man in a mask to take me out,” she said, looking at one of the cakes he handed her. “He was good though, I’ll give him that. I didn’t even suspect it might not be Kaito.” She was kicking herself, but she’d been too tired and too distracted until they were already leaving. Maybe if she’d been more willing to look at his face, to not brush off the strange interactions as awkwardness from the kiss. She’d been so wrapped up in her own emotions that until they’d left the building she hadn’t truly known something was wrong. 

Except the coffee had already gone to work by then. 

Looking at the pastries Furuya had brought her, she no longer found them quite so appetizing. 

Aoko had thought she’d been so clever, so careful, to make sure they wouldn’t use her against him. 

She hadn’t stopped to think that they’d use _him_ to get to her. 

Furuya set a cake next to her bedside. He ran a hand through his hair, “You realize of course, this makes it difficult to write up the account and keep you in the clear? I’ve done my best to keep the press from coming back at you again, but it’s difficult. Your proximity to both Inspector Nakamori and of course the previous scandal make it even impossible for me to keep you from the limelight. I’ve had to let certain individuals know the facts within the other departments. For now, the official statement says you were drawn off believing it was, in fact, Kuroba who had claimed he had some information against you. You took the bait, and were shot in the interim. It will not look good on record, but it’s the best we can do given the circumstances.” 

She scowled, “It’s fine. I knew this was always a possibility. Kaito’s reveal put me too much in the spotlight to entirely keep me out.” 

Furuya looked frustrated, “Yes. I had just hoped to use that to our advantage down the road. This places us in a more precarious position. I think we can keep close enough to the truth, without going in too deeply why you wouldn’t simply arrest Kuroba on the premise. The fact the CCTVs were cut is a boon for us in this instance.” 

“I don’t have an excuse, sir,” she said, feeling exhausted all over again. She’d finally managed to stay awake, but going over the situation made her headache. 

“We all have excuses Nakamori-san. You are not the first person to allow your emotions, and situation to fog your judgment. I’ve been there myself, and the repercussions were possibly even more dire. It’s a trade off for what we do, that in the end we’re still humans, and we still make mistakes. It’s entirely possible that _had_ you been more awake, he would have simply shot you there and Kuroba would have failed to make it in time.” 

She looked down at her hands, fisted tightly in the bed linens, “He’s okay?” 

“Kuroba? Yes. He’s been by more than a few times to see you disguised as Kudou. I understand he created quite a fuss, and was unaware the detective had a particularly bad reputation here at the hospital. I believe he finally gave up and broke in.” 

Perhaps not a dream then. 

Aoko had a laugh swell up, bubbling from her lips, even as the sudden exhale pulled at her stitches and made her side ache, “Of course he did.” 

“Our protocol was strict enough to stop him, which was a good test for us if I’m being honest. He tried a nurse at first, but thankfully I was here when they unmasked him. I made it clear he would need to find another way, although I believe he’s only helped blacken Kudou’s name further.”

“Don’t let him do anything too stupid, please Furuya-san?” 

Furuya went quiet, and Aoko felt a chill down her spine. 

“What’s happened?” 

“He’s alright Nakamori-san; however, I’m afraid he may have grown impatient after your injury.” 

“Furuya-san, my head still aches and I’m doing everything in my power to stay awake and listen to you right now. Tell me what’s going on.” 

“Nakamori-san I-” 

“Tell me he hasn’t been an utter idiot.” 

“Nakamori-san I’m afraid it’s a bit too late for that.”

“Furuya-san. The truth. Now.” 

“I assure you Nakamori-san, it caught me off-guard as well. I had half a mind to call our agreement quits, but-” he let out a frustrated sigh. 

“But _what?_ She saw the look on his face and scowled, a sound escaping her throat that was more of a growl than any sort of dissent. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me you’re helping him with whatever harebrained nonsense he’s gotten up to.” 

Furuya pulled out a paper from his bag and set it down on her bed. It was folded over to an image of KID, “Then I won't. However, this may be our best opportunity. In light of current events, I couldn’t argue with his reasoning.” 

She groaned, “Don’t tell me he-” 

“Just read.” 

She looked at the headline. 

“...For fuck's sake.”   
  


* * *

‘ _Kudou’_ was sneaking into her room during very much non-visiting hours. 

She was thankful for her private room, and wasn’t even going to bother asking how he got past the two officers at the door. No doubt they were already warned by Furuya, or perhaps they just deferred to the man they thought was Kudou Shinichi. 

It didn’t do much to instill her confidence in who was on watch though.

Of course, maybe she was just angry. 

And tired. 

And in pain. 

At least they didn’t check in as she threw one of Furuya’s cake’s across the room, just barely missing _‘Kudou’s’_ head. 

“You _bastard!”_

The look of shock on his face was something at least. Clearly he expected her to be asleep. 

“Aoko-chan?” 

“How dare you!” 

He brushed a piece of cream from his suit, “Matcha? Not one of my favorite’s anyway... I’m afraid I don’t understand what-”

Oh no. He was not going to get out of this. She’d pull her IVs out first. “Yes! Yes I almost died Kaito! Yes I feel like I’ve been dragged through hell and back. Did you even stop to think how I’d feel to wake up and find you went off and _did_ die? After that? After what we just-” 

The man cleared his throat awkwardly, reaching up to flick the cream out of his hair from a second cake that went flying past his ear, “Now Aoko-chan, I’m not-” 

“ _Not Kaito my ass!_ For your information, Kudou came by earlier to see me with Irene-chan. Your hair’s sticking up in the back, and he doesn’t move half as quietly as you do. You two might pass as twins, but I’d be a poor best friend if I couldn’t tell the two of you apart because of some hair gel.” 

Nevermind that the man who had shot her _had_ tricked her. Whoever the culprit had been knew Kaito well enough that she hadn’t thought to ask the right questions. She might brush it off on the awkwardness, the worry, her inability to meet his eye as she worried about a kiss that now seemed like a petty problem. But they’d been good, good enough to lure her outside. She was well aware by now that it was only a small miracle Kaito had found her before she was dead, and if not for a passing jogger at the right time...

She coughed, ragged breaths racking her chest and pulling at her wound. Her lungs still trying to remember how to breathe on their own, and her vocal chords throbbing in anger at further abuse, already sore from having a tube down her throat for so long. 

“ Fine! Fine. Calm down,” he said, pouring her some water and carefully setting the cup in her hands with a straw. “Small sips okay?” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ruining the disguise entirely. “Fine. It’s me. I’ve had to stick with the Kudou disguise since they’re checking for masks at the door.” 

“Yeah. Furuya-san said as much,” she said in-between sips. Her eyes narrowed but she reached out and caught his hand, squeezing it. 

He looked surprised, but a small smile shifted on his face. 

He took a seat beside her bed, and watched her as he held her hand. She caught her breath, finishing the water, unsure what to say between her anger and lingering fear that she might have lost him. 

He broke first, looking away, “I don’t like knowing they got to you through me. You can see through my disguises these days like I’m barely trying, but those bastards knew us well enough to trick you.” 

She scowled, “I was half asleep Kaito. He walked in while I was passed out on my desk. If I hadn’t been so… distracted-" she blushed and tried to ignore the guilt reflected in his eyes. She pushed on,"I probably would’ve noticed immediately. If nothing else, the coffee should have given him away.” 

Kaito snorted, “What? Too sweet?” 

Aoko rolled her eyes, “Too everything. Sweet? White? I thought they must have mixed up the orders, and was too tired at the time to say anything. Clearly it was hiding the taste of whatever he put in it that knocked me out.” 

“Yeah. They found the cup, it had enough sedatives to drop a horse.” 

“I guess I should be flattered.” 

That did cause him to laugh, “Told them you’d say that.” 

“You know you can never make fun of me for drinking my coffee nearly black again,” she said, wagging a finger in his face. 

Something flashed in Kaito’s eyes, and she knew he was ready to run away. Instead, her grip on his hand tightened, “Don’t you dare thinking you’re leaving Kaito. It’s not your fault. I don’t know how he knew enough to trick me, but… it’s not on you. Honestly? We were only together for maybe five minutes before the drugs hit. Kudou and Furuya said they both knew a woman who was trained by your father, for all we know this man might have been her apprentice or worked with him too.” 

His shoulders sagged, and his eyes grew dim, “That’s supposed to make me feel better _how_ precisely?” 

“If it hadn’t been then, it would have been another time. Maybe too late. Instead you got to me in time. We knew this possibility was likely inevitable. You’ve taken the brunt of it Kaito, it’s time to let someone else shoulder the responsibility too.” 

He looked away, “They said there was no sign of a struggle.” 

“I was already half-unconscious by the time we reached the doors,” she told him firmly. They’d had her and she knew it. The man had dragged her off, made it so it looked like an assault gone wrong. The tox screening would have looked like just another roofied cocktail, and no doubt he would have chosen a less noteworthy for her cause of death…

Until a jogger happened to pass by and saw the man with a gun. 

The screams from the passerby, and series of gunshots had alerted Kaito, who had been heading towards her office after realizing the trap laid out at her apartment. He’d been there a moment later, and started to go after the man, but it had been a choice to save Aoko or let her assailant go. 

He’d chosen Aoko. 

At least, that was the series of events from what Furuya said he’d assessed.

Unfortunately, eyewitnesses were in short supply. The other shots didn't miss. 

“I heard the CCTVs were cut?” asked Aoko, trying to move away from those missing memories. 

Kaito scowled, “The most they got was his back. Useless all of it. They looked for prints on your clothes, office, anything he may have touched on your desk, but nothing came back.” 

“Damn,” she said bitingly.

“Agreed.”

He ran his thumb over the top of her hand, and she felt his fingers rest against her wrist. He was looking away, but she saw his eyes flicker towards her vitals. 

“I’m done with it. I can’t keep doing this,” he said, his voice darker and angrier than she had ever heard it. It might have scared her, except it was Kaito. 

Kaito, who was still running his fingers over her pulse line. 

Kaito who had kissed her. like he was the missing piece of her she didn't even needed. 

Kaito, who she trusted more than she trusted herself. 

“I’m getting them to come out once and for all," he said. 

She reached with her free hand, grabbing the newspaper Furuya had left and smacking him across the head, “I saw.” 

“Ow! Aoko why did you-”

She pulled her hand away and held up the article, “This is the _stupidest_ stunt I have ever seen! You imbecile! I’m not even there for backup, and don’t you dare tell me that’s a good thing. You should have waited! What happens when they kill you!?” 

“You're out of danger!” 

She threw the paper in his face this time as her vitals beeped angrily, “Oh am I? Then why do I have two armed guards at my door! Clearly I’m a threat in my own right with or without you. Kaito you can’t go through with this!” 

“Aoko it’s too late. Friday night and it's done.” 

His voice barred no argument. It caused her to stop, watch him as he stood up and walked across the room to look out the window at the city. Like that he looked even less like Kudou, less like Kaito even, and one-hundred percent Kaitou KID. It made her think of his father, and she felt her heart tighten. 

He went on, “It’s set up. Everything’s in place and ready to go, and I’ve even looped in the Detectives. If it makes you feel better, Zero-kun has the plans as well and promised his best back up. I think I’m even getting his pet FBI agent.” 

“Kaito that’s not-”

He turned to her, making a face, “Please Aoko, let me finish. This is something I should have done years ago. Maybe I was too scared, or too new. Maybe it would have been a death sentence without the PSB and the rest of them to support me, but I’m sick and tired of this. So this time I’m setting the trap. I even got the Suzuki’s involved by borrowing Suzuki Jirokichi’s gems. It’s a set, flawless, but the second in the pair was man made. I’ve turned it into a replica, but with an exception,” he flipped his hand open and a large gemstone appeared between his fingers. He held it up to the moonlight and it glinted for a moment, before a red glow emitted from the center. 

Aoko started from where she lay in the bed, “Is that--?”  
  


“No,” he said flatly. “But the ruby is real enough. It’s a fake pandora, but made to seem like the real thing. I’ve been working on the prototype for ages. Remember? We talked about it a few months ago, but I hadn’t found the right decoy? This one has a tracker inside, undetectable. _This_ is what I’ll be stealing, and when those men force it off of me _this_ is what will glow. They’ll be certain it’s the real thing and we can track them down using it. No one would think we’d use a _real_ gem to make a fake.”

It was also exceedingly dangerous. 

“Using you as bait,” she said, eyes flashing. 

He stood tall, “We all have to make sacrifices. I promise, I’ll be as careful as I can.” 

“There are people who care about you,” she said, her hands fisted in her blanket. Her throbbed, and it was hard to see him and she realized she was crying. “Kaito, I can’t lose you. Not when we only just-” 

He was across the room and pressed a finger to her lips. “Shh. It’s okay. I just- I want this done,” he said, removing his finger and taking her hands in his. “Once and for all. I can’t take anymore people getting hurt over this.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’ve got magic.” 

She looked down at their intertwined hands, “I wish you had waited.” 

He sighed, “The media isn’t sure if you’re alive or dead. You came in critical condition, and there’s rumors flying. Furuya’s been letting them simmer and the impression you’re still in critical condition and haven’t woken up. They’ve released statements I’m not involved, but you can imagine the online feeds have had a field day. While the syndicate is distracted, we can use that.” 

“Promise me you’ll keep your head?” 

Here he smiled, a true smile, “First rule of being a magician: Always keep a poker face.” 

* * *

She was supposed to be there. 

She _needed_ to be there. 

She should be in the middle of the damn heist, and watching _his_ damn back. 

Aoko had been working for months, years towards _this,_ and now she was trapped with _guards_ at the door of a hospital room. Her clothes were missing, there were at least two extra men _and_ a sniper she’d spotted on a nearby roof from the window, and no doubt Furuya had hacked her phone’s GPS.

It was like the night Kaito’s mask came off. 

Sick in bed, and unable to do a goddamn thing. 

At least then she hadn’t known, hadn’t been aware of what she’d wake up to, but this time--

From her hospital window she could see the search lights from afar. The dull roar of helicopters was a constant vibrating from her windows, even with the extra sound proofing. She could hear the distant sound of explosions, and the bright sparks shooting off in the sky. The city on fire. 

Aoko kept a tight grip on her phone, glancing between it, the window, and her hospital TV that showed what little footage they were able to get. 

But nothing confirmed. Civilians had been carefully guided away from where the true action would take place, all eye-witness reports were little more than speculation. 

_KID appeared!_

_KID has the gem!_

_KID was cornered by men carrying guns, and threatening the site with bombs._

_Evacuation orders for a half mile radius around the heist._

Guns. Bombs. Four detectives on site, including an Interpol representative. KID had the gem then he didn’t. KID was cornered, only to disappear. For the sake of the media it was another heist, an especially luscious one, but another night with Kaitou KID.

“Please be safe Kaito,” she whispered to the TV. 

She wished she had someone there. Someone who would hold her hand and tell her it was going to be alright, but those she cared about were there on the screen in the midst of the fight.

She slipped out of the hospital bed and crossed the room. Only one IV tethered her now filled with the painkillers and antibiotics, by now she _should_ have been allowed home, and recovering in her own bed- but both her father and Furuya had wanted the extra security. 

Kaito too, although he had no official say.

_“Not until after this heist Nakamori-san. You can go home after, but not until then. They know too much about you. Your home is compromised.”_

_“What about that second apartment of yours you were letting Kaito use?” she asked her boss drily._

_He rolled his eyes skyward, and she saw an amused smile, “Which you were_ not _supposed to know about. What about it?”_

 _Aoko scowled at him, “Seems only fair given how much he’s been staying at_ my _place that maybe I use his new pad.”_

_Furuya sighed, “Nakamori it’s hardly fit for gunshot recovery.”_

_“Furuya I’m doing fine. The doctor’s have said as much”_

_He stood firm, “You are still a risk Nakamori-san. It’s easier to keep you safe here, and it adds fodder to the rumors you still have yet to regain consciousness. We can discuss where you can be relocated after, but ideally it would be best to wait until you can return home.”_

So guards, hospitals, and no chance of finding out _what_ was going on with all this. Her guards wouldn’t come in to talk, and she had considered calling Ran or even Chikage-san, but would rather leave the phone lines in case--

_Don’t think about it Aoko._

If Kaito was dead. If this time, he was left in an alleyway without her to find him. 

If her Father, Kudou, Hakuba… 

She let out a string of curses and laid back on her bed glaring at the ceiling. 

Her mind was spinning, and in the end the morphine drip did it’s job. She didn’t even register her eyes had fluttered shut as she clutched her phone and watched the searchlights play across the wall. 

She awoke to her specialized notification, and nearly dropped her phone as she fumbled to read the update. 

_Crime ring arrested at the Seishi Mansion. Thirty-seven members were apprehended at a meeting concerning the possession of the Phoenix Tail Rubies that had been absconded with after Kaitou KID’s heist earlier this evening. The events caused several explosions, and no word on Kaitou KID himself after a getaway car was followed by the men who took possession of the gem._

_The arrest included the well established Minamoto Daizo who appears to have headed the organization's primary efforts. Charges have been brought up including extortion, illegal weapon possession and sales, murder, and domestic terrorism. Several members are still at large and presumed to be armed. Anyone with further information please contact…_

She stared at her phone. 

Her fingers moved before she was aware of what she was even doing. 

_Tell me you're alive,_ she typed across the screen.

Brrr-ing.

Her head swerved as she heard the sound of a notification go off from across the room. She turned to see Kaitou KID leaning against her door, still dressed in his full regalia. She stared, as he tilted his hat and waved his phone at her.

“Good enough answer?” 

Aoko nearly threw herself from the bed, but was thwarted by the IV attached to her arm. Kaito was across the room, a hand pressed against her shoulder and gently settling her back into the bed before the machines could start their alarms too loudly and attract the nurse’s attention.

“Oiy! Don’t undo all the work I spent breaking in here. I’m fine! Really! I promise. A few bruises and some normal wear and tear, but nothing like the shots you took. Here, give my face a good tug if you want to double check it’s me,” his eyes were sparkling, and it was true. He seemed fine. His face lined with tiredness, but a freshness in his movements that belied something else.

She reached up, catching his check and pulling. He yelped, and rubbed the skin but it was all Kaito. Even this close she could see there was something special about the glint in his eye that could only belong to him.

“Worried about me?” 

She huffed, “Of course not. Why would I be worried about an idiot like you?” 

“My charming good looks? Stunning personality? I’m sure I could make a full itemized list if you’d like something to read while you’re recovering in here,” he said pulling a scroll from midair with a fountain pen in his other hand.

She snorted at his antics, a smile forcing its way onto her face, “I’ve got plenty already Kaito. Thank you.”

“Just trying to assist.” 

How did he do it? How could he make her smile, even at a time like this? When the world was ending or at least seemed to be. 

“Did you get them?” 

He sighed and looked back towards the window where there were still searchlights going, “Not entirely. There’s a few on the loose, including Snake and we're guessing whoever the culprit that targeted you. We can’t be entirely sure until they’ve finished being booked, but at least we got the main bastards.”

She reached out tug on the sleeve of his jacket, making him turn back around, “You did?” 

“We did. Unfortunately the real gem proved to not be what I’m looking for, so you can’t be rid of KID just yet,” nevermind the unspoken knowledge they’d have to find Snake and her assailant before they could truly be safe. He sat down next to her on the bed and played with a strand of the hair that rested against her shoulder. 

“Too much to hope for I suppose,” her heart was running a mile a minute in her chest. Suddenly her mind flashed back to that kiss all those nights back, before all this happened. The kiss she’d still clung to, even if the rest of the night had proven a disaster. 

The latest one, in the trail of things they hadn’t had a chance to talk about.

“Indeed.” 

He stared back at her, piercing through that monocle but a hint of that clever humor that was so often in KID’s face. It was a look that made her smile, that aggravated her, and that left her searching for air. 

She bit her lip and asked, “Kaito, what are we doing?” 

He let go of her hair and caught her hand, “I sort of thought we were trapped in a game we didn’t write the rules for. Damned parents, leaving us the worst legacies two children could want.” 

She laughed at that, “I suppose that’s true. But I meant-” 

Kaito looked away with a huff, “I know.” 

The laughter was gone, and this time there was something so deep and unspoken in his eyes. 

The breath went out of her.

His hand tightened around hers and he shook his head, “Not like this. We waited long enough, Aoko. I want-” he scowled. “I want it to be me.” 

_Not KID._

They were the unspoken words that hung between them. 

Not KID sweeping her off her feet.

Not a ghost of his father, not the enemy of her father, not a phantom who taunted her, or the partner who worked just as much against her as for her. 

Just Kaito.

She met his eyes, so blue she could let herself drown in them. 

Finally, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 

“Thank you,” he said in relief.

“Soon though?” she asked, hating the way her voice broke. 

“I promise.” 

He lifted her hand between them, his eyes never leaving her face as he brought her palm to his lips and pressed a delicate kiss to her life line. 

* * *

She woke up a few hours later to see the real Kudou sitting across from her bed talking to Hakuba in a low voice. The angry tones and bickering drawing her out of her sleep, as she saw a phone in Kudou's hand as well. 

She blinked several times, taking in the scene, and groaned into her pillow.

The two men turned. 

“He’s left again hasn’t he?” she asked softly, meeting their eyes. 

Their faces told her everything she needed to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added note: I felt really terrible leaving Aoko out of the main syndicate battle, but I also er... hate writing those things and realized it was where it needed to happen and there was no way she was going to be running around with that sort of injury. Don't feel too bad for her though-- our main culprits are at large so she'll be getting her revenge :3 
> 
> (I also had this image of Akai or Shinichi stuck in a hospital bed while the Org is taken down and like... continuously being cuffed back to the bed while everyone else finally dismantles it :P)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is still MIA, Aoko heals, and things start falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how far along we are! Thank you everyone whose stuck through it all and kept reading and commenting and sending all the best vibes. I never could have done this without all of you-- and honestly it's given me something to look forward to every week during these trying times. 
> 
> Also thank's to **Eialyne** for reminding me of a crazy scene from one of the OVAs referenced later in the fic :3

Aoko was released three days after the heist at the Suzuki estate. 

“ _Not_ to go to work,” said Furuya with an exasperated look, as she flipped through the files he’d brought in for her. “You’re still on medical leave and I need you to focus on your recovery. Snake and his men are still at large, even if we were successful in flushing out the rest of the organization.”

“You can at least leave me the files, Furuya. I would remind you this was _my_ case, and I’m still involved. This is why you hired me in the first place. KID may be MIA, but you know as well as I that it will be only a matter of time before he shows up again,” she said, crossing her arms. “I’m going stir crazy without anything to do. I may not have been able to be there at the main event, but I’ll be damned if I don’t make sure the rest of these bastards are behind bars. There’s no reason I can’t stay on top of things even if you don’t want me in the office.” 

Furuya gave her a frustrated look, his fingers tapping on her table before shrugging in defeat, “As you will, idle hands are the devil’s workshop I suppose. Knowing Kuroba’s influences, I’d no doubt find you hunting them down on the rooftops even if you reopen those wounds in the process. I’ll make sure you have the documents and other information that you can use to see what you can come up with. In the meanwhile, focus on getting your strength back and make sure you keep sharp. We have your house watched, but whoever did this seems to still be active.” 

She’d noticed that when she came home, the unmarked car across the street. In addition, there was new surveillance both inside and outside her apartment. She had even seen the tell-tale sign of a sniper in the building across the way those first few days, and tried not to feel offended. She wasn’t going to get caught in the same trap twice, even if she was still recovering from a gunshot wound. 

Even with Kaito MIA, she doubted they’d be drawn to get her the moment she was released. The men who escaped weren’t idiots, and it would be suicide to jump her right after her release. 

No it would not be that easy to get Snake, not if they’d missed him even while taking out his boss. It would take more than just a few well placed officers to draw him, and whoever he was working with out. 

“That’s all I’m asking for sir,” she told Furuya with a nod. “There’s no point in me being inactive when I’m clearly still involved.” 

“Understandable,” said her boss, as he rose from his chair to gather his coat. “I look forward to seeing you back in the field soon.” 

So, Aoko found herself a new routine. There was her physical therapy, files to be read, spending the afternoon scanning the internet for any sign of Kaito with a break for dinner before she went back to her internet search for more hints of KID before falling into bed. It was a disappointingly redundant cycle compared to the craziness she’d come to expect from her new position. 

The lack of household company making the situation all the more monotonous, especially when her mind couldn’t _wouldn’t_ stop dwelling on him. 

The feel of leather under her hand, warm lips on hers, and his body so close--

Her bed had never felt more lonely. 

Hakuba stopped by and was surprisingly civil about the whole thing. He even plied her with biscuits and tea from England, and gave her some documents the Yard had passed along that might have tips on KID.

Kudou swung in often, and usually brought Irene-chan along. He would share increasingly ridiculous stories about his earlier escapades with KID that she hadn’t heard about, with more than a few that she suspected he’d made up entirely. 

Cats-cradling a swarm of crocodiles’ mouths shut? 

Hah.

Kaito was crazy, but not _that_ crazy.

Kazumi-san regularly came by to deliver further caeswork for her perusal, anything that was too sensitive to pass along electronically. It reminded her a bit of her old position, although the cases were _far_ more ludicrous. 

By the time she’d gotten through three weeks of files, she started to give some credence to Shinichi-kun’s crocodile story.

At least reading them kept her entertained, and let her focus on getting her strength back. 

But as time passed, worry niggled at the back of her mind when there was still no word from Kaito. 

* * *

Two months and Aoko was finally back up to full health. Furuya had finally allowed her to return to the office, even if she wasn’t out in the field. yet. She tried not to let it get to her, the way it felt like everyone still walked on glass. She was just ready to get back to work. 

By the time she got home from a full week back, she tossed on the TV and surfed through her notices for any sign of her missing roommate. There’d still been nothing, and she refused to think the worst. He’d been gone that long before, though usually he kept _some_ communication up, but his texts and emails went unanswered and even she knew there was a certain safety in keeping off the grid. 

Aoko didn’t have to like it though. 

She was half asleep in front of the news, when Chikage’s number flashed across her screen. 

Her stomach dropped out from underneath her, her finger hovering above the call as she tried not to allow the worst case scenarios to fly through her head. 

Chikage-san rarely called. Occasional visits? Cards? Emails? All were things Aoko had seen, but this meant something more serious. 

“ _Moshi moshi._ Kuroba-san?” she was proud of how calm she kept her voice. 

“Aoko-chan!” Relief filled Aoko at the immediate barrage of greetings. There was no hint of the pain Aoko had expected to hear, or inflection of bad news in her voice. “I heard you were injured due to my reckless son and those heists of his. I hope you are doing better and mostly recovered. I wanted to stop by in person, but I’m afraid I’m caught up in some business here in the states.” 

Aoko’s cheeks burned. Was she the _only_ person who cared at all for subtly? She knew Furuya had double checked her phone for tapping, but she had little doubt there were more official evesdroppers taking down everword. Chikage should know that as well, if half her stories were true, “Kuroba-san, should we really be talking about that over the phone?” 

“Tsk, tsk, it’s fine. I take plenty of precautions as I’m sure you do too. Kaito says you’re a spy now, which is how all this happened. Please tell me that means I can call him your Bond Girl?” Chikage’s voice held little doubt in her implications of such an arrangement. Sometimes Aoko wondered if the mother was worse than the son these days. 

“Kuroba-san it’s not like that! For goodness sake, I am not a _spy!_ Why does Kaito keep-- ugh,” sometimes Aoko wondered how Kaito wasn’t caught years ago. “Just to clarify, I’m working with the department on the group that was after KID. I wasn’t even there two months ago, since I was under observation at the hospital from the attack on me. Right now it’s mostly clean up, and we’re tracking the couple operatives who escaped. Really, it’s not that exciting.” 

Paperwork was never exciting. 

Even the stuff as bizarre as she’d been reading lately.

“Mm. I see. If you say so,” Chikage sounded slightly disappointed. 

“Truly.” 

“Mmhm. Well... speaking of my son and his overly dramatic antics- He wouldn’t happen to be around is he?” 

Aoko went still, the worry in her stomach building again, “No, I’m afraid not Chikage-san. He’s been gone since the last heist.” 

Her knuckles grew white from where she clutched the phone, as nothing but silence reverberated from the other end. 

“Chikage-san?” 

“Damn,” the woman cleared her voice. This time there was a hint of something else underlying her words, “I haven’t heard from him either these last few weeks. I was hoping he’d have stopped by to see how your recovery was going,” her remained light and carefree, but Aoko didn’t buy it for a second. 

“Chikage-san, please, is everything alright?” 

The woman sighed. Aoko fought not to yell into the receiver when the woman finally spoke up, “My son is spectacularly good at being an idiot, and I think this time perhaps he’ll be doing something especially foolhardy. I would pick up a local Osakan newspaper tomorrow if you can. I heard something through a friend, and it might be in your best interest to read through it.” 

Aoko could strangle the woman, “And what exactly does _that_ mean?” 

“I can’t really say,” said Chikage through the phone. Aoko wished she could throw the thing across the room. “I know you care about my son Aoko-chan. You’ll just have to trust me this time around. Just take a look and I think you’ll see what I mean.” 

“Can’t you just tell me?” said Aoko looking skyward and mentally cursing the overly dramatic Kuroba family.

Chikage cleared her throat, “I’m not even certain myself, and as you said before. Some things are best not passed over the phone. I think you’ll find something that seems like the sort of thing my son might have a hand in though. I’ll leave it to you to make your own opinions.”

Aoko huffed, “Fine. I’ll look into it.” 

Why the Kuroba family had to talk in riddles was something Aoko would never understand. 

“Thank you Aoko-chan, and if you _do_ happen to see my son please tell him to call his poor old mother?” 

She rolled her eyes at that, the idea of Chikage ever being a 'poor old anything' was laughable, “ _If_ I see him, I’ll be sure to do so. I suspect you’ll have a better chance of hearing from him first though.” 

“Of course Aoko-chan. Be safe, and don’t be a stranger.” 

The phone line went dead and Aoko tried not to pull her hair out in frustration. 

“Well, time to look up news in Osaka,” she muttered under her breath and started flipping through her feed. 

* * *

Her hand held tightly around the paper as she looked across the desk at Furuya, “I have to do this sir.” 

Furuya Rei looked like he had an especially bad headache as he stared at the woman in front of him, “You do realize you were shot _twice_ less than three months ago? I personally know how much of a bitch a gunshot wound is. Are you really up for this?’ 

She pushed her clearance papers towards him, “It’s all there. Physically fit for duty, firearm records, doctor’s notes-- I’m lucky that the bullets didn’t hit anything vital. I’ll be fine. KID was up and doing a heist with a worse wound than mine a month after.” 

Furuya tapped her papers, “Yes but he wasn't in my employment at the time. Though between the two of us, I’m not particularly happy he’s gone off the grid at the moment. I’d claim he was running, but given you and Kudou both vouch for him I’ll give him the benefit of a doubt for now.”

“I think he just wants this done,” she said, forcing herself to not show her hand all at once. Show how much this meant and that she was certain, certain she was right in this. 

_“Poker face_ ,” she heard Kaito’s voice echo in the back of her mind. 

“You do think he found it then?” Furuya looked skeptical, as he took the last paper she’d had in the stack, an article out of Awaji in the Hyōgo Prefecture discussing an annual festival. This year, they would be celebrating with the display of a relic from the Izanagi Shrine: The _Kami-no-Kokoro_ or what was also called Izanagi’s Heart. 

_“The gemstone was last allowed to be viewed by the public over a hundred years ago. There are stories of it’s healing properties, and that the holder’s family is blessed with longevity and the ability to keep death at bay. Legend claims the gem will glow with an inner fire and to cause the stars to weep with Izanagi's sadness once revealed under the light of the moon- ”_

The article was small, just a local festival with a holy relic, but it fit all the specs for Pandora.

There was no way Kaito would miss it. 

“Has he announced a heist yet?” 

Aoko took a seat across from him, “I’m not sure if he will Furuya-san. He hasn’t so far with any heists. It’s clear he’s gone underground and just focused on just getting rid of the thing. If he does, I think it will be last minute to try to keep us from interfering. I imagine he wants to keep casualties as minimal as possible, since your hands are still full dealing with the aftermath from the takedown.” 

Not to mention her own involvement. 

“True,” Furuya sighed, “Kudou mentioned Kuroba dislikes the possibility of injuries in conjunction to his heists. Perhaps he decided the risk has gotten too high.” 

“That was my thought too.” 

Furuya set the papers aside and looked back at Aoko. She could see him taking apart half a dozen scenarios, and felt like she was being dissected in the process. It was easy to see how he got to the rank he had. More than once, Aoko suspected even Kudou wasn’t a match for Furuya when he was on a crime scene. 

“What’s your plan then? You must have something if you came to me with this,” he said waving the article at her. 

It was a risk pushing it but, it was one she’d have to take. Aoko took a deep breath, “I leave for the festival and take a few officers as back-up. We set up security around the festival concerning the gem, but it discreetly as possible. I thought if we can work with their precinct and make it look like we’re local officers? KID hasn’t announced the heist, and no need to alert anyone else outside the department of our involvement. I can keep an eye out at the scene, and we wait to see if KID drops a note. Until then, I keep low, and we provide KID’s back up and hopefully if any of the escaped operatives show up we take them out.” 

“Without anyone getting hurt,” said Furuya, looking rather amused. “I have to wonder, Nakamori-san, if this tendency of yours to go into situations with guns blazing came from your father or Kuroba.” 

Aoko had to smile at that, “I like to think that’s all my own. You can ask them both- I always had a rather head-first approach to matters. Ask Kaito about our mop chases sometime.” Furuya raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, “Listen, this is as good an opportunity as we’ll get, and I think it’s best we keep our presence there as quiet as possible. I wasn’t at the end game, and while I might be a target to them if I go alone, anyone watching could believe I have other reasons for being there.” 

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Awaji does have some rather delightful _onsen’s_ from what I hear. Perhaps I’ll stay in one just to help my cover? Didn’t you hear? I was injured and recommended to take a leave to recoup my strength. Mandatory vacation at a health spa.” 

Furuya laughed and she was surprised to see the delight on his face, “Absolutely. I have always enjoyed taking advantage of the amenities the department allows when called for. I used to make my chief furious with the bills I’d send in, but why not enjoy small pleasures where you can. I had rather hoped Kuroba would be taking us out for every penny.” 

She could see it, and knew that if ( _when)_ the thief returned, he would. No doubt with Kaito he’d stay in all the best hotels, and order ridiculous room service just to try to aggravate Furuya. The epitome of a perfect gentleman, and all the better to make the Bureau foot the bill. 

“Well someone has to step up. Does that mean I have your approval?” 

Furuya nodded, “Yes. You’d make a fair detective in your own right Nakamori-san. I think you’re correct that this might be the lead we’re looking for, and agree with the need for discreteness. I’ll send you a detail and get in touch with their precinct to see that they’re infiltrated as seamlessly as possible. If you handle your bookings and travel I’ll make sure that you’re reimbursed. I’d say splurge, who knows, maybe you’ll draw out both our missing marks.” 

“I agree. Even if KID doesn’t show Snake and his men might. There’s an opportunity for a win regardless of what happens,” she said smiling. 

“Very good Nakamori. Pass me along your itinerary and I’ll reach out to Awaji about your back up.”

“Yes sir,” 

Another few weeks and maybe, just maybe this would all be done for good. 

* * *

Unlike Mermaid Island, Awaji proved to be a proper vacation. 

Furuya had wanted her to leave with enough time that anyone watching would make sure she _was_ using all available facilities. Soaks, spas, and treatments towards reinvigoration. They both wanted her presence at the festival to look like a happy accident of timing, not the point of the trip.

Her resort hotel was fantastic. Her room left nothing to be desired, and she even went ahead and booked every amenity they had to offer.

Furuya had infiltrated his men with the nearby precinct. They would be disguised as local officers, and had been told to have as little interaction with her as possible. There was a morning and evening check in, but most was done electronically unless it was absolutely necessary to meet in person. Then it was under the cover of tourists, and only for direct information concerning KID or Snake developments. 

The only person she had any real contact with was the sniper, Akai Shuuichi, who barely said more than half a dozen words to her and Aoko suspected was there to babysit her. 

Furuya swore the man just wanted to go along, and pointed out he was the best sniper they had. Aoko started to wonder if the shooting yakuza for fun rumors didn’t have a hint of truth to them. The gleam in Akai’s eye over their developments made her uneasy, and he disappeared to his stakeout the minute they’d finished going over the details of the plan. 

Still, she wasn’t about to complain at having him as her back-up.

The arrangement meant she was mostly left to herself for the duration of the trip. Which was how Aoko found herself wandering around the week long festival, waiting to see if KID ended up turning up early.

It was day five though, and so far, nothing.

 _Maybe I was wrong…_ she thought to herself as she walked through the streets, taking in the shops and sounds. It was a possibility, although she still had hope the man named Snake and his associates might show up. It seemed to be a convenient prize not to draw _someone_ involved in the mess, especially since the tip came from Kuroba Chikage.

Aoko didn’t want to know how the woman got her information, but she wouldn’t question it. She was far too blaise about her son’s thieving habit not to be more involved then she let on. 

A smattering of giggles and applauds caused her to jolt, and pulled her from her thoughts. Across the way a gaggle of children surrounded a young man bent over and juggling a collection of colorful balls. 

Almost like gemstones, as they sparkled in the light. 

“Now for you-” the man’s voice made her take a step forward. The balls disappeared into mid air, one , two, three, as he tilted his head to a little girl in front of him. “Why there’s only one thing to match such a beautiful young lady!” He bent on one knee and held up a small bouquet of tulips, each a color of the balls he’d juggled a moment before.

Kaito.

The young girl let out a yell, “You _are_ a real magician!” 

“Of course I am,” he said, with a flourished bow. “Enjoy your gift, _Hime_.”

The child’s friends giggled, as she ran to them yelling and showing the flower. Kaito wiped off his jeans, while Aoko walked over suddenly lost for words. 

How strange to see Kaito, really Kaito, standing there in the early afternoon sun without a disguise. His hair tousled, dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise unhurt. Uninjured. Smiling.

Alive.

He looked up, his eyes met hers, and his smile dropped.

“Ah-” 

“Can I have a trick too?” she asked, crossing her arms. Strange, that they were both undercover as themselves. She wondered if that meant the heist would be that night, and how many hours they had left just to be themselves. 

Although the gem wasn’t to be displayed until the next evening, the night of the full moon, so perhaps- 

“Of course _Hime-sama,_ ” a resigned smile slipped over his face, “What shall I conjure for your enjoyment?” 

She took another step forward, “How about a free afternoon?” 

It was rare to see surprise on Kaito’s face, but there was a spark in his eyes and something akin to shock as she held out a hand. 

“Hnh?” he said, blinking at her. 

Aoko laughed, “Really? Is that all it takes to make the great Kuroba Kaito speechless?” 

He jumped up, reaching across the distance to cover her mouth,“Shhhh!! I’m not pardoned yet,” he hissed looking around. “I’m taking a risk not even being in disguised, but I rather hoped the only people who might be around that recognized me wouldn’t want to draw attention to themselves.” 

“Kaito, your name’s a common enough one. I’m pretty sure you’ll draw far more attention making flowers bloom in midair, especially once you drop your heist note. I presume you _are_ dropping a heist note this time?” 

He looked around, but no one was near or seemed to be paying the slightest attention to them. Aoko felt slightly insulted, she wouldn’t have mentioned it otherwise, but there were benefits to a crowd. 

He sighed in defeat, “Not until tomorrow. I wanted to wait until the very last minute, especially since I think this might be the one.” 

“For certain?” Her eyes went wide. It was one thing to suspect, but another to hear it from his own mouth.

Kaito sighed, “Not until I see it, and I can’t get in to check without making too much noise. It has to be under the full moon anyway, but it fits the bill. Izanagi even has connections to the Greek Pandora, and the gem’s origins have been entirely lost beyond what the shrine says. It’s as close as we can get, and one of the last great gems in Japan I haven’t tried. Frankly, I don’t think anyone knew the shrine still had it until they announced it’s display for this centennial.” 

“You said tomorrow though, so that leaves you all of today right?” 

Kaito looked around, “Aren’t you supposed to be working or something? Especially now that you know you got that out of me? I take it that _is_ why you’re here, and not just a vacation to a rather quaint festival on the other side of Japan?” 

“Who says I didn’t want a holiday? I’m staying at one of the resorts.” 

“Please tell me Zero-kun is paying.”

“Absolutely. He seemed rather happy about the whole thing. Told me I deserved it and gave me nearly two weeks paid vacation for ‘rest and recovery.’” 

“Maniac.” 

He was ignoring her question and she realized just how much she wanted him to say yes. The past year they’d had so little time together, except when it seemed like the world was falling apart around them. 

And then there was that kiss. Undercover or not. 

“I’ve missed you Kaito. Really-” she smiled and poked him in his arm, “I don’t think I’ve seen _you_ in sunlight in over a year. At least not outside while wearing _this_ face.” She tugged at his cheek. 

“Oh? Save the best for last hm?” 

“I don’t know… there was that one purple haired disguise. With all the tattoos?” 

Kaito laughed, but she saw he was still watching her apprehensive, “Yes well, I have to keep my complexion somehow. Good to air out reality once in a while.” 

“Kaito I-” 

“Yes,” he exhaled a long sigh. “Yes. Let’s do it. I’ve got the afternoon free and it’s a festival. I can’t do anything until tomorrow anyway. I heard the Awaji Island Burger is supposed to be one of the best burgers in the world. Want to give it a try?” 

“Always thinking about your stomach,” she said laughing in relief. “But that sounds good. You’re treating though for just disappearing like you did!” 

She could see the sun glinting in his eyes, and it seemed like some of the strain that he carried on his shoulders fell away as he slipped into step next to her, “That’s not fair! You can write off yours as a business expense!”

“So can you!” 

The grin that slipped over Kaito’s face caused Aoko to feel a slight headache coming. Oh God, she’d created a monster. She could already see the wheels turning as he looked at her with glee, “You’re right!”

“....don’t bankrupt the Bureau Kaito.”

“Aoko, have you _seen_ the cars Zero-kun drives?” 

“Yes Kaito, I drove one, which you would remember if you weren’t passed out in the backseat at the time dripping blood on his white upholstery.” 

“Mmm red’s more his type anyway,” his grin was wicked and made her smack him. 

“Kaito!” 

“Well it’s true.” 

She groaned and wondered if she should warn him Akai-san had come along with her. Maybe let him find out for himself, although his comment did lead to another question she’d been meaning to ask, “Why do you call him that anyway?” 

“Call who what?” said Kaito with an entirely uninnocent expression on his face.

“Zero-san? Zero-kun? Did you meet him before or something? Kudou didn’t mention any heists that concerned the three of you, and I thought he didn’t handle thefts usually.” 

Kaito looked thoughtful for a moment, “Honestly? You're partially right. It was something I heard Kudou use once in passing years ago, back when they worked together on the Karasuma Organization. It seemed to irritate Furuya at the time, so I decided to stick with it. Sorta a play with his name, yeah? Furuya _Rei?_ Not to mention the fact he basically _is_ the PSB.” 

“He isn’t the whole PSB Kaito.” 

“Have you told him that?” 

“Kaito, unlike you I don’t actually have a death wish.” They both looked at each other and laughed. It was true, the man did seem to walk around like he owned the place and do whatever he wanted. She wondered exactly _what_ sort of missions he must have completed to get to the position he was in. 

She didn’t even want to know. 

“What have you been doing anyway?” she asked, looking back towards him. “Everyone’s been worried about you, even your Mother called. She was the one who tipped me off about Izanagi’s Heart.” 

“Traitor,” he huffed, slipping his hands in his jeans. “Looking mostly. Trying to stalk out gems and find Pandora, Snake, or both. I don’t know, I sort of figured once things went down it’d just be over right? That’s how it was with Kudou at least, and even Zero-kun from what I understand of it. They took down that crazy Karasuma Organization, and then just went home as heroes, game over. We got the main guys, but then it wasn’t over and I couldn’t just retire and… I just don’t know Aoko.” 

She bit her lip, “You could still come home.” 

Kaito’s laugh lacked any mirth, “You know I can’t. Not until this gem’s gone. The fact I got this lead was really just luck, but-- I really think this might be the one.” 

She didn’t even think as she reached out and caught his hand in hers and squeezed. She could read the unspoken things on his face. The exhaustion, the dead ends, the busted dreams. 

It was time to finish this. 

She cleared her throat, entertaining her fingers with his, “Aoko knows too. So no more work talk tonight okay? You promised Aoko a hamburger.” 

It was worth everything, to see the way his eyes lit up. 

This time, his smile was real. 

“Deal.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere along the way they found time just to be themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry-- we're so close and I failed. I ended up having family matters and taking a cross-country trip (Driving 1500 miles during a pandemic solo isn't all it's cracked up to be) and spent my birthday in quarantine buried under boxes. Any editing or creative juices just died, especially since this chapter is one of my favorites and I had a hard time leaving it be. Hopefully I'm back home for good now though and the next few weeks will be regular. 
> 
> We're getting into upping the rating. I think I skimmed by with this chapter though things get a little heated. I'll give you a heads up (I think it'll be mostly self contained so if smut isn't your cuppa you should just be able to skip it). Have a little romance for Valentine's Day. I know I could use some, and a little bit of joy for the New Year! Gong Xi Fa Cai!

The hamburgers were as good as they claimed. 

So was the variety of festival food that they sampled afterward, wandering through the stalls and indulging in whatever delicacies picked their fancy, or in Kaito’s case… everything. 

Later Aoko was left laughing, as she watched Kaito cheat at ring toss and load their arms up with prizes neither of them needed. Bottles of cheap wine, liquor, and silly plushies that she had no space for in her suitcase lined with equipment. 

“Aoko can beat Kaito anytime,” she said as Kaito pushed another plushie in her hand. “ _ Some  _ of us don’t cheat.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” 

She rolled her eyes, stealing the last of his rings and tossing it with ease. She hadn’t played these sorts of games in years, and the hours at the range paid off-- even with weighted rings. 

Each fell with ease around a collection of bags, all holding a variety of swirling goldfish. 

Her eyes danced as Kaito stepped backwards, “Okay! Okay you win! Aoko please don’t-” 

Aoko laughed as she collected the bags. Kaito groaned, staying several meters away, ignoring the way she swung the bags in his direction. 

“You can’t tell me they still upset you,” she said looking at one with it’s rainbow colored fins. 

“.....Please just get rid of them already,” he muttered, refusing to look at the creatures. 

“How about you get Aoko and Kaito some ice cream, hmmm?” she looked back up at him, “and _maybe_ I’ll consider giving them a new home.” It wasn’t like she could take them back to the hotel anyway, honestly she hadn’t thought her prank would even still work. 

“Anything my lady desires. I’ll meet you over there-” Kaito nearly disappeared as fast as KID, leaving Aoko to sigh as she looked around for somewhere to dispose of the poor creatures. It was a relief that there was a pond in the direction Kaito had motioned. Large enough that Aoko hoped they wouldn’t immediately be devoured by the larger fish. 

It was there Kaito found her, sitting by the water and watching the little fish she’d just freed. He held out two ice cream cones before settling down tentatively next to her. His eyes trained on the water as he slid closer to the edge warily. 

“The demons are gone?” 

She laughed at him, “They were goldfish Kaito. I couldn’t hurt you if it tried, but yes they’re gone. Is that one for me?” 

“Strawberry. Still your favorite I hope?” 

Of course he would remember, “Always.” 

She took a lick taking in the flavor. It was perfect for the warm evening and rich and creamy. It beat back the heat, and brought back memories of other summers. 

Aoko looked out over the soft waves of the pond, instead of dwelling on past times she focused on the small flickering lights trailing through the grass just beyond the other bank. Fireflies. She watched them dance in the fading light of early evening, and was so caught up that it took her some time before she realized Kaito hadn’t even touched his ice cream, staring at her instead. 

“Kaito?” 

He pulled away from his reverie, “Huh? Oh, Sorry I got distracted.” 

“It’s fine. Is something wrong with my face?” 

“No I just-” he looked like he wanted to say something, his eyes flickering across her face before it disappeared to be replaced by a teasing grin. “Just amazed how quickly you can devour that ice cream. Like Gozilla!” 

“Kaito!!” Aoko batted at his arm in retaliation. The idiot always knew how to ruin a moment. 

“That’s me. Cold but sweet.” 

Or maybe not. 

Her throat closed up as the memories came flooding back to her. It was impossible not to think of that date so many years ago. Even knowing now, the tricks he’d pulled to hide the truth, she remembered the way he’d looked at her at the time. Somehow she’d known, maybe even then, he’d wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt her.

No matter the cost. 

“Kaito is Kaito,” she said looking up at him. 

He blinked, and she saw the recognition flicker across his face as well, something unreadable in his expression, trying to get out of his carefully constructed poker face. 

She pushed on, “Aoko is Aoko and Kaito is Kaito. That’s who we are and that’s okay. Sometimes we aren’t, but right now-- You promised. The whole day, right?” 

He looked down at his ice cream, then back at her, and took a tentative lick at his cone, “Right.” 

“Good.”

It was easy to watch the sun begin to head towards the horizon, as the fireflies darted around them. The light began its descent, although night was still a good ways away with how late in the summer it was. It was fun, watching fireworks set off somewhere in the distance to celebrate the festival. Even as removed as they were, they could hear the sound of music and drums from the main event. She barely noticed, as she leaned into Kaito and let him wrap an arm around her as they listened from their spot in the garden.

“You’re okay?” his voice broke her daydreams, but she didn’t pull away although her face wrinkled in confusion.

“What do you mean?” 

“Your… your wound. I know we said we wouldn’t talk about it, but… I didn’t get a chance to ask before,” his face was contorted in worry, and she wanted nothing more than to reach up and push the lines away. 

She nearly succeeded too, as she reached up and pushed a lock of his errant hair from his face, her hand lingering on his cheek just a moment longer than was proper, “I’m fine Kaito. All healed. I have the paperwork to prove it and everything. It looks good as new almost. I know how to stay in bed after a wound, unlike  _ some  _ people.” 

“Hey! I don’t usually have a choice,” he said catching her hand with his. His eyes crinkled in amusement, “I remember someone once dragging me to the zoo right after I got stabbed! Scary woman.” 

Aoko felt a pang of regret. They’d been little more than children, and she knew that. She also knew that at the time she’d only done that at the time so she could be sure he wasn’t KID. Of course, now she could only imagine the pain he’d been in. She hadn’t thought he’d push himself that hard, still injured, but knowing what she knew now-- 

“Oiy-- I didn’t mean it like that Ao-” 

She brushed off his protests, “What did you do with the motorbike anyway?” 

“How do you think I got here?” The look on his face was all mischief, and Aoko had to admit that a shiver of anticipation ran down her spine at the way his eyes lit up.

She grinned back at him, “You’re insane, you know that right?!” 

His grin only grew wider, “Wanna take a ride?”   
  


* * *

The wind whipped through her hair, and she wondered for the thousandth time how she ended up there. 

Kaito made a bet they could still make it for the last bit of the sunset at the ocean, and Aoko swore he was crazy, given how late it already was. She should have known better than to bet on travel with someone who included flight-by-glider as a part of their side job. 

And plane, bike, motorboat, car, and God only knew whatever questionable means of transportation he’d piloted knowing him.

So, her arms were wrapped tightly around Kaito’s waist, and her face was buried in his back, and let herself drown in all things Kaito as they flew down the highway at speeds she knew were illegal. 

Rose petals, gunpowder, clean soap, sweat, and the scent of leather. Kaito dressed in a black motorcycle jacket instead of white silks. Kaito who laughed freely as they soared over the roads and down alongside the ocean just as the sun was slipping below the horizon. They reached it just as the moon began to ascend, just a sliver away from full, reflecting back the faint last lights of the sun. 

Aoko didn’t even know where they were. She’d looked over the coordinates for Awaji, but hadn’t planned much outside of the area directly surrounding the shrine. Now she could be halfway to Osaka without being any wiser, nevermind that her subordinates (and  _ Akai-san… Oh God Akai-san was going to murder her... _ ) had no idea she’d taken off from her post. 

Well, no doubt Akai-san knew anyway. Probably. Likely. The man seemed to be omnipotent, even more so than Furuya, and she half expected to see him on the road behind them. Plus he needed her, she was the one leading their team. 

Still, while she had a perfectly excellent hotel room waiting back near town, Aoko was nearly an hour away being lifted off a motorbike on an empty beach just as the sun dipped below the water. 

“They say it’s one of the nicest beaches on the island,” said Kaito looking out over the water. “I didn’t think I’d have a chance to check it out while I was here but-” 

“It’s beautiful,” her breath caught as she looked out on the waves lapping at the horizon. 

“Yes, it is.” 

Aoko was suddenly aware that Kaito’s arms still rested beside her waist from where he’d lifted her off the bike. He wasn’t looking at the sunset at all, instead his eyes entirely resting on her. 

“Kaito?” 

He was quiet. He was watching her, hands pressed on otherside of her and kept her braced against the bike. There was something open in his face, a question, and she found her own answers reflected back. 

Years of questions she already knew the answer to.

It was with a hoarse voice he asked, “Kaito is Kaito? 

“And Aoko is Aoko,” she said, her voice little more than a whisper. 

He caught her lips with his. 

It was quick press, warm and soft and plush. It was meeting him halfway up until the moment it was everything. It was in the way his arms were suddenly around her, her arms around his, and no, it wasn’t their first kiss, except it was. 

Oh God, it was. 

Just Kaito. 

Just Aoko. 

No disguise, no masks, no hidden agendas or men in pursuit. Just the two of them, as themselves, and Aoko never wanted to let go.

There she was, pressed against the motorbike, with Kaito against her, and every inch of her demanding for more. How long had she waited for this? How many years? First as a teenager and then an adult? As pseudo-roommates? As enemies and friends, but never lovers?

How many mornings had she wanted nothing more than to turn over and curl into this man, and drown herself in his affection? How she’d wanted to press a kiss on those lips as they set her morning coffee in her hands, or greeted her with take out after work? 

He tasted like the chocolate ice cream from earlier, like a hint of mint and roses. He was Kaito, and her brain didn’t even have time to rationalize as he pressed them more determinedly. Her lips, her cheeks, her brow, her jaw, and neck. 

He caught her earlobe, and she let out a gasp at the small nip of teeth that caught there. Tugging playfully as her fingers dug into his back. Only Kaito could read her like this, know her intrinsically with just the barest hints of it before. 

He laughed as she pulled him back to her mouth, opening her lips and letting him know  _ just  _ how appreciative she was. It took two to play this game, and they’d always worked best in tandem. 

He swept her off her feet. Literally. She was thankful he’d picked some remote location where no one else was at, no one to see and hear their laughter as he pulled her away from the bike and down onto the sands. She squirmed a bit in his arms, and his hold on her just tightened before setting her down on the beach. 

She pushed off his jacket and he was back against her a moment later as it dropped to the ground, this time all lean and muscle, and  _ damn  _ but when had they grown up? She felt small in his hold, but safe, safer than she felt in a long time. 

Suddenly the jacket was laid out beneath her, Kaito above, and her brain was suddenly hard wired with nothing  _ but  _ Kaito.

“It’s unfair you’re this good looking,” she said, running a hand over his shirt and feeling the contours of his muscles through the thin fabric. 

“I rather thought you appreciated the view,” he said shucking the fabric off and tossing it to the side. Her breath caught, and his eyes shone back at her while her hand hesitantly pressed back against the bare skin.

“Don’t give me ideas,” she said, her throat dry, but rational thought ran from her mind as his lips pressed back against her jugular. She felt his hands run along the buttons of her sun dress and was shocked when she let her own fingers undo the first of them to give his wandering hands access. 

“That’s exactly what I want to do. Give you all the ideas,” he brushed her fingers away and finished the buttons for her, letting her dress fall away from her shoulders. 

She felt his hand brush against her breast and groaned. How many night’s had she laid there thinking about this? Thinking what might have been all those times, those one offs? She let the shoulders of her dress fall, let him pin her against the sand and his lips made their way along her newly bared skin. 

His hand trailed across her breasts, straining in her bra as they touched the cool night air, as he grinned down at her, “No kevlar this time?” 

She rolled her eyes, “That’s for tomorrow, although this bra might as well be” 

He chuckled and pushed the fabric of her dress away until it joined his discarded shirt.

“Kaito,” she whispered as he lay above her, fingers tracing her skin. The cool air pricked at her skin and his hands leaving burning trails in their wake. 

Kaito’s lips were exploring again, settling between her breasts, and the flick of a warm tongue that elicited a loud gasp. Her hands grabbing at sand and leather and she leaned up into him when suddenly he pulled away coughing. The hacking sound he made was more reminiscent of a cat with a furball than any sort of romantic endeavor and made her sit up in worry.

“Kaito?” Oh God had she been wrong? Had he been entirely turned off? Had she forgotten to wash off soap? Too much lotion? It wasn’t like he hadn’t walked in on her mostly naked before, it was impossible with the amount of time they’d been living together but-

“....fucking sand _. _ ” he managed through splutters, still coughing. 

She giggled, and then laughed as she watched him trying to spit out the grains. 

“It was your idea to come to the beach,” she said, flicking more of the sand towards him.

He huffed and tugged on the jacket so he could pull her back underneath him, “Well I didn’t expect to lose my restraint the moment we got here.” 

“Oh?” 

“ _ Ahouko,”  _ he grumbled, pressing his lips back against hers. She could taste the sand this time, but it just made her smile more into the kiss. It was a reminder that Kaito was just another human too. 

“ _ Bakaito, _ ” she muttered letting his hands explore. It was strange, how at ease she felt laying there with the moon rising, and no one but her and Kaito for miles. The warmth of his skin against hers, the feel of him above her, the way he set her on fire.

He could take her there and then and she didn’t think she’d be able to protest, except perhaps the sand in unspeakable places. 

He leaned down to press a fervent kiss against her gunshot wound, now just a thin pink line slowly fading to white, “I wish I could have spared you that,” he murmured. 

“Just Kaito tonight,” she said, catching his cheek with her hand and forcing him to meet her eyes. “You promised.” 

“Did I?” 

“Mmhm,” she said running her hand through his hair causing a cascade of sand to float around them.

He grinned and when his lips found her breast her thoughts flew a thousand miles away. 

She lost track of time, laying there listening to the lapping of waves and sharing kisses and touches across their skin, both of them nearly naked and Aoko half wondering if her officers would end up showing up and leave her to explain  _ what  _ exactly she was doing with the man they were supposed to be watching. 

Of course she was an hour away, and Kaito was the master of escapes. There were perks, having a boyfriend who could fly. 

The moon was high when she felt a shiver from the cold air on her bare skin, and Kaito’s jacket pressed against her back. The way he watched her made her think of heists and gems and a thousand things she never thought he’d look at  _ her  _ like that for. 

“We should probably get back,” she said reluctantly, as she curled against him. “As beautiful as this is it’s a little cold, and I’m never getting the sand out of my hair now.” The sea air had already made it unmanageable, and now with the grains she’d be fighting for a month at least. 

He caught a strand and kissed it, “I can think of worse things.”

She made a face, “I also have a very nice, expensive bed waiting for me,” she said looking up at him. “A large bed, in a suite no less.” 

He froze, his arms still tight around her but something careful in his expression, “I-” 

She took a deep breath turning up to him and catching his face in his hands, “Just you and me Kaito. Maybe this will all be over with tomorrow or maybe not, but I’m tired of waiting. We don’t have to do anything, but I always sleep better next to you,” she shouldn’t push. She never pushed, but she was so tired of always saying goodbye, always just seeing his back. Not this time. This time she wanted more, “Please? At least come up for a drink.” 

“Just a drink?” 

“Or maybe two?” 

He caught her lips again. Soft, warm, his fingers wrapped around her wrist to pull her against him. It was the type of kiss she could revel in. The type of kiss you left a lover, the type that she could get used to. 

It was a dangerous thought.

“Fine,” he said, just barely pulling away. She could feel his breath against her cheek. “Maybe just one.” 

Kaito helped her to her feet, and she let her fingers linger on his torso, his arm. She felt safe, safe with the feel of those muscles beneath her, safe as he nuzzled her neck gently and brushed the sand away from her body. 

She loved the way he held her, the way the moon glinted off him, the way the two of them fit together like missing puzzle pieces. It was so easy to let him help her slip over the dress and banter over her buttons as he thwarted her attempts to do them up. 

It was easy to steal his shirt and run along the water threatening to dump it in, easier still when he made the water seem to appear from nowhere and spray her. So simple to laugh and fall, and the two of them just let themselves go.

She fell into the oncoming waves, and Kaito stumbled forward to help as she pulled him in beside her. He cursed at the cold waves, and she laughed at the way the ocean waves caused his hair to grow only more wilder. 

“If I get sick before this heist, I’m blaming you-” he said, flicking her nose. 

“We’ll be a matched pair. Cop and robber with matching bouts of pneumonia. We’ll both be fired from the PSB before you see your first paycheck,” she said laughing. 

“Mmm wonder if magical gems help with colds?” 

She splashed him as he cursed again, grabbing her hand and pulling her down into another small wave. She shrieked, and he pulled her out, his arm wrapped around her waist and staring down at her like there was nothing else in the world. 

“Aoko I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Mmm I don’t know what you’d do either,” she said, bringing up her hand to run along his cheek. It was surprisingly warm, even after their dousing in the cold ocean. “I miss you, when you’re away.” She added more seriously. 

“I hope I won’t have to leave soon,” he said, catching her in another kiss. 

“Me too.” 

They were quiet and then he said, "Right. Promises. No more of this. Just you and me tonight right?" 

She smiled and he caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her pulse. 

She helped him into his thoroughly soaked shirt, and worked at squeezing out what she could of her dress. Kaito slipped his jacket around her, against her protests. They reached the motorbike and suddenly Kaito was kissing her again against the metal, and Aoko dragging him close and this time she knew. 

She was never letting him go. 

Not this time. 

* * *

She woke up to a warm body slipping back into the bed beside her, a low chuckle in her ear, and fingers running lazy patterns along her back.

“You’re going to sleep through breakfast sleepy head,” said a husky voice next to her ear. It caused her stomach to tighten, and butterflies to flutter across her skin. That low sound, purring, making her bury further into the warm body next to her, and reach for the arm draped over her. 

She should maybe be startled, waking up like she was, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Aoko took a moment to assess the situation. Her underwear was still on, as well as her silk cami, and Kaito was spread out next to her in his boxers. She slowly let her dreams and memories separate themselves and present a clearer picture.

She remembered now that they’d come back and true to her word he  _ had  _ insisted she pour them both a drink from her fully stocked mini-bar. One had turned into a few, and they’d lay on the bed talking late into the night and later, trading soft kisses until she’d drifted off wrapped against him, the last few weeks catching up with them both at last. 

She was honestly surprised he was still there. 

“Don’t you have a heist to plan?” she asked with a yawn, rolling over to slip a hand along his torso. 

“Even thieves have to eat. Don’t worry, I ordered us roomservice on Zero-kun’s tab. Only fair he feeds his favorite employees,” said Kaito, grinning down at her. 

She rolled her eyes, “I rather doubt that’s us. Actually, I know for a fact that isn’t us. I can at least name one officer probably watching us right now who out ranks our popularity, possibly two.” 

“Now, now, Nakamori-san. You’re  _ everyone’s  _ favorite officer,” he said running a finger down her sternum and brushing lower. She let out a groan and the smile he rewarded her with was all teeth as he hand ran along her inner thigh. 

His lips pressed against her neck, forcing her breath to hitch. His lips moved, dipping between her collar bone to nip at her breasts. She lay back against the pillows, suddenly all thoughts of work flew out of her head. 

“Don’t be a tease,” she said, reaching out to slip her hand around his back and down to his ass. It was truly unfair how defined he was, every inch just more muscle. 

He winked at her, “It’s what I do best. You’re enjoying it too hmm? What would you say? Best ass in the PSB?” 

Oh, no way he was getting off that easily. “Oh I don’t know, Furuya-san and Akai-san might give you a run for your money,” she said, letting her hands run over the curve. 

“Ugh. Please. I really don’t need that image. They’re sickening enough most of the time. I noticed he let his FBI pet come along with you by the way. I rather hope that rifle’s not for me?” 

She gave him a teasing slap on his ass, and he all but lit up. She’d never hear the end of it, but it was worth it for the way his hand tightened between her thighs and the way he tossed her back upon the pillows, “Nonsense,” she said up at him. “Someone has to have good aim.” 

“Glad we closed the blinds.” 

She laughed, and then let it all go. She knew they’d have to get up eventually. She had meetings to hold, and Kaito had plans to finish. They’d nearly forgone their last layer when the knock came at the door, and the announcement of room service. 

Kaito was the one who slipped from the bed and tossed on a robe. He checked the door and let the food be rolled in before relocking. Aoko noticed without chagrin there were two champagne flutes filled with something that looked suspiciously alcoholic. 

“Kaito, I have work.” 

“Undercover. On vacation.” 

“You have work!” 

“Let’s enjoy it while we can, hm?” 

“Kaito!” 

“The heist is over twelve hours away! Come on-” 

_ Kaito is Kaito.  _

_ Aoko is Aoko.  _

They were both so tired. 

“Just half a glass. You know what happens if I have too much to drink. I suppose it won’t hurt just to have a sip though, I’ll blame my bad influences.”

“I’m a terrible influence.” 

“Be glad I am too,” she said, slipping up from the bed to walk across the room and press a kiss against his mouth. 

He grinned and lifted the champagne to her lips.  
  


* * *

It was too soon that he was gone, and Aoko was dressed and responding to emails from her back up. Akai-san had left some vague message that had her suspecting he knew  _ exactly  _ who she had been with the night before. There was a strongly implied request that she had hopefully gathered some intel at the very least from her “ _ questionably unethical, hands on”  _ approach. 

She ignored the quip, instead letting herself dress for another day at the festival. Something a bit more layered this time, to hide the kevlar vest and extra gun she was packing. She wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted the last of the operatives to show up, or just let them go. Still, the chances were too likely, and once KID released the note, all hell would break loose.

Her phone binged, and she looked down to see the headline. 

_ KID announces last minute heist on Awaji Island to steal Izunagi’s Heart!  _

Time to start the show. 

**Author's Note:**

> We love kudos and comments and help us keep up our spirits right now <3 <3


End file.
